Marrying Uchiha Sasuke
by KeyofHeart
Summary: Sakura, seorang dokter operasi plastik yang sedang membutuhkan uang bertemu dengan Sasuke. Cinta pertamanya yang kemudian dibencinya. Namun, lelaki brengsek yang kaya raya itu malah memaksanya untuk menikah. (updated) CHAPTER 7 PENDERITAAN SAKURA SANG WANITA HAMIL.
1. Mencium Uchiha Sasuke

**Marrying Uchiha Sasuke**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 1  


Mencium Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_Kau mungkin tidak tahu namaku, tapi namaku adalah Haruno Sakura. Aku sangat menyukai dirimu yang pintar dan berpenampilan baik. Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang ketika melihatmu dari jauh dan hatiku mengatakan bahwa kau adalah lelaki sempurna. Aku sangat gugup saat menuliskan surat ini, karena itulah tulisanku jadi bergetar begini… anu, aku sebenarnya sejak dulu ingin menjadi pacarmu. Aku berjanji akan membawa bekal untukmu setiap pagi, merapikan dasimu sebelum berangkat sekolah, tidak cemburuan, dan selalu setia. Aku menunggu jawabanmu._

_With love,_

_Haruno Sakura_

* * *

Haruno Sakura memandang surat cinta yang ia temukan di gudang dengan kesal. Kenapa dirinya begitu bodoh saat itu? Yah, saat itu ia masih kecil, masih lugu, masih SMA. Dirinya yang sekarang adalah seorang dokter dan ia telah tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita yang pintar dan berpendidikan. Ia tidak lagi menyukai Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin dan tidak berperasaan itu. Ia ingin mencari seorang suami yang penyayang, bukan seorang robot penghasil uang yang menyebalkan.

"Haruno-sensei, sebentar lagi pasien pertama anda akan datang," ucap seorang suster, "ini daftar pasien anda hari ini."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan merapikan meja kerjanya yang berantakan. Ia dapat mencium bau yang sangat dikenalnya— bau rumah sakit. Mungkin bau ini tidak disukai oleh banyak orang, tapi Sakura menyukainya. Ia adalah orang yang suka bekerja. Kesibukan membuatnya bersemangat dan lepas dari stress. Sakura menatap daftar pasiennya dan menghela nafasnya. Pasiennya sedikit sekali. Ah, Sakura adalah dokter yang spesialisasinya adalah operasi plastik. Jadi setiap hari ia akan merawat orang yang ingin mengubah penampilan mereka. Ia merasa pekerjaannya ini adalah pekerjaan yang menyenangkan, namun sayangnya operasi plastik tidak begitu digemari di kota ini. Begitu banyak orang yang konserfatif dan menentang operasi plastik.

Sakura dapat mendengar suara ketukan pintu dan ia pun memanggil orang dibalik pintu itu untuk masuk. Ia dapat melihat seorang gadis yang sangat cantik masuk dengan baju yang indah dan tas kulit yang terlihat mahal. Sakura tidak tahu hal apa lagi yang perlu dirubah dari wajah gadis itu. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa orang yang begitu cantik seperti ini masih saja tidak memiiki rasa percaya diri.

"Sensei," panggil pasiennya, "aku ingin mengubah mataku jadi lebih besar sedikit. Sedikit saja. Lalu mungkin hidungku dapat dimancungkan."

Sakura tersenyum hangat dan mengambil spidol hitamnya. Ia mencoret-coret wajah gadis itu untuk mendapatkan gambaran. Dengan spidol, ia lingkari bagian bawah mata gadis itu, sayangnya Sakura masih belum yakin seperti apa ia akan mengganti hidung gadis itu. Sakura kemudian mulai mencari gambar-gambar artis di komputer dan mulai mencari hidung yang paling tepat untuk gadis itu.

"Ah, sensei," gadis itu tertawa malu, "sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkan hidung seperti apa yang ingin kumiliki."

Sakura kemudian berhenti sejenak dan tersenyum senang, "ah, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Nah, jadi, hidung seperti apa yang kau mau?"

Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah majalah bisnis dan membuka halaman yang sudah ditandainya. Disana Sakura dapat melihat seorang gadis cantik yang sedang berdiri di sebelah orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Diatasnya terdapat kata-kata 'Mungkinkah pernikahan bisnis akan terjadi?' Sakura tahu betul siapa kedua orang yang sedang berpose di majalah ini. Terlalu kenal sampai tidak percaya kalau hal ini sedang terjadi kepadanya.

"Gadis ini cantik bukan? Aku ingin memiliki hidung seperti ini sensei," pasien itu tertawa pelan.

Sakura kehilangan senyumannya dan ia pun menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang merangkul gadis itu, "pria ini… pria ini…"

"Ah, Uchiha Sasuke," pasiennya menangguk, "ia dan keluarga Hyuuga berencana untuk bekerja sama melalui pernikahan bisnis. Kasihan sekali putri dari keluarga Hyuuga ini. Kudengar ia sudah punya pacar. Apakah ini artinya ia harus berpisah dengan kekasihnya?"

Sakura kemudian melontarkan senyuman palsu kepada pasiennya dan bergegas mengambil spidolnya yang terjatuh karena kaget tadi. Sang dokter langsung mencoret-coret hidung gadis itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kita akan melakukan operasi minggu depan," Sakura menuliskan jadwal pertemuannya, "sementara itu jagalah kesehatan anda dan jangan khawatir."

Setelah pasiennya keluar dari ruangan kerjanya, Sakura langsung menelpon sahabat lamanya dan berteriak dengan lantang, "apa maksudnya ini?"

Sakura dapat mendengar suara sahabatnya yang kekanak-kanakan menjadi dewasa, "aku sedang mencoba untuk mendapatkannya kembali Sakura-chan."

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura, "kau harus menyelamatkan Hinata dari orang gila brengsek itu!"

Sakura menutup teleponnya dan menghela nafasnya dengan kesal. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke tega untuk menyutujui sebuah pernikahan tanpa dasar cinta hanya demi uang? Bagaimana mungkin ia tega untuk memisahkan Naruto dan Hinata? Ternyata lelaki brengsek itu telah menjadi lebih kejam dan lebih gila dari Sasuke yang ia kenal.

Sebentar Sakura dapat mendengar teriakan dari balik pintu dan dengan satu hentakan pintu rumah sakit itu terbuka.

"Tolong aku," Hinata muncul dari balik pintu itu, "hanya kau yang bisa menolongku Sakura-san."

Pasien Sakura mengeluh dari balik pintu dan sudah berteriak-teriak kepada suster karena sekarang seharusnya adalah gilirannya. Namun Sakura tidak mempedulikannya karena Hinata terlihat seperti gadis kecil yang sedang menahan tangisan. Sakura kemudian memberikan teh hangat kepada gadis itu dan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk.

"Pelan-pelan bicaranya," Sakura menambahkan gula kedalam teh Hinata, "apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku telah banyak memikirkan rencana yang tepat untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini dengan baik," Hinata mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, "aku tahu keluarga Hyuuga sangat menginginkan kerjasama ini dan mereka memang tidak begitu suka dengan Naruto-kun, namun mereka tidak bisa bicara apa-apa kalau Uchiha-san yang punya pacar bukan? Sakura-san kau bisa menjadi pacar Uchiha-san bukan? Bukankah kau juga suka padanya dulu?"

Sakura tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk mendengarnya, "bukankah kalian sudah bertunangan? Memangnya bisa dibatalkan ya?"

"Bisa!" Hinata berdiri dengan semangat, "karena pertunangan belum dilakukan dan majalah hanya mengatakan, 'mungkin akan dilakukan pernikahan bisnis'. Keluargaku dan keluarga Uchiha belum melakukan pertemuan. Jadi kalau kalian berdua berpacaran, aku dan Naruto-kun berpacaran, keluarga Hyuuga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa."

"Tapi—" Sakura tersedak lagi, "tapi apakah tidak ada gadis lain selain aku?"

"Uchiha-san sendiri yang mengatakan kalau ia tidak ingin dengan gadis lain selain Sakura-san."

Bohong. Kata-kata itu tidak mungkin keluar dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak mungkin keluar dari mulut pria dingin yang gila itu. Sakura kemudian menelan ludahnya sendiri dan keringat dingin turun dari dahinya. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi padanya. Tidak mungkin terjadi kepada Sakura.

"Bahkan… Uchiha-san mengatakan akan lebih baik kalau Sakura-san menikah dengannya. Paling tidak diatas kertas."

Sakura menghela nafasnya dan menutup matanya. Ini mimpi. Ini adalah mimpi buruk. Bangun Sakura. Bangun.

* * *

Duak!

Satu tonjokan dilontarkan kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menghindarinya dengan cepat dan menahan tangan kanan peninju itu dengan erat. Pria itu menghela nafasnya dan memberikan tatapan yang dingin kepadanya.

"Ah, kau melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Naruto kemarin," Sasuke melepaskan tangan kanan gadis berambut pink itu, "bagaimana, mau langsung menikah atau pacaran dulu? Lebih baik jika langsung menikah saja... Sakura."

Sakura menahan emosinya dan melontarkan satu tinju lagi. Tangannya ditahan lagi oleh Sasuke dan kali ini pria itu memojokannya pada tembok. Sakura dapat melihat wajah pria itu semakin mendekat, ia dapat merasakan kehangatannya, mendegar suara nafasnya, dan mencium parfum pria yang mahal dari tubuh pria itu.

"Hanya ini jalan keluarnya," bisik Sasuke, "hanya ini jalan terbaik untuk menolak keluarga Hyuuga tanpa mempengaruhi hubungan perusahaan kami."

Sakura kehabisan kata-kata. Ia hanya bisa membeku disana dan ditawan oleh kata-kata Sasuke yang menyebalkan. Ia ingin membantu Hinata, tapi ia tidak ingin lagi berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

"Lebih baik menikah saja," Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura dan mundur beberapa langkah, "kalau kita menikah keluarga Hyuuga benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa."

"Dengar ya Sasuke bodoh," Sakura mengatur nafasnya, "aku ingin seorang suami yang penyayang, bukan seorang dingin sepertimu. Menikah denganmu? Lebih baik kau bermimpi saja!"

Sasuke kemudian tersenyum sinis dan berkata, "kau seorang dokter operasi plastik bukan? Operasi plastik tidak begitu popular disini karena banyak dikritik orang… kau juga masih sulit untuk membayar tagihan… Kalau kau pintar kau akan datang dengan mengenakan cincin pertunangan ini besok pagi."

"Aku sudah bilang, aku ingin seorang suami yang penyayang bukan orang dingin sepertimu yang gila dan— mmph."

Sakura dapat merasakan bibir Sasuke yang dingin bertemu dengan bibirnya. Rasanya tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Rasanya bibir dingin itu perlahan menjadi hangat. Ciuman itu adalah ciuman paksa dari Sasuke, tapi entah kenapa Sakura tidak ingin ciuman itu untuk berakhir.

"Sudah," ucap Sasuke, "aku sudah menjadi penyanyang. Jadi, kau akan membantu Naruto dan Hinata atau tidak?"

Sakura mengambil cincin berlian itu dan menyisipkannya pada jari manisnya. Ia sudah gila. Ia memang sudah sangat gila. Tapi ada sisi dalam dirinya yang merasa bahwa ia telah membuat keputusan yang tepat.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Let me now if you want a second chapter :)


	2. Tidur di Satu Kamar

**Marrying Uchiha Sasuke**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2

Tidur di Satu Kamar?!

* * *

Flashback

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Seluruh badannya terasa gemetar ketika ia berjalan menuju ruang kelas Sasuke. Sakura telah menyelipkan surat cintanya di laci meja Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke yang luar biasa sempurna, berkelas, dan keren akan segera membaca surat cintanya. Ah, apa yang harus Sakura lakukan? Jantungnya berdekup semakin kencang. Ia tidak dapat mengatur nafasnya dengan benar.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dari balik jendela. Ah, Sakura benar-benar tidak berani untuk masuk ke dalam ruang kelas itu. Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke sedang membaca surat cinta milik Sakura dengan wajah dingin. Lelaki itu tidak tampak senang, tapi tidak tampak kesal juga. Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaan Sasuke kepadanya?

Sebelum Sakura dapat berpikir lebih jauh, Sasuke merobek surat cinta itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas itu dan mendengar seluruh kelas berbisik-bisik tentang perilaku Sasuke yang aneh.

"Kalau ingin menulis surat cinta, tulis dengan benar," Sasuke melempar sisa kertas itu ke lantai kelas yang kotor dan menginjak-injak surat cinta itu, "aku tidak punya waktu membaca tulisan yang jelek dan sulit dibaca."

Seluruh anak perempuan di kelas itu tertawa. Kelihatannya mereka senang karena gadis yang menulis surat cinta itu ditolak oleh idola mereka. Sakura dapat merasakan rasa sakit mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia telah menulis surat itu seharian. Ia menghapus dan menulis terus sampai tangannya pegal dan kaku. Ia ingin memberikan surat cinta yang terbaik untuk Sasuke.

"Sakura," Sasuke memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan yang sinis, ditendangnya surat cinta itu ke arah Sakura, "aku tidak akan menyukai wanita jelek seperti dirimu. Tidak usah repot-repot menulis surat cinta jelek seperti ini lagi untukku."

Sakura menahan tangisannya, ia tidak ingin menangis sekarang. Tapi ia sangat yakin pria itu pasti bisa melihat matanya yang berair sekarang. Namun, Sasuke tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Pria itu hanya menghela nafasnya dan mulai membuka buku matematikanya. Ia dapat mendengar para _fans_ Sasuke membisikan kata-kata pedas soal Sakura. Seakan-akan mereka tidak dapat menerima, keegoisan Sakura yang ingin menjadi pacar Sasuke. Sakura tidak akan melupakan hari ini. Tidak akan. Mulai hari ini, Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah pangerannya. Uchiha Sasuke adalah musuh terbesarnya.

End of Flashback

"Tegak," perintah Ino, "yak, sekarang tarik nafas yang dalam."

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, kali ini ia rasa dirinya akan segera mati karena tarikan korset Ino yang luar biasa kencang. Apakah setiap pengantin harus menderita seperti ini agar terlihat cantik di hari pernikahan mereka? Mungkin. Tapi Sakura yakin, tidak begitu banyak pengantin harus merasa menderita seperti Sakura karena harus menikah dengan pria yang paling ia benci di dunia. Alien egois yang bertindak sesukanya saja. Sebenarnya Sasuke itu kena penyakit atau apa sih? Pria mana yang bisa begitu mudahnya mencium bibir seorang wanita dan memaksanya untuk menikah? Pria itu hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri dan tidak pernah peduli akan perasaan Sakura. Sakura tidak ingin mempunyai suami seperti Sasuke. Tapi… Sakura benar-benar ingin membantu Naruto dan Hinata, ia tahu betapa sulitnya Naruto berjuang untuk mendekati keluarga Hinata yang keras. Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk sahabatnya itu. Sedingin-dinginnya sifat Sasuke, mungkin pria itu masih punya hati, mungkin ia hanya ingin membantu sahabatnya, sama seperti Sakura.

"Sakura kau harusnya tersenyum sedikit," Ino mengoceh, "kau tahu tidak kalau gaun yang kau kenakan sekarang itu karya Alexander McQueen?"

Sakura berhenti melamun dan memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin dengan seksama. Gaun yang dipakainya indah sekali. Rasanya ia seperti menjelma menjadi putri Diana… Ia baru sadar, bahwa ada begitu banyak renda yang menghiasi gaunnya. Setiap sudut gaun putih ini dipercantik oleh sesuatu yang mirip dengan permata, ah, ini adalah swarovski yang berkualitas bagus. Sakura kemudian berputar satu kali dan mengagumi betapa indahnya gaun itu mengembang saat ia berputar. Ia benar-benar menjelma menjadi seorang putri… Aduh, gaun ini pasti mahal sekali. Seberapapun kerasnya ia bekerja sebagai dokter, ia tidak mungkin bisa membeli gaun ini.

"Ino," Sakura masih terkagum-kagum, "gaun ini indah sekali…"

"Tentu saja indah bodoh," Ino mengomelinya, "Alexander McQueen itu juga yang dipilih dari sekian banyak designer papan atas untuk membuat gaun bagi Kate Middleton, gadis biasa yang menikah dengan pangeran William dari Inggris itu. Ahh… rasanya seperti cerita Cinderella."

Sakura kemudian hanya bisa berdecak kagum. Si Sasuke itu memang kaya raya kalau begitu. Tapi seorang pembisnis akan terus mencari untung sebanyak-banyaknya. Keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga yang sangat berperan dalam saham… setidaknya itu yang Sakura baca di majalah. Pantas saja Sasuke tidak mau menolak pernikahan dengan Hinata secara blak-blakan, sampai harus melibatkan skenario kacau balau seperti ini. Kelihatannya orang kaya memang selalu tidak puas dengan uang. Si Sasuke itu juga, pasti ingin meraup uang sebanyak-banyaknya dan tidak ingin membuat perusahan kuat seperti Hyuuga untuk memusuhinya. Tipikal jiwa pembisnis; licik dan egois.

"Jadi Sakura," Ino tersenyum penasaran, "kapan kalian mulai berpacaran?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia berjanji tidak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa soal rencana Sasuke. Jadi, ia harus berakting seakan-akan Sasuke dan dirinya hanyalah pasangan biasa yang saling mencintai dan ingin segera menikah, berumah tangga, punya anak dan— tunggu. Punya anak? Oh ya, pasangan normal biasanya ingin punya anak. Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke ingin bertindak sejauh itu? Apakah ia ingin berpura-pura sampai sejauh itu? Apakah mungkin alien dingin itu diam-diam ingin punya anak dengannya? Tapi itu artinya mereka harus melakukan… ah! Tidak, tidak, ini kan hanya pernikahan bohongan! Mana mungkin seseorang ingin memiliki anak dari orang yang tidak dicintainya! Tenang Sakura, tenang. Kalau ia berbuat macam-macam, kau bisa menedang titik kelemahan laki-laki itu.

"Sakura!" Ino mulai kesal, "daritadi melamun terus! Sebenarnya sejak kapan kalian mulai pacaran? Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang sih? Aku kan teman baikmu."

"Sasuke orangnya agak tertutup," Sakura beralasan, "ia tidak ingin ada yang tahu tentang kehidupan percintaanya dan ia ingin menunggu sampai jenjang pernikahan agar tidak ada skandal."

"Oh begitu ya," Ino menganguk-anguk, "kau pasti kesal ya, saat ada gosip Sasuke akan dijodohkan dengan Hinata… tapi untung saja ia cepat-cepat melamar agar gosip itu padam."

Sakura tersenyum saja, ia kemudian mengambil tiara dan meletakkannya diatas kepalanya. Rasanya benar-benar seperti bermatamorfosis dari ulat menjadi kupu-kupu. Tiaranya dihiasi dengan banyak permata kecil dan satu mutiara pink di ujung tiara yang senada dengan rambutnya. Gila, berapa banyak uang yang dikeluarkan oleh pria egois itu untuk pernikahan ini? Pria itu memang terlihat cukup serius sih saat menawarkan pernikahan ini… dan lagi… ciuman itu—

Sakura menyentuh bibirnya dengan jemarinya. Rasanya ciuman itu tidak akan dilupakannya dengan mudah. Lagipula ia juga harus berciuman lagi kan di hari pernikahannya dengan lelaki itu? Kenapa ia jadi tidak sabar ingin mencium lelaki itu lagi? Ahhh sial! Ada apa denganmu Sakura? Lupakan ciuman itu! Cepat lupakan!

"Sakura," Ino tertawa malu, "kau sudah merencanakan malam pertamamu belum? Kau punya pakaian dalam yang seksi tidak?"

Sakura menjatuhkan tiaranya dan tersipu malu, "apa-apaan itu? Kami tidak akan melakukan apa-apa!"

Ino memungut tiara itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau ini bicara apa sih? Mana mungkin tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Kau ini kan akan menikah. Kau pikir lelaki macam apa yang tahan untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa saat malam pertama? Kalau ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, itu namanya dia gay. Tidak tertarik dengan wanita! Kalau bukan kau yang membeli pakaian dalam itu, aku yang membelikannya untukmu!"

"_Lebih baik dia gay saja,"_ pikir sakura.

* * *

Sasuke menyambut semua tamu yang hadir. Ia memasang senyum palsunya yang masih terlihat dingin dan menjabat tangan tamu itu satu-satu. Ia menyambut para pemegang saham, direktur-direktur perusahaan, pengusaha-pengusaha baru, dan tentu saja— keluarga dan teman. Pernikahan ini tidak diduga oleh siapa-siapa. Rock Lee yang telah lama menyukai Sakura, telah menghabiskan assorted chocolate dan makanan penutup lainnya sambil mencoba untuk tidak terlihat seperti orang yang patah hati. Beberapa wanita yang telah mengejar-ngejar Sasuke terlihat kecewa dan membicarakan hal-hal buruk tentang Sakura dari belakang. Sedangkan Kakashi, Jiraiya, dan teman-temannya yang lain bersulang karena merasa bahagia.

"Selamat ya Sasuke!" teriak Naruto sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke dengan kencang, "kau benar-benar sudah menikah ya sekarang! Kalau begitu apa aku harus cepat-cepat menikah juga ya? Ahh.. pesta pernikahanmu benar-benar keren."

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memandang sahabatnya yang sedikit berlebihan itu. Namun dibalik kehebohan Naruto, ia dapat melihat tatapan mata yang penuh rasa terimakasih terpancar dari sahabatnya itu. Ia tahu Naruto itu terlihat bodoh, namun Naruto sebenarnya sangat pintar. Naruto bisa membaca strategi Sasuke dan ia tahu sahabatnya itu merasa tersentuh karena Sasuke mau melakukan hal ini untuknya. Sahabatnya itu menjabat tangannya sekali lagi, kali ini lelaki berambut pirang itu tersenyum sangat hangat, seakan-akan Sasuke telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Dengan melihat itu saja Sasuke sudah merasa jauh lebih baik.

"Uchiha-san," Hinata datang dan membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat, "apa yang anda lakukan kepada saya, tidak akan saya lupakan."

Wanita itu terlihat seperti ingin menahan tangis. Mungkin Hinata merasa bersalah karena harus melakukan hal ini kepada Sakura dan Sasuke. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Hinata tidak bisa bersandiwara. Sasuke hanya bisa menyuruh wanita itu untuk berdiri tegak dan menjabat tangan wanita itu. Tangan wanita itu gemetar dan Naruto terlihat khawatir akan kondisi wanita itu. Sasuke hanya bisa berbisik pelan agar tidak ada orang disana yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kami memang ingin menikah," bisik Sasuke, "ini adalah keputusan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kau dan Naruto."

Hinata terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Sasuke masih bersandiwara dan Hinata tahu betul bahwa ia juga harus ikut bersandiwara. Jika keluarga Hyuuga melihat ada sikap yang janggal, semua usaha Sakura dan Sasuke akan menjadi sia-sia. Hinata kemudian mengeluarkan senyuman yang tipis, dan ia menjabat tangan Sasuke dengan pasti, "saya ucapkan selamat untuk anda, Uchiha-san."

Suara organ pernikahan berbunyi, Sasuke melangkah pasti ke sebelah pendeta. Ia menunggu Sakura keluar dengan gaun pernikahan yang sudah ia siapkan. Ia dapat melihat wanita itu berjalan perlahan ke arah dirinya dan sang pendeta. Wanita itu terlihat gugup, namun tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum. Senyuman itu membuat Sasuke sedikit gugup juga. Sasuke merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Semakin dekat gadis itu melangkah, semakin cepat detak jantung Sasuke berdetak. Sasuke mencoba untuk menyembunyikan ini, namun gadis itu tampaknya dapat menebak sedikit dari isi hatinya.

Sakura sudah berada di hadapannya sekarang. Sasuke tidak dapat mendengar suara pendeta itu lagi. Ia hanya bertanya-tanya, mengapa ia merasakan hal-hal seperti ini di dekat Sakura. Mengapa ia begitu gugup saat wanita itu tersenyum?

"Cincin," bisik Sakura, "Shh… Sasuke cincinnya."

Sasuke kemudian terbangun dari lamunannya dan mengambil cincin pernikahan mereka. Ia kembali menjadi Sasuke yang dingin dan menyisipkan cincin itu ke jari manis Sakura. Wanita itu juga menyisipkan cincin ke jemari Sasuke, namun wanita itu melakukannya dengan sangat gugup.

"Anda boleh mencium pengantinnya," ucap sang pendeta.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan gugup. Wanita itu benar-benar gugup sampai gemetar. Kali ini Sasuke tidak menciumnya dengan paksa, Sasuke menunggu sampai Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah suaminya itu. Kedua bibir itu bertemu dan semua orang menepuk tangan mereka sambil berdiri dan bersorak.

"Tinggal malam pertama ya," bisik Sasuke dingin.

Sakura menghela nafasnya dan mengulang-ulang satu kalimat di benaknya seperti mantra. _"semoga dia gay. Semoga dia gay. Semoga dia gay."_

* * *

Sakura mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar mandi hotel dan menolak untuk keluar. Ia tidak ingin keluar. Ia tidak ingin menjadi tidak suci lagi karena seorang lelaki yang menyebalkan itu. Sakura kemudian menghela nafasnya dan menatap wajahnya yang terpantul di kaca kamar mandi. Ia menghapus make-upnya pelan-pelan dan melepas setiap helai gaun pernikahannya. Ia kemudian memakai pakaian dalam yang sangat tertutup dan piyama dari katun yang menutupi setiap bagian dari tubuhnya. Ia bahkan mengenakan sandal rumah untuk menutupi kakinya dan sarung tangan untuk menutupi tangannya.

"Sakura," Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu, "mau sampai kapan kau mengurung diri disitu?"

Tidak peduli berapa banyak pakaian yang ia kenakan untuk menutupi dirinya, suara Sasuke dari balik pintu membuatnya merasa seperti telanjang lagi. Ia merasa begitu terbuka dan malu untuk tidur di kamar yang sama dengan seorang lelaki. Lelaki itu memang suaminya, tapi pernikahan mereka hanya pura-pura bukan karena cinta. Mana bisa ia keluar sekarang? Yak, Sakura sudah memutuskannya. Ia akan tidur di kamar mandi malam ini dan Sasuke pasti tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padanya.

"Sakura," Sasuke mengetuk sekali lagi, "aku harus menggunakan kamar mandinya… mungkin cukup lama."

Sakura kemudian menutup mulutnya agar tawa tidak keluar. Ia hanya bisa menahan tawa membayangkan 'suaminya' itu mencoba untuk tidak buang air besar di celana. Mungkin Sakura memang tidak boleh keluar dari kamar mandi untuk meliat reaksi alien dingin itu. Sakura dapat mendengar ketukan lagi, kali ini lebih cepat dan lebih kencang dari yang sebelumnya. Namun bukannya merasa kasihan, Sakura malah ingin tertawa.

"Sakura!" kali ini Sasuke berteriak, "kau ada di dalam atau tidak? Apa kau pingsan? Aku akan dobrak pintunya!"

Sebelum Sakura dapat berkata apa-apa, pintu hotel itu sudah didobrak dan Sasuke mendapati Sakura sedang duduk di meja kamar mandi dengan piyamanya. Sasuke terlihat kesal dan mengangkat wanita itu keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aduh!" Sakura berteriak, "Sasuke jangan mengangkatku seenaknya!"

Sasuke kemudian membaringkan gadis itu ke atas ranjang dan wajahnya mulai mendekati wajah gadis itu. Tatapannya yang dingin mulai menghangat dan tangannya merapikan rambut Sakura yang berantakan. Rasanya kali ini Sakura tidak bisa lari lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya, menunggu Sasuke untuk menciumnya.

"Sakura," ciuman itu tidak datang, "aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar."

Mungkin dia gay. Kalau begitu harapan Sakura sudah terkabulkan. Ia tidak harus merasa takut Sasuke akan melakukan ini itu padanya saat ia tidur. Ia bisa tidur dengan tenang malam ini. Tapi apakah Sasuke benar-benar gay? Apakah orang yang gay dapat mencium seorang wanita dengan ciuman yang penuh dengan kehangatan?

Sakura dapat mendengar suara flush toilet yang menandakan Sasuke telah selesai buang air besar. Sasuke menutup pintu kamar mandi dan melangkah perlahan ke sisi Sakura. Pria itu dengan santainya merebahakan diri di samping Sakura dan menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Sasuke tidak terlihat bergairah sama sekali. Ini artinya dia gay bukan?

"Sasuke," Sakura berbisik, "apakah kau itu gay?"

Sasuke terdiam karena kaget, kemudian ia menatap Sakura dengan tajam, "aku normal."

"Jadi kau dan Naruto tidak memiliki perasaan khusus? Tidak apa-apa kau boleh jujur kepadaku. Sejak kecil kalian memang sudah cukup dekat, gay itu sudah mulai diterima kok di masyarakat. Aku juga tidak menantang orang-orang yang gay. Menurutku setiap orang bebas memiliki perasaanya sendiri. Kau memang tidak bisa menang dari Hinata, tapi jika kau terus berusaha mungkin saja Naruto—"

Sebelum Sakura dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Sasuke telah berada diatasnya dan kedua pergelangan Sakura telah ditahan oleh Sasuke. Pria itu melepaskan kancing Sakura yang pertama dengan giginya kemudian Sakura berteriak, "dasar mesum! Lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke kemudian tersenyum sambil menyindir gadis itu, "Barusan kau begitu yakin bahwa suamimu itu gay, kenapa tidak dibuktikan saja sekarang?"

Dasar pria menyebalkan. Apakah ia merasa kesal karena pertanyaan tadi? Tapi ini bukan cara membalas dendam yang baik! Sakura kemudian mencoba menendang lelaki itu, tetapi lutut-lutut lelaki itu menahan kakinya seperti baja. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin memberikan dirinya seutuhnya kepada laki-laki yang paling dibenci oleh dirinya. Kalau begini apa bedanya Sasuke dengan om-om mesum seperti Jiraiya? Kemudian satu tetes air mata keluar dari mata Sakura.

Sasuke melepaskan ikatannya dari tangan Sakura dan kembali berbaring di posisinya yang semula. Tangannya yang dingin dan lembut menghapus air mata itu dan ia pun bertanya dengan dingin, "apakah kau begitu membenciku?"

Sakura menatap lelaki itu dengan hangat dan membaringkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau adalah cinta pertamaku," wanita itu mulai tersenyum pahit, "namun itu hanyalah masa lalu. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dulu… Membencimu? Aku tidak hanya membencimu. Aku sangat membencimu."

"Jadi kau memang memang membenciku," Sasuke menganalisis semua ekspresi wajah Sakura, "…. maaf."

Sakura kemudian membisu. Ia tidak menyangka lelaki yang sombong dan sok belagu itu dapat meminta maaf kepadanya. Mungkin ia tak tahan melihat seorang wanita menangis, mungkin ia punya rasa empati, dan mungkin saja Sasuke ini juga punya hati. Sakura paling tidak bisa menebak isi hati Sasuke. Lelaki ini seperti alien yang tugasnya membuat Sakura pusing saja. Apa mungkin Uchiha Sasuke sudah berubah? Apa Sasuke ingin meminta maaf atas perilakunya saat ia masih SMA? Apa pria ini punya sisi penyayang?

Duar!

Suara guntur membuat Sakura langsung gemetar dan menggigil. Dulu Ino akan segera memeluk Sakura dan menyanyikan lagu nina bobo agar Sakura tidak takut lagi. Tapi teman sekamarnya bukan Ino sekarang. Ia tidak ingin memeluk teman sekamarnya yang gila ini. Ia tidak mau. Ia benar-benar tidak mau!

Duar!

Guntur itu terdengar semakin kencang dan tanpa sadar Sakura sudah memeluk Sasuke erat-erat. Sasuke dapat merasakan jari-jari Sakura yang mungil bergetar di punggung Sasuke. Pelukan Sakura benar-benar tidak dimengerti oleh Sasuke. Wanita itu terlihat seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan. Apa ini semua karena guntur?

"Nyanyikan lagu nina bobo!" Sakura berteriak ketakutan, "Nyanyikan sekarang!"

"Kau pasti bercanda," Sasuke menghela nafasnya, "aku tidak akan menyanyikan lagu kampungan seperti itu. Aku juga tidak suka bernyanyi."

Sakura mencubit punggung Sasuke dengan tangannya kencang-kencang, "cepat nyanyikan!"

"Nina bobo," Sasuke bernyanyi dengan suara yang terlalu tinggi, "oh, nina bobo."

Sakura belum pernah mendengar ada orang yang punya suara sejelek itu. Ternyata Sasuke yang selalu terlihat sempurna punya kelemahan juga. Jika Sasuke bernyanyi di depan umum, orang-orang bisa kabur dan pulang dengan sakit kepala.

"Kalau tidak bobo," suara Sasuke sudah semakin kacau, "digigit—"

"Nyamuk," Sakura mengakhiri lagu itu dengan terburu-buru, "kau ini sedang bernyanyi atau sedang membaca mantra seperti dukun?"

"Untuk apa aku bernyanyi bagus-bagus?" Sasuke membuang muka, "aku juga tidak dibayar sepeser pun."

Duar!

Guntur itu datang dengan suara yang lebih kencang dari yang tadi, Sakura terlihat seperti akan segera menangis. Kelihatannya guntur lebih menyeramkan daripada perilaku Sasuke yang tadi.

"Nina bobo oh nina bobo," Sasuke bernyanyi lagi kali ini suaranya masih seperti radio rusak, namun Sakura dapat mendengar adanya perbaikan nada dan sedikit usaha dibalik lagu itu. Sakura kemudian memejamkan matanya dan hanyut di dalam lagu itu. Kelihatannya ia bisa tidur juga malam ini.

Sasuke kemudian tersadar wanita itu sudah tertidur pulas. Ia dapat mendengar suara dengkuran Sakura yang kecil dan lembut. Rasanya seperti melihat anak kecil sedang tidur. Kehangatan tubuh Sakura dan kelembutan kulit gadis itu membuat ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Namun suara dengkuran pelan wanita itu mendatangkan senyum terjujur di wajah dingin Sasuke. Wajah Sakura terlihat sangat damai saat tertidur, berbeda sekali dengan wajah galaknya sehari-hari. Kalau dipikir-pikir, hari-hari Sasuke selalu penuh dengan rapat dan persetujuan, dengan adanya Sakura, mungkin hari-harinya tidak akan begitu membosankan.

"_Kenapa aku jadi begini?"_ pikir Sasuke.

Malam akan segera berganti pagi dan hari ini akan berakhir. Pernikahan bohongan ini juga akan berakhir setelah Naruto mendapatkan persetujuan untuk menikahi Hinata. Sasuke hanya bisa memandang wajah polos gadis itu dan berharap hari itu tidak cepat datang.

* * *

Special thanks to bitterchoco23, you're my awesome real life bestfriend and a great beta reader.

Wah, terimakasih banyak atas review, follow, dan setiap orang yang telah memilih cerita ini menjadi favorite story mereka! Semua ini membuat author jadi semangat untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Walaupun judulnya tidur sekamar tapi Sasuke tetap harus menjadi gentleman ya… jadi maaf untuk pembaca yang mengharapkan lebih. Mungkin suatu hari adegan itu akan datang? Saya juga masih belum tahu.

Pink Uchiha = Salam kenal juga Pink Uchiha-san! Chapter ini 3000 words, jadi seharusnya 2000 words lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya. Semoga cukup panjang ya hehe.

bluepinkgirl = Hai, salam kenal juga bluepinkgirl-san! Sudah diupdate tepat waktu! Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya XD. Chapter ke 3 akan di update minggu depan!

= Wah… makasih mau setia menunggu dan di favorite. Author senang banget… Ini chapter kedua. Belum tinggal serumah sih karena masih malam pertama… semoga tetap penasaran sama ceritanya ^^.

akasuna no ei-chan = akhirnya sudah dilanjutkan juga ceritanya :) awalnya sempat ragu soal cerita ini, tapi sasusaku yang sering berantem ternyata banyak yang suka juga… wah, terimakasih karena sudah didukung untuk chapter 2.

Guest (4/30) = Sasuke sekarang memang punya perasaan yang 'aneh' pada Sakura. Tapi intinya Sasuke masih ingin jadi suami palsu Sakura dan tidak ingin cepat-cepat cerai. Hehe, ditunggu di chapter 3 ya.

poetri-chan = Thank you banget untuk dukungan poetri-chan! Bakal di update lagi deh cerita ini :) Semoga adegan sasusakunya memuaskan.

ayuwidiarti75 = Arigatou ayu-chan, semoga saja cerita ini bagus terus! Sasusaku forever! Cerita ini pasti akan dilanjutkan XD.

chibiusa = Update kilat sudah datang! Hehe. Atau kurang kilat? Semoga sudah cukup cepat bagi chibiusa-san. Semoga cerita ini terus dibaca ya :)

blyskue = Here comes the second chapter! I hope it's worth the wait! Keep on reading and reviewing blyskue-san ^^.

M = definitely want a second review too :) keep on reviewing M!

reader = Here's a second chapter! I hope you like it :D

Lumina Melody18x96 = Pure fluf coming right up! Jiwa pervert Sasuke sayangnya baru keluar 5% di chapter ini! Hehe… semoga cerita ini terus dibaca ya ^^

Utshuwa Narita = setiap chapter akan diusahakan diupdate setiap minggu :) Semoga scene sasusaku nikahnya cukup memuaskan hehe. Jangan patah semangat! Sasusaku mungkin akan canon di akhir cerita XD *banyak berharap* Sasusaku forever!

Green Mkys = I updated the second chapter as soon as I could XD semoga memuaskan!

lovelychrysant = keempat tokohnya pasti bakal punya koneksi di beberapa chapter… XD semoga di chapter ini hubungannya sudah lumayan jelas… keep on reading ya lovelychrysant-san ^^

Anna Clover = Akhirnya second chapter di publish :) Salam kenal juga Anna Clover-san. Semoga potensi fic ini tidak redup! Yosh! Author akan terus berjuang! Terimakasih atas dukungannya.

Nyimi-chan = Sasuke juga buat author gregetan XD. Semoga chapter ini cukup panjang karena author sudah panjangin menjadi 3000 words. Terus review ya Nyimi-chan!

Akino Yugure = Wah terimakasih atas pujiannya Akino Yugure-san. :) semoga chapter ini tidak kalah dari chapter yang pertama.

XZaa = Update kilat datang! Semoga cukup kilat untuk XZaa-san. XD review lagi ya.

AkasunaAnggi = chapter 2 akhirnya author lanjutkan! Author juga pengen banget di review lagi *puppy eyes* Makasih ya sudah membaca! XD

lu-chan = wawawa, terimakasih lu-chan. Semoga rasa penasarannya tetap ada untuk chapter 3 ^^

baby maybe = I love love-hate relationship! I truly hope it translates to the reader as well. Keep on reviewing baby maybe-san.

sasusakuuu = ini dia chapter 2nya! Semoga tetap bagus ya dimata sasusakuuu-san. ^^

Guest (5/1) = Semangat Sasusaku! Sasusaku forever! XD

Love XOXO = Wah, makasih Love XOXO-san. Semoga chapter 2 serasa seperti membaca novel juga! Keep on reviewing ya ^^.

Vermthy = Halo Vermythy-san :) semoga update ini cukup kilat buat Vermthy-san… Terus merivew ya X3

Guest (5/2) 1= Wah terimakasih atas pujiannya! Semoga fic ini tetap menarik dimata guest-san. :)

Shinigami Teru-chan = Many many thanks for praising this fic... kata-kata BAGUS banget itu masih mengiang-ngiang di kepala saya XD. Sampai di favorit juga... saya senang sekali.

Yumiko Hiroshi = Update kilat datang! I love this chapter so much, saya harap Yumiko Hiroshi-san juga suka chapter ini ^^.

Guest (5/2) 2= Arigatou karena sudah bilang fic ini bagus dan enak dibaca ^^. Saya super senang sekarang!

Yori Fujisaki = thank you, thank you, thank you karena sudah bilang fic ini bagus Yori Fujisaki-san. Aku juga paling suka sasusaku yang seperti ini… keep on reviewing ya :3

DEVIL'D = Hidup sasusaku! Semoga chapter ini tidak jelek dimata DEVIL'D-san! Keep on reviewing ya XD.

amexki chan = terimakasih atas reviewnya amexki chan! Author jadi lebih semangat lagi menulis chapter selanjutnya! Terus meriview ya XD

* * *

Review, follow, atau favorite akan sangat berarti bagiku… *insert puppy dog eyes*

See you in the next chapter!

_Chapter 3_

_Menikahi Orang yang Banyak Maunya_


	3. Menikahi Orang Yang Banyak Maunya

**Marrying Uchiha Sasuke**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 3

Menikahi Orang yang Banyak Maunya

* * *

Note: Semua nama merek diawali dengan huruf besar dan saya tidak bermaksud untuk mempromosikannya atau menjelek-jelekannya ^^.

* * *

"Sarapan pagi dulu," Sakura menendang kaki Sasuke yang ingin cepat-cepat meraih laptop.

Lelaki itu hanya memandang sarapan pagi buatan Sakura dengan dingin. Ada telur rebus, daging sapi, nasi putih, kuah sayur-mayur, buah apel, dan susu. Makanan empat sehat lima sempurna. Makanannya terlihat seperti makanan rumah. Kelihatannya wanita itu tidak tahu caranya memanggil layanan hotel dan memesan makanan enak. Padahal jelas-jelas mereka tinggal di hotel berbintang lima. Dilihat dari buah apelnya, kelihatannya wanita itu baru saja berbelanja di pasar pagi. Apel lokal yang murah seperti itu tidak mungkin di jual di hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Aku pikir dokter punya otak yang pintar," sindir Sasuke, "tapi kelihatannya aku salah… menelpon _room service_ saja kau tidak bisa."

Sakura kemudian menghela nafasnya. Kelihatannya manusia egois itu punya hobi menyindir orang. Sia-sia dia pergi jauh-jauh ke pasar dan bangun pagi-pagi untuk membuat sarapan pagi yang sehat. Walaupun ia benci pada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke sangat sibuk… kalau Sasuke jatuh sakit, Sakura juga akan merasa sedikit sedih. SEDIKIT. Sedikit saja sedihnya. Apa manusia bodoh itu tidak tahu kalau makanan hotel itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan? Para chef-chef bintang lima itu selalu mementingkan bagaimana caranya makanan mereka terlihat cantik dan terasa enak. Padahal mereka menambahkan micin dan mungkin beberapa bumbu lain yang sebenarnya tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

"Aku ini seorang dokter," Sakura menasehati pria itu baik-baik, "walau aku dokter operasi plastik, tapi aku praktek di sebelah dokter nutrisi. Kau harus makan makanan yang sehat. Ini semua juga demi kebaikanmu sendiri."

Sasuke kemudian mengambil biji kopi dan memecahkannya dengan blender khusus. Dengan tenang ia menyeduh biji kopi yang telah halus itu dengan air panas dari termos. Ia duduk disamping Sakura tanpa basa-basi dan menjauhkan sarapan rumahan itu. Sakura terlihat semakin geram ketika Sasuke meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja. Wanita itu terlihat seperti bom yang ingin meledak. Kelihatannya 'isterinya' itu sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi.

"Ini sarapanku," Sasuke mengangkat cangkir kopi itu dan mendekatkannya ke wajah Sakura.

Sakura sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya, "kopi itu bukan sarapan pagi! Dasar anak manja. Bahkan sarapan saja pilih-pilih! Kuberitahu ya, kalau kau tidak makan sarapan yang sehat dan benar, kau tidak akan kuijinkan keluar dari kamar ini atau menyentuh laptop berhargamu. Kesehatan itu nomor satu! Kau tahu tidak ada berapa banyak orang yang jatuh sakit karena tidak sarapan pagi? Sarapan pagi itu sangat penting!"

Sasuke biasanya paling benci diatur oleh orang lain. Namun, wanita itu kelihatannya menanggapi masalah ini dengan serius. Apalagi wanita itu memang seorang dokter… wajar saja jika seorang dokter cerewet soal kesehatan. Kali ini Sasuke menghela nafasnya, ia meraih sumpit di meja itu dan melahap telur rebus yang ternyata lumayan enak itu. Telur rebus itu kelihatannya direndam oleh bumbu-bumbu masak sehingga rasanya meresap kedalam telur itu. Sakura ternyata bisa memasak, walau tidak terlalu mahir. Ah, Sasuke menemukan paprika. Pria itu membenci paprika. Rasanya agak pedas, tapi tidak begitu pedas juga. Sasuke paling benci sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Ia tidak suka saham yang tidak jelas, karyawan yang pendiriannya tidak jelas, ataupun rekan bisnis yang masa depannya tidak jelas. Maka itu, ia juga tidak suka makan paprika yang rasanya tidak jelas itu.

"Makan paprikanya," Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Paprika itu makanan anak-anak," Sasuke menyisihkan paprikanya ke ujung piring.

"Berarti cocok kan untukmu? Dasar, makan paprika saja susah, seperti anak-anak saja… Paprika merah itu baik untuk kesehatan ginjal," ujar Sakura, "kau tahu fungsi ginjal? Fungsinya mengeluarkan racun. Kalau kau makan banyak paprika mungkin sifatmu yang diracuni oleh egoisme dan kesombongan diri itu juga akan ikut keluar."

"Tentu saja aku akan memakannya," Sasuke mengatakannya dengan sarkastik, lalu membuang paprika itu ke tong sampah.

"_Bahkan __makanan saja pilih-pilih_," pikir Sakura, _"sekarang dia bukan saja alien dingin tapi juga pangeran yang banyak maunya."_

Sakura memutuskan untuk menyerah. Kelihatannya ia memang tidak bisa terlalu banyak berharap kepada lelaki dingin seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Sudahlah, ia juga sudah cukup puas, 'suaminya' itu bisa menuruti kata-katanya dan melahap sarapan pagi sederhana buatan Sakura. Ia juga cukup senang karena lelaki itu menghabiskan semuanya sampai bersih dan hanya menyisakan paprika-paprikanya saja.

"Apakah kau punya rencana nanti?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghirup kopinya pelan-pelan.

"Hari ini adalah hari liburku," jawab Sakura, "aku tidak punya rencana apa-apa sampai sore nanti. Tapi nanti malam aku harus ke pesta ulang tahun ibuku."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Sasuke meletakkan cangkir kopinya, "nanti kita akan berbelanja."

Berbelanja? Apa Sakura tidak salah dengar? Biasanya laki-laki paling benci berbelanja. Seumur hidup Sakura, baru kali ini ada laki-laki yang mengajaknya untuk pergi berbelanja. Apalagi, laki-laki itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan kalau lelaki ini akan menemaninya berbelanja. Bukankah orang ini orang yang egois? Mana mungkin orang ini punya waktu untuk menemaninya berbelanja?

"Kenapa bengong saja? Kita harus berbelanja sebelum pemegang sahamku merendahkanku karena isteriku mengenakan baju-baju kumal," Sasuke meraih kunci mobilnya dan mencari-cari sepatu hitamnya, "kau mau duduk disana seharian? Ayo cepat pakai sepatumu, aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Sakura memandang bajunya, kemudian ia menahan emosinya. Bajunya baik-baik saja. Bahkan baju yang ia kenakan sekarang itu ia beli di Zara dengan harga yang tidak murah. Memang sih baju ini ia beli setengah tahun yang lalu saat Zara sale, tapi orang macam apa yang membeli baju Zara saat tidak sale? Mungkin hanya orang gila saja yang ingin menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli banyak baju sedangkan saat masuk kerja ujung-ujungnya harus pakai seragam juga… Sakura kemudian menatap 'suaminya' dan menghela nafasnya.

_Oh ya, aku lupa kalau aku menikah dengan orang gila._

XXX

Sasuke menatap wanita disebelahnya sekali-kali saat lampu merah menyala. Ia mengendarai mobil Mercedes-benz silvernya dengan nyaman, namun wanita itu terlihat tidak nyaman duduk disana. Mobil ini adalah Mercedes-benz SL-class 550, salah satu mobil Mercedes ternyaman saat ini. Sasuke masih tidak mengerti kenapa wanita itu masih terlihat tidak senang sejak tadi. Apa ini semua karena paprika? Atau karena kejadian kemarin malam?

Sasuke kemudian menghela nafasnya dan membuka mulutnya juga, "kenapa cemberut sih? Kau tahu tidak wajahmu itu sudah jelek… kalau wanita sudah jelek, lebih baik tidak usah sok-sok cemberut. Hanya wanita cantik saja yang boleh cemberut. Wanita cantik berubah menjadi jelek kalau cemberut. Kalau kau, sudah jelek, mau jadi apa lagi hah? Merusak pemandangan saja."

Sakura sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi, tadi pakaiannya dikatai kumal, sekarang wajahnya dibilang jelek! Uchiha Sasuke sudah keterlaluan! Sakura sadar kalau pernikahan ini hanya pura-pura, tapi bisakah orang gila ini berpura-pura untuk baik padanya? Mobilnya bagus, jasnya bagus, wajahnya juga tidak butuh operasi plastik, sayang sekali sifatnya itu membuat mobil, jas, dan wajahnya sia-sia. Tapi mobil memang mencerminkan pengendaranya. Mobil mewah ini besarnya sama dengan mobil sedan lainnya, namun isinya hanya terdiri dari dua tempat duduk yang luas. Mobil ini sama egoisnya dengan pemiliknya.

"Kau tahu tidak kalau ini Zara?" Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk bajunya, "baju ini kubeli dengan ragu-ragu karena mahal tahu! Ini adalah satu-satunya bajuku yang mahal! Kita ini tidak boleh boros… lebih baik banyak beramal saja."

_Oh, jadi karena baju_. Sasuke merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan membeli baju baru lagi. Lagi pula Zara itu kan murah, lihat saja tokonya, seperti supermarket begitu. Sasuke tidak tahu harus memilih kata-kata apa lagi untuk mengomentari baju kumal Sakura itu. Baju itu sudah ketinggalan musim, musim ini setiap wanita yang datang ke pesta bisnisnya selalu mengenakan baju-baju pastel dengan lace. Baju Sakura sama sekali tidak memiliki lace dan tidak berwarna pastel. Lagipula bahan baju itu juga tidak terlihat baik, kalau Sasuke tidak salah lihat, bahannya pasti dari polyester. Polyester itu adalah kain yang merupakan imitasi dari satin. Harganya murah dan jika dipakai terlalu lama tidak menyerap keringat. Wanita ini bodoh ya?

"Kau itu bodoh ya?" tanya Sasuke, "kalau aku bilang baju itu kumal artinya baju itu kumal. Mulai sekarang kau adalah isteri dari pemilik perusahaan besar Uchiha, kau tidak boleh terlihat dengan baju murahan. Lupakan Zara, mulai sekarang kau hanya boleh mengenakan Chanel, Fendi, Prada, Dior, Gucci, dan beberapa merek lain yang sekelas mereka. Oh ya, tidak boleh membeli baju yang didiskon ataupun memakai lagi baju yang pernah dipakai saat acara penting. Kau juga tidak boleh memakai baju dengan merek yang sama berulang-ulang. Aku tidak ingin investorku datang dan membicarakan kepelitanku dari belakang lalu berbisik-bisik soal isteriku yang sudah jelek, pakaiannya tidak cantik pula."

Sakura hanya bisa bengong menatap alien dingin itu. Pria itu pasti bercanda kan? Ternyata tidak hanya soal makanan, soal pakaian pun pria itu banyak maunya. Dan lagi, berani sekali dia mengatakan Sakura jelek secara terang-terangan! Pria ini benar-benar butuh diberi pelajaran!

"Baiklah," Sakura dengan kesal mengangguk dan merapikan rambutnya, "aku akan mengikuti permainan bodohmu ini, namun aku bukanlah Barbie yang seenaknya saja kau pakaikan baju bagus lalu kau mainkan. Aku akan melakukan perintahmu dengan gayaku sendiri."

"Kau itu sulit diatur ya," Sasuke menghela nafasnya sambil menginjak rem mobilnya, "kita sudah sampai, sekarang cepat turun."

"Kau tidak memarkir mobilnya?" Sakura turun dengan bingung, "hey bodoh, nanti mobilmu dicu—"

"Dicuri?" Tanya Sasuke, "kau benar-benar kampungan rupanya, di dunia ini ada yang namanya _valet_. Ada orang yang bekerja untuk memarkirkan mobil orang lain. Sayang sekali belum ada orang yang bisa bekerja untuk menutup mulut besarmu."

Cih. Satu-satunya mobil yang pernah diparkir Sakura adalah mobil kedua orangtuanya yang pas-pasan. Biasanya wanita itu juga selalu naik angkutan umum dan tidak pernah berkeliaran di toko-toko yang kelewat mewah seperti ini. Tidak usah disindir seperti itu dong. Mulut Sakura memang agak lebar, tapi meski mulut Sasuke kecil, lelaki itu yang dari tadi mengoceh panjang lebar, bukan dirinya. Pria dingin itu daritadi bertingkah seakan-akan ia bosnya dan menjadi isterinya itu seperti pekerjaan yang ada peraturan, seragam, dan upahnya. Sakura sudah sangat kesal sekarang. Pria itu ingin menginjak-injak dia? Huh, lihat saja apa yang dapat Sakura lakukan padanya.

"Kau ingin isteri yang berkelas bukan?" Sakura berjalan kedalam toko Chanel yang mewah itu dengan senyuman sinis, "aku akan memberikanmu isteri yang berkelas."

Penjaga toko yang tadinya tidak begitu peduli saat Sakura membuka pintu, tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar saat melihat Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kebiasaan pebisnis, selalu saja menilai orang dari penampilan mereka. Mungkin jas Sasuke itu Armani atau Ermenegildo Zegna, apapun jas itu, orang-orang disana sudah mengangguk-angguk saat Sasuke berjalan.

"Aku ingin tas ini," Sakura menunjuk tas Chanel yang dipajang di etlase toko sambil pura-pura tersenyum hangat.

Sasuke memandang wanita itu dengan sedikit rasa kekaguman. Ternyata wanita itu sebenarnya punya mata yang bagus, hanya tidak punya uang dan kepedulian saja untuk membeli barang yang bagus. Tas Chanel yang dipilihnya itu model terbaru dan tipenya adalah klasik. Tas Chanel klasik dipandang jauh lebih berkelas dari tas Chanel lainnya karena modelnya yang _timeless_. Ditambah lagi tas ini dibuat dari kulit domba. Mata Sakura itu ternyata berkelas juga.

"Oh ya aku ingin tas ini…" Sakura kemudian tersenyum licik, "di semua warna."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, sejak kapan wanita itu jadi boros seperti ini? Bukankah tadi wanita itu dengan bangganya berpidato soal amal dan kebiasaanya untuk tidak membeli barang mahal yang tidak berguna? Kemudian, senyum licik itu maksudnya apa? Sudahlah, yang penting Sakura sudah mau membeli barang mahal, dengan begini _image_nya tidak akan buruk saat ada pertemuan investor.

"Oh ya," Sakura menambahkan, "aku ingin parfum _Chanel_N°_5." _

Sasuke memandang wanita itu dengan bingung, "kau tahu parfum _Chanel_N°_5__?__"_

Sakura merasa tersinggung karena daritadi Sasuke menghina dirinya terus. Parfum Chanel N°_5__ kan terkenal, semua wanita juga tahu akan parfum ini. Sakura pernah melihat iklan parfum ini di TV. Ia dengar Nicole Kidman, artis papan atas itu, dibayar 3,7 juta dollar untuk membintangi iklan parfum ini. Sombong sekali, pria itu merendahkannya seperti itu? Walau tidak kaya, Sakura kan juga tidak tinggal di gua._

Sasuke kemudian sibuk dengan iPhonenya, ia melewatkan beberapa jam di luar toko Chanel untuk menjawab telepon penting investornya. Setelah pekerjaannya selesai, Sasuke mendapati Sakura keluar dari toko itu dengan gaun Chanel putih yang elegan dan hak tinggi yang dihiasi dengan pita putih dan logo khas Chanel. Sasuke sempat pangling melihat isterinya itu berjalan dengan percaya diri. Sasuke tidak ingin mengakuinya tapi… isterinya itu sebenarnya… sangat cantik. Wanita itu membawa barang belanjaan yang sangat banyak sampai-sampai ada lima pegawai toko di belakang Sakura yang mengangkat barang belanjaan wanita itu.

"Orang ini yang akan membayarnya," Sakura menunjuk Sasuke sambil tersenyum dengan licik.

Sasuke mengangkat kartu platinum American Expressnya dengan berat hati. Ia tahu jumlah uang yang akan ia keluarkan untuk seragam isteri palsunya itu tidaklah sedikit. Kelihatannya menikah dengan wanita ini seperti berinvestasi dengan saham yang salah. Wanita ini mungkin merasa tersinggung karena dihina terus, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa menerima cara Sakura membalas dendam seperti ini.

"Oh ya ini baru toko Chanel ya ," Sakura menepuk pundak Sasuke sambil tersenyum puas, "kau bilang aku tidak boleh mengenakan baju dari merek yang sama berulang-ulang… itu artinya kita harus ke toko-toko lain bukan? Jadi, kau ingin mulai darimana Sasuke? Prada, Gucci, Hermes, Dolce&Gabbana? Isteri yang berkelas ini siap untuk berpartisipasi."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, ini akan menjadi hari yang menyedihkan untuk dompetnya. Orang kaya juga punya budget, dan wanita ini telah melebihi perkiraaan budget Sasuke. Wanita itu memang jadi terlihat lebih cantik tapi— Eh, _Wanita itu tidak cantik. Wanita itu tidak cantik. Wanita itu tidak cantik. Wanita itu seperti serigala berbulu domba. Ia kejam dan tidak berperasaan._

Sasuke terus meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Haruno Sakura tidaklah cantik, bahwa Haruno Sakura adalah wanita yang licik dan kejam, namun ia sendiri yang tahu betul, kalau isterinya itu telah membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang daripada biasanya.

* * *

"Kita tetap pergi ke rumah ibuku dulu kan?" Sakura membetulkan bando Moschinonya sambil menatap suami palsunya itu, "hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya."

Sasuke mengendarai mobil Mercedes-benz silvernya dengan tenang, ia masih ingat rumah keluarga Haruno. Rumah yang kecil, sempit, dan sederhana. Sasuke paling mengingat letak rumah itu karena rumah Sakura berdekatan dengan rumah Naruto. Sasuke masih ingat bagaimana dulu Naruto suka mengajaknya untuk berkali-kali bersepeda di depan rumah Sakura agar Naruto dapat melihat wanita itu duduk dan membaca buku di teras rumah keluarga Haruno.

"Kita sampai," Sakura turun dari mobil sambil membawa kado untuk ibunya.

Wanita itu dengan bersemangat memanggil nama ibunya sambil mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Sasuke dapat melihat ibu Sakura membuka pintu dan memeluk putrinya dengan bahagia. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat seorang ibu begitu rindu dengan anaknya. Di dunia ini tidak ada orang yang rindu pada Sasuke…

"Sasuke-san," ibu Sakura memanggil pria itu dengan lembut, "ayo masuk ke dalam. Pesta sudah dimulai."

Pesta itu sangat sederhana. Tidak ada yang memakai gaun mahal, tidak ada pemain musik, dan tidak ada koki. Dekorasi pesta hanyalah balon-balon warna-warni dan bunga-bunga dari plastik saja. Namun Sasuke dapat merasakan kehangatan pesta itu. Kelihatannya setiap orang disana benar-benar dekat satu dengan yang lain. Sasuke tidak pernah menghadiri pesta yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Ah, Sasuke!" Naruto memanggil Sasuke dari jauh sambil merebut ramen terakhir dari tangan Chouji, "ayo makan ramen denganku!"

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto dan menatap ramen itu dengan bingung. Kelihatannya Sakura dan ibunya sama-sama suka menaruh paprika di makanan mereka. Sasuke kemudian menolak ajakan Naruto dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Kapan kau akan melamar Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Secepatnya," Naruto berbicara sambil mengunyah ramen miliknya, "tapi… Keluarga Hyuuga belum menyukaiku. Kurasa saat ini aku hanya bisa terus mengembangkan bisnisku dan menunggu sahamku melonjak naik agar keluarga Hinata memandangku sebagai pria yang tepat untuk Hinata."

"Kau sangat mencintai Hinata ya," Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto yang terlihat serius, "cinta itu… seperti apa rasanya?"

"Hm, kau terus memikirkan dirinya, selalu saja ingin bertemu dengannya, kau benar-benar tidak ingin wanita itu pergi dari kehidupanmu, kau merasa ia adalah wanita paling cantik di dunia," Naruto tersenyum bahagia, "kau merasa hari-hari bersama wanita itu tidak pernah membosankan dan jantungmu jadi berdetak lebih kencang jika memikirkan wanita itu."

Sasuke mencerna semua kalimat itu dengan serius. Perasaan-perasaan itu bukan perasaannya untuk Sakura bukan? Sudahlah, lagipula Sakura juga sudah terlanjur membenci dirinya, Sasuke juga merasa kalau wanita itu licik dan punya banyak akal bulus. Apalagi Sakura baru saja mempermainkan dirinya dan membeli banyak sekali baju yang melebihi _budget _seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang kaya raya.

"Terimakasih semuanya karena sudah datang ke pesta ulang tahun saya," ibu Sakura berpidato di ruang makan, "tahun ini adalah tahun yang sangat indah bagi saya. Anak perempuan saya, Sakura telah menikah… ini adalah hal yang sangat berarti bagi saya. Sakura, Sasuke, ayo maju ke depan. Kita harus mendengar cerita bagaimana Sasuke melamar Sakura bukan?"

"Ah," Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan sinis, "karena kau yang melamar, lebih baik kau yang bercerita bukan? Ayo jangan malu-malu, cepat ceritakan kepada mereka _sayang_. "

Kata-kata sayang dari Sakura terdengar seperti caci maki ditelinga Sasuke. Semua orang di pesta kecil itu sudah bersorak-sorai karena tidak sabar mendengar cerita Sasuke, namun Sasuke hanya tersenyum licik. Mungkin ini adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk membalas perbuatan Sakura kepada dompet Sasuke yang terasa lebih tipis.

"Saat itu Sakura sedang mengalami masa-masa yang agak labil," Sasuke menepuk pundak Sakura sambil tersenyum sinis, "Sakura suka sekali marah-marah dan melempar-lempar barang. Saya sempat takut wanita itu akan melempar cincin pernikahan juga."

Suara tawa dapat terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Sakura mencubit Sasuke sambil berbisik kesal, "apa-apaan kau?"

"Aku ingin melamar wanita ini," Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura, "ya, wanita yang _cantik_ ini. Tapi sayang ia punya kebiasaan yang sangat aneh."

"Aku tidak punya kebiasaan aneh," Sakura tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke, "iya kan suamiku _tercinta_?"

"Sakura sangat suka buang angin saat gugup," Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan wajah prihatin, "ya, ia buang angin terus saat aku melamar kepadanya."

"Aku tidak buang angin saat gugup," Sakura menyangkal pernyataan Sasuke sambil terbatuk-batuk, "mungkin Sasuke salah menafsir bau itu. Karena Sasuke sendiri… sering lupa mandi."

"Sakura juga punya sedikit keanehan lain—"

"Yak!" Ibu Sakura melerai mereka berdua, "itulah pengantin baru… selalu bertengkar. Tapi ini adalah hal yang bagus. Sangat bagus. Dan… normal."

"Bagaimana kalau ciuman saja untuk berbaikan!" Teriak seseorang dari belakang.

Sebelum Sasuke dan Sakura dapat berkata apa-apa. Seluruh tamu sudah ramai berteriak, "ciuman, ciuman, ciuman."

"Sudah lakukan saja dengan cepat," Sasuke menarik badan Sakura sambil mencium pipi kanan Sakura. Sakura ingin memukul alien dingin itu tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya di depan umum.

"Itu bukan ciuman!" teriak para tamu, "cium bibirnya!"

Sakura kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan kesal. Wanita itu kelihatannya tidak ingin dicium lagi oleh pria yang paling dibencinya ini. Namun Sasuke tidak punya waktu untuk menanggapi perasaan Sakura, ia harus bersandiwara dan penontonnya sudah berteriak-teriak meminta ciuman. Jika Sasuke tidak mau mencium Sakura, mungkin semua orang akan berpikir mereka tidak saling mencintai.

"Kau sudah dicium dua kali harusnya satu kali lagi bukan masalah bukan?" Sasuke berbisik ke kuping Sakura.

Kemudian tanpa banyak menunggu, bibir mereka bertemu lagi. Kali ini Sakura benar-benar ingin cepat-cepat melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke. Ia benar-benar ingin segera pergi ke tempat yang sepi dan meninju bibir Sasuke dengan kepalan tangannya. Berani sekali dia menganggap mencium bibir Sakura itu hal yang biasa? Ciuman itu adalah suatu hal yang indah, romantis, dan berarti! Ciuman harusnya dilakukan dengan orang yang disayangi!

"Bibirmu kering," Sasuke berbisik ke kuping Sakura sambil tersenyum dingin, "rasanya tidak enak."

Sakura kemudian menginjak sepatu Sasuke dengan hak tingginya. Suara Sasuke yang menahan sakit dapat didengar oleh para tamu. Mereka semua memandang Sakura dan Sasuke dengan histeris.

"Oh ya kebiasaan anehku bukan buang angin saat gugup," Sakura tersenyum kepada Sasuke, "masa kau lupa kalau aku suka menginjak kaki orang saat gugup, _suamiku tersayang_?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya sambil menahan rasa sakit di kakinya. Kelihatannya ia telah memilih kehidupan berumah tangga yang sedikit ekstrim.

"Oh ya, kapan kalian akan berbulan madu?" tanya salah satu tamu.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, kelihatannya bulan madu mereka tidak akan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan hati Sasuke. _Pernikahan pura-pura ini merepotkan sekali._

* * *

Special thanks to bitterchoco23, you're my awesome real life bestfriend and a great beta reader.

Maaf sekali karena ada sedikit masalah di chapter 2 dan nama favaritsuka-san tidak keluar. Kelihatannya nama yang ada dot/titik tidak terbaca karena kasus yang sama terjadi di cerita saya yang lain. Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena ketidaktelitian saya. *bow* ini adalah review yang seharusnya untuk favaritsuka-san ^^

favaritsuka= Wah… makasih mau setia menunggu dan di favorite. Author senang banget… Ini chapter kedua. Belum tinggal serumah sih karena masih malam pertama… semoga tetap penasaran sama ceritanya ^^.

* * *

meongnbuyung = Halo meongnbuyung-san! Terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview kedua ficku! I really appreciate it! Semoga cerita di chapter ini tetap enak dan ringan dibaca! Aku tunggu review selanjutnya ya ^^

Love XOXO = I adore you too, thank you for reading all of my fic XD. I actually adore Alexander McQueen because I love how beautiful and creative he is. He pushes the boundaries and creates a whole new world in the fashion industry! I have a little passion for fashion! I hope it translates well to the reader throughout this chapter!

akasuna no ei-chan = Iya! Semoga chapter ini punya sedikit kejutan untuk akasuna-san! XD Saya sebenarnya cukup senang menulis chapter ini! Entah kenapa menulis Sasuke yang dingin itu sangat menyenangkan! XD Review lagi ya.

M = Iya, saya ingin membuat Sasuke punya kelemahan dan entah kenapa saya pikir scene ini sangat pas untuk dibuat! Wah, terimakasih ya sudah mereview chapter ini! XD M-san! Keep on reviewing

favaritsuka = Wah, maaf ya favaritsuka-san karena di chapter kemarin nama anda tidak muncul! Namun, saya benar-benar senang anda terus mereview *tears of joy* Maaf karena Sasuke mendapat suara yang kurang bagus di chapter saya… saya pikir stiap pria sempurna harus punya kelemahan, dan kelemahan ini pas untuk mencairkan suasana Sakura yang tegang. XD. Yosh! Terus mereview ya!

Guest (5/6/13) = Iya, Sasuke memang sedikit misterius XD. Wah, tapi terimakasih sudah mereview cerita ini! Mereka akan menjadi pengantin baru yang saya harap seru untuk dibaca! Karena di chapter depan mereka akan berbulan madu! Ditunggu review selanjutnya ya!

baby maybe = wah, baby maybe-san kelihatannya telah membaca hampir semua fic saya! Terimakasih banyak ya! Saya sangat terharu *tears of joy* saya akan update setiap minggu! Terus review ya XD.

sasusakuuu = wah, sasusakuuu-san kembali mereview cerita ini! Terimakasih banyak ya! Perasaan Sasuke masih belum jelas! Semoga sasusakuuu-san terus membaca fic ini ya! XD.

Neerval-Li = Salam kenal juga Neerval-Li – san. Terimakasih banyak telah membaca dan mereview fic ini! Saya sangat senang karena telah dipuji soal penggambaran Sakura di fic ini! Terus baca dan terus review ya XD. Saya sangat senang.

AkasunaAnggi = Halo Akasuna-san. Iya… sayang sekali Sasuke harus punya kelemahan juga pada akhirnya XD. Tapi saya senang menggambarkannya disini karena ia bisa mencairkan suasana yang tegang. Okay, saya akan terus berjuang dan mengupdate tepat waktu! Terus review ya !

uzumakikuchiki = wah, terimakasih karena uzumakikuchiki-san sudah membaca kedua fic saya dan mereviewnya! Saya sangat amat sangat senang! Saya sangat suka menulis adegan Sasuke yang walau tidak berbakat, tetap berusaha untuk menyanyi demi Sakura! XD. Terus mereview ya!

my name nikha = Salam kenal juga nikha-san. Terimakasih sudah bilang cerita saya bagus :D Saya tentunya akan terus melanjutkan! Seharusnya si akan saya update tiap minggu! Ditunggu ya… Author bakal makin semangat lanjutin kalau di review *puppy dog eyes*

Novrie TomatoCherry = Huwaaa makasih sudah dibilang keren XD. Chapter ini kurang lebih panjangnya sama dengan chapter sebelumnya… tapi chapter depan akan saya usahakan lebih panjang dari chapter ini! Terimakasih sudah di fav ya! I'll keep writing ^^

Green Mkys = Sasusakunya masih taking it slow karena dua-duanya masih belum membuka hati buat jatuh cinta. Hehe makasih banget loh udah tetep review walaupun ga tau mau review apa… I really appreciate it! Smoga Sasusaku di chapter ini dimaklumi dulu… chapter depan pasti lebih bagus adegan sasusakunya!

Waaa = Thank you! Makasih ya, Waaa-san karna sudah memuji ceritaku! ^^ Tata bahasa dan cerita menghiburnya akan terus saya pertahankan! I hope you like this chapter!

hanazono yuri = Semoga updatenya cukup kilat! Harusnya sih di update setiap bulan hehe. Chapter depan semoga terus dibaca ya… karena mereka bakal bulan madu hehe XD.

yuu-chan = halo, yuu-chan! update kilatnya datang! Wawawa makasih karena sudah dibilang kereeeeeen abis! *tears of joy* Chapter ini kurang lebih sama panjangnya dengan chapter lalu, tapi chapter depan pasti lebih panjang! Hehe.. author akan terus berjuang!

sasusaku Uchiha = Sasuke masih rada-rada galau hehe.. Iya alur pernikahannya memang agak cepat hehe… sekarang karena sudah masuk ke kehidupan pernikahan semoga udah ga terlalu cepat lagi alurnya! Apakah alurnya sudah lumayan? Hehe mohon bimbingannya ya ^^

milkyways99 = Update kilat! Ini dia! Hehe… Wah makasih udah bilang ceritanya bagus banget. Author senang sekali XD.

bitterchoco23 = Finally! You reviewed this fan fiction! Sasuke was a total jerk in the flashback, but he was trying to be a better man XD. Awww. I will be careful not to drag them out of their real personality in the manga! I will be extra careful next time! Third chapter is here and I am truly grateful that you want to check my spelling and grammar!

PinkyBlue = Thank you so much udah bilang fic ini bagus! Fic ini akan terus dilanjutkan XD terus review yaa author senang kalau direview ^^

Silvi Ichigo = Update kilat datang! Pas satu minggu XD. I'll keep on writing… thank you so much udh di review ya! Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan! Terus baca ya! Sasuke bakal makin terlihat kaya di chapter selanjutnya hihihi.

lhyliakiryu = Salam kenal lhyliakiryu-san. Makasih ya udah bilang fic ini menarik… author jadi lebih percaya diri nulisnya XD hehe. Saya akan melanjutkan fic ini dengan lebih bersemangat! Terus mereview ya!

cherry's emerald = Sasuke's cool image will be kept XD. Karena saya jatuh cinta sama cool imagenya Sasuke, pesona dingin dan kata-kata tajam Sasuke bakal terus ada di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, tapi sebenarnya hatinya baik sama Sakura. Terus review ya biar author lebih semangat nulis! Hehe.. I truly appreciate it.

HarunoUchihababy = Hi there! Thank you ya, sudah puji fic ini! Iya Sakura itu memang jadi lebih dewasa meski memang karena ditindas Sasuke… I'm so sorry Sakura… Adegan Sasusaku yang hot?! Hm… akan saya pikirkan… ok sudah dipikirkan. Chapter depan ada yang hot dikit deh… dikit aja ya XD.

canthy = Halo canthy-san! Makasih udah bilang bagus! Author update secepat mungkin dan inilah hasilnya… chapter 3! Semoga bagus .. hehe

Yori Fujisaki = Sasuke saya buat super menyebalkan di chapter ini dan entah kenapa saya benar-benar suka membuat Sasuke yang menyebalkan ini… *author ditampar deh hehe* Kemarin dengan Alexander McQueen hari ini dengan Chanel… XD. Yeyy.

senayuki-chan = wah, makasih udah suka… pake banget lagi! Wawawa author senang sekali… pake banget! Aku juga suka married life! Minggu depan mereka bulan madu deh XD Author jadi ga sabar nulisnya…

AnUchihaPrincess = Arigatou karena bilang authornya baik… *langsung melayang* Wah, AnUchihaPrincess-san suka Sasuke yang kejam ya! Author juga senang kok nulisnya… makasih banyak ya udah review!

Vermthy = Halo lagi Vermtyh-san! Waaa makasih udah terus mereview fic ini! Author sangat senang! Update ini sekilat-kilat yang author bisa… I hope you like it! Chapter 4 will be out next week! Enjoy!

chii no pinkycherry = Hai chii-san! Author janji ga bakal ada selingkuh karena kalau author diselingkuhin, author juga pasti minta pisah XD hehhe. Kalau berantem… mungkin berantem-berantem kecil ya karena mereka memang lagi galau soal perasaan mereka sendiri… ehehe. Adegan sasusaku yang fluffy akan saya munculkan di chapter 4! Keep on reviewing ya!

Dear1213 = Wah many thanks karena sudah puji-puji fic ini! Update ini secepat yang author bisa XD hehe. Smoga cukup cepat! I love love-hate relationship as well! *butterflies in my stomach* Keep on reviewing ya!

* * *

Thank you for your support! I truly appreciate it! Jika makin banyak yang mereview, favorite, atau follow, entah kenapa author langsung pingin buka laptop dan nulis lagi… Makasih banyak ya *tangis bahagia*

See you on the next chapter!

* * *

_Next Chapter_

_Chapter 4_

_Bulan Mad__u yang Tidak Terlupakan _


	4. Bulan Madu yang Tak Terlupakan

**Marrying Uchiha Sasuke**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 4

Bulan Madu yang Tak Terlupakan

* * *

**Italia, Tempat Romantis untuk Berbulan Madu**

Luxury News Travel

**By: Metropolis Editors | Maret | Issue: 143 |**

Anda pasti tahu bahwa Italia adalah salah satu tempat paling romantis di dunia. Italia adalah tempat dimana anda bisa bebas untuk jatuh cinta. Anda dan pasangan dapat menikmati pemandangan kota Italia yang klasik dan indah, mencicipi makanan dan anggur yang mewah, dan menikmati ribuan aktivitas romantis lainnya. Ada begitu banyak tempat yang indah di Italia, sebut saja; Venisia, Tuscany, Cinque Terre, Piedmont, Roma, ah, Italia, Italia… Jika anda berbulan madu di Italia, anda pasti akan mendapatkan bulan madu yang tidak akan anda lupakan. Masih merasa pasangan anda kurang romantis? Bawa saja dia ke Italia!

* * *

Sakura menutup majalah itu dan menaruhnya kembali ke tas Hermes putihnya. Italia ya? Mau dibawa ke Italia lah, ke Perancis lah, 'suami' Sakura yang dingin itu tidak mungkin berubah menjadi pangeran yang romantis. Hati pria itu pasti terbuat dari es atau besi yang sudah karatan, Sakura yakin sekali suaminya itu pasti akan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan langsung meninggalkan Sakura saat mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka, Italia. Sakura hanya bisa memandang awan-awan yang terlihat indah dan lembut dari jendela jet Sasuke. Sakura tahu awan itu faktanya tidak lembut karena awan terbuat dari air dan kristal es… Seperti awan, Sakura juga tahu Sasuke itu terlihat tampan dan sempurna namun sebenarnya dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Sakura tahu betul akan hal itu, namun ia ingin suaminya itu paling tidak berpura-pura untuk menyayanginya, memperhatikannya, memanjakannya. Ya, Sakura ingin pria yang seperti itu, tapi ia hanya bisa menatap awan itu lagi dan menghela nafasnya. _Sasuke tidak mungkin seperti itu, lupakan saja impianmu itu._

Dengan wajah yang masam, Sakura melahap macaroons warna-warni yang disediakan oleh pramugari dan mengunyahnya dengan kesal. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin ikut-ikutan pergi ke Italia. Sasuke memang sempat tersenyum dingin dan memberitahu semua orang bahwa ia dan Sakura akan berbulan madu di Italia… namun alien berhati busuk itu sebenarnya punya rencanya yang lain. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin berbulan madu di Italia, tapi ia harus menghadiri rapat _shareholder_ Victoria's Secret di Roma. Rapat pemegang saham itu selalu memilih tempat yang berbeda-beda setiap tahun, sedangkan tahun ini mereka memilih untuk rapat di Roma. Sasuke pikir kesempatan ini sangat bagus untuk dijadikan kedok bulan madu… tapi Sakura sebenarnya sudah muak berpura-pura menjadi isteri alien egois itu.

"Bukankah sudah kularang berkali-kali agar kau tidak cemberut?" Sasuke meminum kopinya dan duduk di sebelah Sakura, "kau jelek sekali."

"Ini wajahku, jadi terserah aku mau buat jadi bagaimana," Sakura melahap dua macaroons lagi sambil menatap suami dinginnya itu.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan mendarat," Sasuke meletakkan cangkir kopinya, "lebih baik kau siapkan senyum terbaikmu karena kita akan bertemu orang penting."

"Orang penting?" Sakura meneguk jus jeruknya dan menatap suaminya itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Ya," Sasuke kembali menatap isterinya tajam-tajam, "musuh terbesarku."

* * *

Uchiha Itachi memakai jas Givenchynya sambil menatap cermin yang bersih itu. Adiknya telah menjadi pria yang hebat. Terlalu hebat bahkan. Saat ini Perusahaan Uchiha butuh seorang pemimpin… Itachi dan Sasuke, keduanya adalah pembisnis yang hebat, namun Itachi belum menikah, Sasuke sudah menikah. Jika para pemegang saham perusahaan mereka harus memilih, tentu saja orang yang sudah menikahlah yang akan dipilih. Orang yang sudah menikah akan memiliki anak dan keturunan. Dengan begitu, masa depan perusahaan akan lebih terjamin.

Pria dengan jas hitam itu hanya bisa tersenyum masam. Itachi harus menyusun sebuah strategi agar adiknya itu tidak menjadi pemimpin perusahaan. Sejujurnya, Itachi tidak yakin kalau pernikahan Sasuke dengan isterinya itu adalah penikahan yang sungguh-sungguh. Sasuke tidak pernah punya waktu untuk percintaan, pikiran adiknya itu selalu dipenuhi dengan bisnis. Jika dugaan Itachi tepat, pernikahan yang tiba-tiba ini juga sebenarnya adalah sebuah strategi bisnis yang disusun oleh Sasuke. Sebenarnya hal ini juga masih belum diketahui kebenarannya oleh Itachi, semua ini hanyalah spekulasi saja, namun Itachi punya firasat kalau spekulasinya ini benar. Jika adiknya itu sudah sampai ke Roma, ia akan segera mengirim orang untuk mengikuti Sasuke dan Sakura. Jika ia dapat membuktikan bahwa pernikahan mereka hanyalah pernikahan bohongan… mungkin ia dapat mengancam Sasuke untuk mengundurkan diri dalam persaingan mereka. Itachi akan mencari cara apapun untuk memimpin Perusahaan Uchiha. Ia tidak peduli jika adiknya atau siapapun juga benci kepadanya.

"Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama sudah sampai di Roma, ia ada di lobi hotel sekarang," kata sekertaris Itachi, "ia juga berkata akan mengikuti rapat pemegang saham Victoria's Secret bersama-sama dengan anda."

Itachi menganggukan kepalanya, ia membuka pintu kamar hotel itu dan berjalan dengan percaya diri ke dalam lift. Ia menghela nafasnya dan menuju ke lantai dasar hotel itu. Lobi hotel itu sangat besar namun Itachi langsung mengenali wajah itu. Wajah adiknya. Ia dapat melihat adiknya sedang duduk di sofa bersama dengan Sakura dan mereka berdua sama sekali tidak terlihat mesra. Adiknya terlihat sangat dingin terhadap isterinya sendiri. Senyuman isterinya juga tampak sangat palsu.

"Sasuke," Itachi memanggil adiknya itu, "kelihatannya kau sampai dengan selamat."

Sasuke berdiri dan tersenyum dingin, "apa kau berharap aku tidak sampai dengan selamat?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Itachi memasang senyum palsunya, "ah ya, aku hampir lupa. Sakura, senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku kakaknya Sasuke, kita pernah bertemu di pesta pernikahan kalian."

"Ah, iya, Itachi-san bukan?" Sakura membalas senyuman itu.

"Panggil saja nii-san," Itachi menjabat tangan wanita itu, "kita keluarga sekarang."

Sesaat ketika Sakura selesai menjabat tangan Itachi, Sasuke langsung merebut tangan mungil Sakura dan menggandengnya dengan erat.

"Kalau begitu… sampai bertemu lagi di rapat _shareholder_ Victoria's Secret nanti malam," Sasuke langsung pamit, "kami berdua harus segera berbulan madu."

Sasuke langsung berjalan menjauhi Itachi sambil menarik Sakura. Sasuke harus pergi sejauh mungkin, sejauh mungkin dari Itachi. Kakak laki-lakinya itu punya pengamatan yang sangat baik dalam menilai orang. Hanya dengan berjabat tangan saja, pria itu bisa tahu apakah orang yang berjabat tangan dengannya itu sombong, rendah hati, gugup, atau percaya diri. Pria itu adalah pria yang patut untuk ditakuti dan Sasuke takut kakak laki-lakinya itu akan tahu soal pernikahan palsu ini juga. Perasaan Sasuke tidak enak, ia dapat merasakan ada orang yang mengikuti mereka dari jauh. Gila. Kelihatannya kakaknya itu sudah menyuruh orang untuk mengikuti Sasuke dan Sakura. Jika kedok mereka terbongkar seperti ini usaha Sasuke dan Sakura akan sia-sia saja. Apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan sekarang? Kelihatannya hanya ada satu jalan keluar saja.

"Sasuke," Sakura tampak sedikit terkejut, "kenapa kau membawaku ke toilet wanita?! Kenapa kau ikut masuk juga?! Cepat keluar!"

Sasuke tidak menanggapi kata-kata Sakura dan masuk ke toilet wanita itu dengan percaya diri. Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya dan ia yakin di toilet itu tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia kemudian mengunci pintu toilet itu dan melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Mulai sekarang kita harus akting seharian," Sasuke menghela nafasnya, "hanya itu jalan keluarnya."

"Apa?" Sakura tampak tidak percaya, "jalan keluar? Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kita harus akting seharian?! Aku tidak mau akting lovey dovey kalau kau sendiri menanggapiku dengan dingin begitu! Orang-orang akan melihatku sebagai wanita yang agresif dan punya cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan denganmu."

"Kalau begitu ajari aku," Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura dengan serius.

"Apa?" Sakura hanya bisa mengulang kata-kata itu lagi, "apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tuli?" Sasuke tampak kesal, "aku bilang ajari aku agar aku bisa terlihat seperti orang yang jatuh cinta kepadamu."

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" Sakura menatap wajah suaminya itu dengan bingung, "apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Itachi sudah curiga kepada kita," Sasuke mulai menerangkan, "ia sudah mengirim orang untuk mengikuti kita. Jika ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan kita… entahlah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria itu. Itachi adalah orang yang berbahaya."

"Berbahaya? Ia adalah saudaramu sendiri," Sakura tampak tidak percaya, "keluarga tidak mungkin saling melukai."

"Kau tidak dibesarkan di keluarga Uchiha," Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura dengan dingin, "kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Ya sudahlah… tapi kau harus berakting dengan benar ya, aku tidak mau terlihat seperti wanita yang tergila-gila padamu sedangkan kau menanggapiku dengan _poker face_," Sakura menghela nafasnya, "pertama-tama kau harus membuang wajah datar batu itu dan menggantinya dengan wajah yang sedikit bahagia."

Sasuke memandang cermin di toilet wanita itu dan mencoba untuk tersenyum. Sakura memandang suaminya itu dengan sedikit pasrah. Suaminya tetap terlihat dingin. Senyumannya juga lebih mirip senyuman licik daripada bahagia. Sudahlah… wajah Sasuke memang seperti itu, kalau mau membuat dia punya wajah yang bahagia mungkin Sakura harus operasi plastik dulu wajah suaminya ini.

"Sudah, sudah, sudah," Sakura menghela nafasnya, "wajahmu memang tidak cocok untuk tersenyum hangat. Begini saja, mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku dengan panggilan 'sayang', 'honey', atau 'baby', apapun itu agar aktingmu lebih meyakinkan."

"Ada lagi sayang?" Sasuke menyebutkan kata-kata sayang itu dengan datar. Yah, lumayan lah daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Rangkul aku saat kita berjalan," Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke dan melingkarkannya ke punggung Sakura, "lalu aku akan merangkulmu juga."

Dekat sekali. Sasuke dapat mencium parfum Chanel N°_5 Sakura yang elegan. Ia dapat merasakan aroma bunga _ylang ylang, neroli dan aldehydes yang mewah. Sakura merangkul pinggang Sasuke dan menempelkan tubuhnya lebih dekat ke tubuh suaminya itu. Sasuke dapat merasakan buah dada sakura yang lembut menempel ke tubuh Sasuke, kemudian Sasuke langsung melepaskan rangkulan itu.

"Katanya kau mau berakting… setiap pasangan pasti berjalan sambil saling merangkul," Sakura tampak marah, "kau ini serius mau berakting atau tidak?"

Sasuke kemudian merangkul Sakura sekali lagi. Ya sudahlah, toh wanita itu tidak sadar… lagipula ini hanya buah dada, kenapa harus pusing? Ini hanya buah dada. Hanya buah dada. Lagi pula buah dadanya juga tidak terlalu besar… paling cup apa sih? B kali. Sasuke sudah sering melihat wanita dengan buah dada lebih besar. Lagipula ini hanya rangkulan saja dan buah dada Sakura hanya menempel sedikit saja di tubuh Sasuke… Sasuke juga tidak memegang dada itu dengan tangannya… kenapa harus pusing? Sudah, ini semua hanya akting, untuk apa peduli soal hal kecil ini?

"Nah, kemudian sesekali kau cubit pipiku sambil pura-pura gemas padaku," Sakura menerangkan.

Sasuke mencubit pipi Sakura keras-keras, kemudian wanita itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Cubitnya yang benar bodoh!"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sakura dan Sasuke dapat mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Kelihatannya ada orang yang ingin memakai toilet. Sakura ingin membuka pintu toilet itu, namun Sasuke melarangnya.

"Cosa stai facendo?!" Seorang wanita terdengar seperti sedang marah dan menegur Sakura dan Sasuke dengan Bahasa Italia. Wanita itu berteriak sekali lagi dan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu toilet itu.

"Fare l'amore," Sasuke berteriak, membalas kata-kata wanita itu dari balik pintu, dan wanita itu langsung berhenti marah-marah.

Sakura menatap pria itu dengan sedikit kagum dan bertanya, "tadi itu apa-apaan?"

"Wanita itu marah dan bertanya kita sedang apa lama-lama disini, jadi aku bilang saja kita sedang melakukan hubungan intim," Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan cuek, "jadi tadi kita sampai mana?"

"Apa?!" Sakura tampak tidak senang.

"Orang suruhan Itachi juga akan curiga kenapa kita lama-lama di toilet, lebih baik kita berikan cerita yang bagus saja untuknya," jawab Sasuke dingin, "kenapa kau tidak senang? Kau ingin meneriakkan erangan-erangan palsu juga?"

"Tidak terimakasih!" Sakura menolak ide itu mentah-mentah, "sudahlah... hari ini sampai disini saja, lebih baik kita keluar dan menerapkan pelajaran kita hari ini."

Sasuke membuka pintu toilet itu dan merangkul Sakura erat-erat. Sesekali ia mencubit pipi wanita itu pelan-pelan dan mengusap-ngusap rambut wanita itu dengan lembut. Mata-mata Itachi memotret pasangan baru itu berkali-kali. Klik! Klik! Klik! Pasangan baru itu baru saja berlama-lama berhubungan intim dan sekarang keluar dari toilet sambil bermesra-mesraan. Kelihatannya dugaan Itachi-sama tidak selalu tepat.

* * *

Setelah seharian berkeliling di Roma dengan Sakura, berakting menjadi suami yang sedang jatuh cinta, dan selesai rapat dengan para pemegang saham Victoria's Secret, Sasuke akhirnya bisa bernafas juga. Mata-mata Itachi tidak mungkin masuk sampai ke kamar hotel Sasuke, lagi pula ini sudah dini hari, mata-mata itu pasti harus tidur dan beristirahat, jadi paling tidak Sasuke bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri sepanjang malam. Hari ini benar-benar merupakan hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi Sasuke. Kakak laki-lakinya itulah sumber masalahnya. Sudahlah, ia tidak mau lagi memikirkan bisnis, Itachi, maupun pernikahan pura-pura, pokoknya ia sekarang sudah bebas.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar hotelnya dan melepas jas Yves Saint Laurent miliknya, ia melempar jas itu ke lantai dan melepaskan dasinya juga. Ia membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya dan langsung merebahkan diri ke ranjangnya. Ia benar-benar lelah berpura-pura, paling tidak satu malam saja ia ingin melakukan hal yang ia suka. Walaupun itu tidak baik untuk _image_nya, ia ingin mencobanya. Ia benar-benar lelah mengenakan topeng penyamaran ini.

Pintu kamar mandi itu Sasuke buka pelan-pelan, ia ingin mencuci mukanya dan segera tidur saja. Ah, lupakan saja soal melakukan apa yang ia suka. Ia ini adalah seorang anggota keluarga Uchiha dan keluarga Uchiha bertugas untuk berbisnis, bukan bersenang-senang. Saat ini hal yang paling penting adalah mengalahkan Itachi dan menguasai Perusahaan Uchiha. Sasuke tidak punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang.

KYAAA!

Teriakan Sakura membuat kuping Sasuke benar-benar pengang. Sasuke menatap isterinya yang ternyata baru keluar dari shower box… dan wanita itu… telanjang. Wanita itu hanya bisa menutupi bagian-bagian kemaluannya dengan tangan mungilnya. Sakura kemudian berteriak lebih kencang, berharap Sasuke segera keluar dari kamar mandi itu, tapi suaminya itu masih belum keluar juga.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?!" wajah Sakura sudah benar-benar merah sekarang, "kau bilang rapatnya selesai jam satu dini hari! Sekarang masih jam dua belas malam!"

"Sekarang sudah jam dua."

Sial. Jam Sakura pasti rusak atau mati… Kenapa ia keasyikan mandi sampai-sampai ia tidak mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka? Ini benar-benar hari kesialannya. Ia tidak percaya tubuhnya telah dilihat oleh Sasuke! Ia benar-benar ingin memutar balik waktu dan merubah kejadian memalukan ini. Tubuh Sakura panas sekali, padahal ia baru mandi, ah sial. Ini semua karena Sasuke terus menatapnya sejak tadi! Kenapa Sasuke terus menatapnya?! Dan lagi kenapa suaminya itu masih juga belum keluar dari kamar mandi?! Memangnya pria itu tidak merasa malu apa?!

"Kenapa masih belum keluar juga?!" wajah Sakura benar-benar sudah merah seperti tomat, "cepat balikan badanmu bodoh!"

Sasuke membalikkan badannya sambil mencoba bernafas dengan benar. Ia memang sudah bukan anak remaja lagi, tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang wanita telanjang di depan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka dirinya akan segugup dan seaneh ini. Sasuke dapat merasakan detang jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih parah dari hari pernikahannya. Sasuke merasa seluruh tubuhnya panas sekali. Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi kepadanya? Ia tidak pernah memandang Sakura sebagai wanita yang seksi, tapi karena insiden malam ini Sasuke jadi berubah pikiran. Sebenarnya Sakura itu sangat seksi. Lekukan tubuhnya terbentuk dengan indah, belahan dadanya yang— Okay, okay ini semua harus berhenti sekarang juga! Sasuke tidak datang ke Roma untuk memikirkan yang tidak-tidak! Ia ke Roma untuk bisnis. Bisnis saja. Tidak ada yang lain lagi.

Sakura terus mencari pakaian dalamnya di kopernya, namun wanita itu malah hanya menemukan baju-baju mahal yang baru ia beli beberapa hari yang lalu dengan Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak menemukan baju dalam disana. Sakura benar-benar panik setengah mati. Bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan baju dalam?! Baju dalam itu kan sangat penting! Bagaimana ini?! Sakura tidak mungkin kan keluar tanpa mengenakan baju dalam?! Ah sial! Semoga ia tidak sadar… oh kamisama… semoga ia tidak sadar…

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang baru keluar dengan baju terusan yang sangat… seksi. Okay, sebenarnya baju itu tidak seksi. Baju itu hanyalah gaun biasa yang terbuat dari kain sutra yang halus. Tapi… dilihat darimanapun Sasuke tahu kalau isterinya itu tidak memakai baju dalam. Sial. Sial. Sial. Sial. Sial. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat hal-hal semacam ini sekarang. Sakura sama sekali tidak mirip dengan model Victoria's Secret, wanita itu tidak akan membuat Sasuke bergairah. Tidak mungkin wanita semacam itu mampu melakukan hal itu kepada Sasuke.

"Kau sadar ya?" Sakura menutupi dadanya lagi, "kau pasti sadar bukan?!"

"Sadar apa?" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sadar aku… aku…" Sakura benar-benar tidak ingin melihat suaminya sekarang, "aku… tidak memakai baju dalam."

Sasuke mengambil jas Givenchynya dan memakaikan jas itu pada Sakura. Wanita itu tampak sedikit lega sekaligus terkejut karena tingkah laku suaminya. Sakura kemudian duduk diatas ranjang dengan wajah yang merah dan gugup sambil berusaha untuk bernafas dengan benar. Mereka berdua baru saja saling membenci satu sama lain, kenapa hari ini mereka jadi sama-sama gugup begini? Ah, sial. Kalau begini terus Sakura tidak akan bisa berakting sebagai isteri Sasuke yang sempurna lagi. Mana bisa ia berakting di depan Sasuke kalau yang ia ingat ketika melihat wajah Sasuke, adalah kenangan malam ini. Kenangan dimana suaminya melihat tubuh Sakura. Ah, sial.

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang terlarang malam ini," Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kepada isterinya itu, "aku mungkin akan menyesalinya, tapi aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya."

Sakura ingin menampar wajah suaminya itu, tapi tangannya tidak mau bergerak. Seluruh tubuh Sakura sangat lemas. Sakura benar-benar tidak ingin ada hal buruk yang terjadi kepadanya. Ah, Sakura sial sekali hari ini. Sial sekali. Suaminya pasti jadi lebih panas karena melihat Sakura tadi. Ah sial. Sasuke memang dingin, tapi ia kan juga lelaki dan ia bukan lelaki yang gay. Ah sial, Sasuke semakin dekat. Semakin dekat. Semakin… ah, habis kau Sakura. Habis kau.

"Ayo kita lakukan," Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura.

"Apa? Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau kan belum mendengar aku ingin berbuat apa!"

"Memangnya apa lagi kalau bukan—"

"Aku ingin berenang di air mancur Fontana De Trevi."

"Apa?"

"Tolonglah… aku butuh seorang teman."

_Malam ini saja… aku ingin melakukan apapun yang aku suka._

* * *

Sasuke terus meminum wine yang mahal sambil menelusuri Jalan Trevi. Sakura hanya bisa menatap suaminya yang mulai mabuk itu dengan wajah yang tidak percaya. Suaminya yang dingin dan selalu taat peraturan itu tiba-tiba ingin berenang di Fontana De Trevi, salah satu tempat paling bersejarah di Roma. Tentu saja kompleks air mancur dan kolam air yang disebut-sebut Fontana De Trevi ini sebenarnya bukan tempat orang berenang. Fontana De Trevi adalah tempat orang melemparkan koin. Konon, orang yang melempar koin akan cepat mendapat jodoh, atau bisa mendapat keberuntungan dan rejeki mendadak. Fontana De Trevi dikenal sebagai ikon cinta di Roma. Sepengetahuan Sakura, air mancur ini sangat terkenal dan biasanya pasti padat dengan turis, namun sekarang pukul tiga pagi… hanya ada Sasuke dan Sakura di sana.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak ingin ikut, ia benar-benar bukan tipe orang yang suka berkeliaran pada pukul tiga pagi… namun, ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin itu meminta tolong kepadanya. Pria itu benar-benar terlihat kesepian. Jika diingat-ingat, sejak SMA Sasuke memang senang menyendiri. Satu-satunya teman Sasuke hanyalah Naruto, mereka juga berteman karena Naruto yang selalu saja mengejar-ngejar Sasuke. Sakura memang membenci pria ini… tapi sebagai seseorang yang punya hati, Sakura merasa iba melihat pria itu meminta tolong kepadanya. Seharian ini— ah, sepanjang mereka menikah, Sakura sebenarnya tidak banyak tahu tentang diri Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Mereka terus saja berakting dan bertengkar… bahkan hari ini mereka harus berakting seharian. Sejujurnya, Sasuke yang sedikit mabuk di depannya ini, adalah Sasuke yang sangat ingin Sakura kenal. Sasuke yang terbuka dan membutuhkan seorang teman.

"Sasuke," Sakura memanggil suaminya, "kau sudah mabuk ya?"

Sasuke melompat masuk ke air mancur itu, tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Sakura. Pria itu mengambil koin-koin di air mancur itu dan melemparnya ke jalan raya. Suaminya itu memandang wajah Sakura dengan dingin, kemudian tanpa pikir panjang langsung menarik Sakura masuk ke air mancur itu.

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar sudah mabuk ya?"

"Kau benci padaku bukan?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam-dalam, "pada malam pertama kita kau bilang kau sangat benci padaku."

"Ya, aku memang benci padamu… kenapa kita membahas hal ini di tengah air mancur paling romantis di dunia?" Sakura berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari air mancur itu, namun sebelum Sakura sempat keluar, Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Aku tidak benci kepadamu," Sasuke memeluk Sakura lebih kencang.

"Kau benar-benar sudah mabuk, Sasuke," Sakura melepaskan pelukan itu dan berusaha untuk pergi. Namun ia tidak bisa. Kata-kata Sasuke dan pelukan hangat pria itu, membuat Sakura tidak ingin pergi.

"Aku butuh seorang teman," Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura kencang-kencang, "semua orang selalu berpura-pura menyukaiku… aku bisa tahu itu dari tatapan mata mereka. Tapi kau tidak. Ketika kau bilang kau membenciku, kau jujur bilang kau benci kepadaku. Kau adalah orang yang baik, Sakura."

Sakura menatap wajah suaminya yang mabuk itu dan dapat melihat kejujuran dari balik wajah Uchiha Sasuke. Pria itu memang seperti alien yang bertugas untuk membuat Sakura pusing bukan kepalang. Kemarin pria itu kuat, licik, dan kejam… hari ini, saat mabuk, pria itu menjadi lemah, kesepian, dan butuh pelukan. Sakura seharusnya membenci pria ini… tapi kenapa? Kenapa hanya dengan kata-kata sederhana dari Sasuke, dirinya langsung tersentuh? Kenapa hanya dengan kata 'tolong' Sakura langsung ingin menolong, hanya dengan kata 'aku tidak benci kepadamu' Sakura jadi tidak ingin membenci Sasuke, hanya dengan kata-kata 'kau adalah orang yang baik' Sakura jadi ingin menyukai Sasuke sekali lagi?

"Kau lihat patung Neptunus ini, Sakura?" Sasuke menunjuk patung Neptunus, sang dewa laut, yang menghiasi air mancur itu, "Neptunus mengendarai kereta yang ditarik oleh dua kuda laut. Salah satu kuda terlihat jinak, sedangkan yang lainnya terlihat liar."

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Nicola Salvi membuat patung ini untuk menggambarkan kehidupan manusia," Sasuke menatap patung itu dengan senyum yang masam, "kadang kehidupan itu manis, namun kadang pahit."

Sakura menarik Sasuke keluar dari air mancur itu, Sasuke yang mabuk harus bertumpu pada tubuh Sakura agar bisa berjalan dengan benar. Pria itu semakin lama semakin suram saja. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria dingin itu, Sakura juga tidak tahu. Tapi mendengar teorinya terhadap patung tadi… kelihatannya Sasuke punya masa lalu yang cukup pahit. Entah, apalah itu… Sakura jadi merasa kasihan kepadanya. Sakura yakin pria dingin itu tidak mungkin dengan mudah menceritakan masalahnya kepada Sakura. Mereka juga tidak begitu dekat, jadi Sasuke tidak mungkin berpanjang-lebar soal masa lalunya di depan Sakura… tapi, Sakura ingin membuka hatinya kepada Sasuke yang lemah ini.

"Guntur," Sakura menopang tubuh Sasuke itu sambil berjalan pelan-pelan, "aku takut akan guntur karena kedua orangtuaku sempat bertengkar hebat saat ada guntur. Mereka membanting-banting perabotan rumah dan itu membuatku sangat takut. Aku takut mereka berpisah. Aku takut kehilangan mereka."

Sasuke mengusap-ngusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Kelihatannya pria itu bersimpati kepada Sakura. Ah, untuk pertama kalinya, mereka berdua saling jujur satu sama lain dan tidak saling mengata-ngatai. Kalau dilihat baik-baik sebenarnya Sasuke punya mata yang sangat hangat. Kedua mata itu seperti ingin ikut berempati soal kesedihan Sakura. Kelihatannya Sakura memang telah menikahi orang yang penyayang… kalau dipikir-pikir, selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah memukulnya atau menyiksa Sakura. Apakah… Sakura boleh memaafkan kejadian semasa SMA itu dan mengijinkan hatinya untuk jatuh cinta lagi kepada Sasuke? Argh… kau sudah gila Sakura. Kau sudah tertipu. Uchiha Sasuke berperilaku seperti ini karena dia mabuk, besok juga pria sombong itu akan melupakan kejadian malam ini dan berubah menjadi orang dingin yang Sakura kenal.

Mereka berdua berjalan pelan-pelan kembali ke kamar hotel mereka. Hotel itu memang dekat dengan air mancur Fontana De Trevi dan Sakura sampai di kamar hotel mereka dengan cepat. Diam-diam Sakura memandangi Sasuke yang berusaha untuk berdiri dengan tegak. Pria itu sudah terhuyung-huyung, namun suaminya itu tampak lebih hangat daripada biasanya. Entah kenapa, orang yang sedang mabuk itu kelihatan jauh lebih berbeda daripada aslinya. Sasuke menjadi lebih hangat, lebih terbuka, lebih… Sakura sukai.

"Sakura…" Sasuke memeluk wanita itu dari belakang, "ayo temani aku minum."

"Aku tidak kuat minum dan aku tidak mau minum," Sakura mendorong Sasuke pergi, namun pria itu memeluknya sekali lagi.

"Sedikit saja," suara Sasuke yang sedang mabuk tetap terdengar dingin, namun ada sedikit kehangatan di balik kata-kata itu.

"Aku tidak ma—"

Sebelum Sakura dapat melanjutkan kata-kata itu, Sasuke sudah mencium Sakura. Ciuman ini sangat berbeda dari ketiga ciuman mereka yang palsu dan dingin. Ciuman ini sangat hangat dan nikmat. Sakura tidak ingin melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke. Sakura yang daritadi mendorong Sasuke pergi, malah membalas pelukan pria itu. Sasuke akan melupakan hal ini besok bukan? Sakura yang tadinya ragu-ragu, kemudian membalas ciuman itu dan hanyut kedalam bibir Sasuke yang panas dan lembut. Tidak lama, bibir Sasuke terbuka… dan alkohol langsung masuk ke mulut Sakura. Sial, Sasuke menyimpan alkohol di mulutnya… pria itu sengaja mencium Sakura untuk memasukan alkohol ke mulut Sakura. Ah, alkohol itu membuat Sakura semakin pusing dan panas. Kemudian… segalanya menjadi gelap gulita.

Sakura hanya bisa menyesali ciuman itu… ia sudah mabuk sekarang.

* * *

Cahaya matahari yang datang dari balik jendela hotel membangunkan Sakura dari tidurnya. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya sakit semua. Ah, Sakura benar-benar benci alkohol. Alkohol membuat seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan kepalanya pusing bukan kepalang. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi malam? Kelihatannya Sakura sudah tidak ingat apa-apa lagi selain ciuman panasnya dengan Sasuke malam itu. Sial. Tubuhnya benar-benar sakit semua dan entah kenapa ia merasa tubuhnya dingin sekali… Kenapa bisa begini? Jangan-jangan—

KYAAA!

Sasuke terbangun karena suara teriakan Sakura yang melengking. Pria itu langsung membuka matanya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia tidak dapat mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. Ia hanya ingat telah minum terlalu banyak dan mengacau di air mancur Fontana De Trevi… Ia tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai di kamar hotelnya dan kenapa wajah Sakura merah seperti tomat.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara yang terdengar masih mengantuk dan langsung bangkit keluar dari tempat tidurnya.

KYAAAA!

"Kenapa teriak-teriak terus sih?"

"Ka-kau telanjang bodoh!" Sakura melempar bantal-bantal yang ada ke arah Sasuke dan hanya bisa berharap pria itu cukup pintar untuk memakai bantal itu sebagai perisai.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi malam?" Sasuke mengambil bantal itu untuk menutupi dirinya.

"Aku tidak ingat tapi… sepertinya ki-kita… kita…" Sakura menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan terlihat seperti akan segera pingsan.

"Kita apa?"

"Kita telah… argh…" Sakura menutup matanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh," Sasuke akhirnya tersadar, kelihatannya mereka telah melakukan hubungan intim… dan mereka sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Sasuke juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Isteri bohongannya sedang panik setengah mati dan ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menenangkan wanita itu.

"Ya sudah," Sasuke melangkah ke kamar mandi sambil membawa bantal tadi.

"Ya sudah?!" Sakura terlihat seperti akan segera meledak, "ya sudah?! Kau tahu tidak itu adalah yang pertama bagiku! Kau harus bertang—"

"Bertanggung jawab?" Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimat Sakura sambil berbalik menatap wanita berambut pink itu, "kita juga sudah menikah bukan? Ya sudahlah… lupakan saja kalau itu pernah terjadi."

"Kau tidak ingin meminta maaf?!" Sakura melempar gulingnya sambil berteriak.

"Untuk apa aku meminta maaf atas kejadian yang bahkan tidak kuingat?" Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi itu.

"Sasuke…" Sakura melempar kopernya ke pintu kamar mandi, "AKU BENCI KEPADAMU!"

Ya, Sakura pasti tidak akan melupakan bulan madu ini… seumur hidupnya.

* * *

Yeah! That's the end of chapter 4! Thank you for reading! Bagaimana kesan kalian dengan chapter ini? Marah? Senang? Kecewa? Penasaran dengan chapter selanjutnya? Anyway, review akan selalu diterima dan dijawab XD. Kalau reviewnya panjang dan banyak curhat author sebenarnya malah makin suka lol, terus yang memberikan kritik author jadi bisa mengoreksi diri dan memperbaiki tulisan author, yang reviewnya pendek-pendek author juga suka karena artinya masih banyak yang menunggu cerita ini hehe. Kalau ga punya account dan memberi anonymous review author juga seneng banget karena tahu banyak orang di luar ffnet yang baca. Thank you for your support! Terimakasih udah mendukung fic ini author jadi senang banget… wow udah 100 review… *still can't believe my eyes*

* * *

Ichikawa Soma = Hey, there… Arigatou sudah di favorite ya XD. Semoga chapter ini bagus dan tetap di review! Wawawa…. Meski reviewnya pendek-pendek juga tetap membuat author senang! Keep reviewing!

sasusaku uchiha = Haloo… di chapter ini sudah panjang harusnya, karena sudah lebih panjang kurang lebih 1000 words dari chapter sebelumnya… Semoga bulan madu ini cukup romantis—walau sebenarnya lebih ke hot sih ya… tapi ada romantis-romantis dikit mungkin? Hehe… makasih banyak ya sudah mereview… Author super senang!

meongnbuyung = Wahwahwah… pada minta dipanjangin… author sudah berusaha dan memanjangkan fic ini 1000 words lebih panjang dari sebelumnya hehe.. semoga cukup panjang XD. Makasih loh meongnbuyung-san terus mereview Fades Away dan Marrying Uchiha Sasuke! I'm super happy ! Semoga chapter ini juga bagus! Let me know what you think!

Inverse-elegi = Wah makasih ya :3 saya ga nyangka banyak yang bakal suka cerita sejenis ini! Terus baca dan review yaaa… akan saya tunggu ! ^^ Review pendek-pendek juga gapapa kokkk… Ini membuat author jadi tahu kalau ada yang masih menungguu cerita ini ^^.

Love XOXO = Oh, yeah, soal adegan sasusaku yang kurang di chapter 3… maaf ya… semoga dimaafkan karena chapter 4 sudah lovely menurut saya hehe. I love honeymoon because anything can happen on your honeymoon and this is what happened on a sasusaku honeymoon lol. Okay, then, makasih banyak loh terus mereview Fades Away dan Marrying Uchiha Sasuke! Keep reviewing Love-san.

sasusakuuu = Wah, makasih sudah memuji tulisan saya… Zegna memang salah satu jas yang sangat amat saya puja… karena keren sekali XD. Sasuke memang kelihatannya masih galau ya hehe. Makasih banget loh udah mereview terus! I really appreciate it!

baby maybe = Wow, baby maybe-san benar-benar mereview dengan panjang hehe. Oh ya, I just noticed that your avatar was INFINITE! Oh, my, I love them so much! L is super handsome! Oh ya, adegan ciuman paksa itu juga favorit saya hehe. Makasih loh udh review Fades Away dan Marrying Uchiha Sasuke! Chapter 4 semoga seseru yang dibanyangkan baby maybe-san!

Fumiki Momo = Wahhh… kenapa gomen? Author malah sangat ingin bilang Arigatou karena sudah direview oleh Fumiki-san! Arigatou Fumiki-san! Makasih loh udah perhatiin tulisan saya semakin rapih… smoga tetap rapih di chapter ini hehe. Yosh, ini adalah update turbo dari author… satu minggu! Entah kenapa otak author belum cukup turbo buat lebih cepat dari itu hehe. Again, makasih ya, semoga direview terusss ^^.

UzumakiKuchiki = Ini dia Chapter 4! Semoga seru beneran seperti harapan UzumakiKuchiki-san! Sasuke dan Sakura dua-duanya masih galau… hehe jadi harus sedikit sabar sama mereka ^^ oh ya, author baru sadar Sasuke memang banyak bicara disini dan sebisa mungkin author kurangin dialog Sasuke hehe. I hope you like this chapter! Makasih loh udh review Fades Away dan Marrying Uchiha Sasuke! XD. Keep on reviewing

Neerval-Li = Hehe.. memang SasuSaku disini saya buat kacauu dan ada love-hatenya… Sasuke memamg masih kyk anak keciiilll hehe, tapi sepanjang cerita ini makin lama dia bakalan makin dewasa…. Semoga Neerval-Li—san suka dengan chapter iin! XD Arigatou sudah di review!

Guest (5/13/13) = Okay! I'll try to add more fluff! Thank you for reminding me how great this fic is XD. Keep on reviewing! I'll be waiting!

AzuraCantlye = Wah, salam kenal juga Azu-san. Boleh, boleh panggil saya key-san XD. Makasih loh udah bilang kayak nonton dorama… mungkin ini semua karena author memang suka nonton drama jepang dan korea,… hehe. Okay akan terus author lanjutkan! Terus di review yaaaa..

poetry-fuwa = Salam kenal putri-san! Wah, makasih sudah bilang idenya keren, alurnya pas, ga ada typo, dan karakterisasinya bagus. Aduh pujiannya banyak banget sampai author senang-senang sendiri XD. Chapter 4 is finally up! Semoga suka ya dengan chapter ini! Keep on reviewingggg….

Magicpocket = Great name, MagicPocket… it's cute.. hehe. Oh ya, gomawo chingu ya, udah bilang fic ini kyk nonton drama korea… tenang aja… cerita ini akan dilanjutin sama author! Anyeongg…. Review lagi ya!

Vermthy = I'll be waiting for the next review while you wait for the next chappie ^^ hehe. Makasih ya udah bilang sasusakunya lucuu hehe author juga suka nulisnya hehe. Keep on reviewing! I'll be waiting!

SasuSakuNalu = Hi there, wah… NaLu itu singkatan dari Natsu Lucy ya? I love them too hehe XD. Oh ya, I know that 3000 words is long but I'm so happy you wanted more. I know it's tiring to write longer chapter but I hope this one is worth it! So how's it? I hope you like it!

bitterchoco23 = A review in English will be replied in English as well… XD. Sasuke loves tomato right? I hope he loved Sakura's tomato face as well… lol. Thank you for praising this fic! I'm honored! I can't believe that I actually inspire you to write… this is too much to bear… I feel like jumping around like little bunnies write now. Anyway, thanks for this review… I truly appreciate it!

International Playgirl = Hi there, makasih reviewnyaaa author sangat senang di review. Okay akan dibuat romantic dikit-dikit dan semoga International Playgirl-san juga baca dan review dikit-dikit… hehe. Keep on reviewing ya! Tell me what you think about this chappiee… XD

IhliaKiryu = Hiiii kau mereview lagiiii yeey! Wah makasih loh bakalaan terus mereviewww janji ya? Janji ya? Hehe. Oh ya fic ini akan terus diusahakan agar tetap menarik… bagaimana chapter 4 ? semoga menarikkk..

Kuchiki's Sister = Well well well, helo there! Kmu sudah mereview satu-satu… wahh.. Author senang sekali… setiap chapter diberi komen… nah di bulan madu ini seperti request kamu bulan madunya agak romantic tapi masih diselipin berantem-berantem juga! I hope u still like it!

Arisa Kanagaki = Hi, author sih biasanya update setiap minggu hehe. Makasih loh sudah di review dan blang bagus dank mu suka banget! Entah kenapa kata banget itu bikin author happy hehe. Makasih juga udah kasih tahu suka bagian yang mana dari chapter 3! I like reviews like this hehee… Keep on reviewingggg!

Tsurugi De Lelouch = Hehehe… tepat sekali. Pura-pura namun menyenangkan. Hehehe, di chapter ini kebanyakan pura-puranya namun kebanyakan menyenangkannya juga… maksh loh sudah di review! Semoga pernikahan ini akan menjadi benerannnn XD.

Ribby-chan = Wah, makasih ya udah mau review dan nungguin fic author yang satu ini… Semoga tetep seru loh ^^ baca terus ya Ribby-chan.

Senayuki-chan = Halo, Senayuki-chan wawawa makasih uda bilang cerita ini seruuu. Author juga gemes pas nulis mereka soalnya kadang-kadang memang imajinasi author jadi gila-gila begini… semoga cerita ini tetep seru ya! Baca dan review terus XD

StereoHeartbabe = wah, semoga adegan romancenya kerasaa y dichapter ini! Harusnya si udah lumayan hehee. Keep on reviewing!

chii no pinkycherry = Hi! XD. Wah, kamu mereview lagiiii! Makasihhh yaa ^^. Shopping di Gucci, Prada, Chanel Kyaaaa! Author juga ikut ngiler bacanya. Semoga adegan di chapter ini ga mengecewakan!

hanazono yuri = Wawawa maaf ya lemonnya saya sensor dan hilangkan XD wwkwkwk habis ini rated T sih. Semoga tetep hot dan enak dibaca! Keep on reviewing! Let me know what you think about this chappie!

Retno UchiHaruno = Balas dendam Sakura itu sangat amat pingin saya lakukan juga. Tapi belum ketemu cowok yang harus disiksa kayak begini… wkkwk oke! Ini dia Honeymoon ala sasusaku versi fic saya. Semoga enak dibaca dan memuaskan yaah. Whua terus dibaca ya dan di review ya XD.

my name nikha = Hi nikha-san! Iya… Saya ga suka paprika wkwkkw Entah kenapa pas mau nulis munculnya malah paprika di otak saya XD. Anyways… makasih loh udah bilang humornya kerasa XD I really appreciate it! I hope you like this chapter!

Seiya Kenshin = Yeyyy! I updated it! I hope you like this chappiee! I really like this one ^^

karimahbgz = Salam kenal juga! karimahbgz-san! Wah, makasih sudah bilang fic ini sukses membuat karimahbgz-san ketawa-ketawa sendiri hehe. Saya juga suka banget adegan nina bobo Sasuke XD. Ini dia chapter selanjutnya! Terus dibaca dan direview ya! Saya senang sekaliii XD.

nanako = hi, nanako-san! Wah, thank you berat sudah bilang fic ini bagus! Akan terus saya updateee ^^ saya tunggu review anda selanjutnyaa ya ^^

Yori Fujisaki = Wah semakin seru ya? Semoga chapter ini juga bikin ceritanya makin lama makin seru! Keep on reading and reviewing yaa XD.

Putri Hassbrina = Salam kenal juga Putri-san terimakasih sudah di review dan di favorite! Gapapa review telat yang penting di review ^^ author senang kalau direviw karena jadi bisa dengar pendapat yang membaca ^^ hehe. Thank you banget yaa! I hope you like this chappieee. Bulan madu mereka itu memang agak berbeda dari bulan madu pada umumnya hehe.

Kiki RyuEunTeuk = Hi, there! Thank you so much for your review! Wawawa Sasu jealous? Tenang saja… Sasu bakal jealous di… chapter depan! Terus membaca yaa hehehe.

Canthy = Panggil Key-san saja, daijobu! Hehe. Terimakasih sudah di review ya Canthy-san!

Queen-nara = Hi Queen-nara-san! Wawawa, thank you udah bilang cerita ini keren! Author akan berjuang untuk menulis kilat! Tapi editing dan double check ejaan, plus nunggu inspirasi buat datang itu kadang-kadang author masih rada-rada lemot juga. Jadi paling kilat kira-kira 1 minggu XD. I hope that's okay with Queen-nara-san! Keep on reviewing yaa!

Laura Pyordova = Salam kenal juga Laura-san! Wah, author juga suka bikin Sasuke bully Sakura XD. Sasuke tentu saja selalu memperhatikan Sakura ehehe. Keep on reviewing ya !

* * *

_Next Chapter_

_Chapter 5_

_Berkeliling Roma Dengan Suami dan Mantan Pacar_


	5. Berkeliling Roma dengan Suami dan Mantan

**Marrying Uchiha Sasuke**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 5

Berkeliling Roma dengan Suami dan Mantan Pacar

* * *

Akhirnya Sakura punya waktu untuk berkeliling Roma sendirian. Bisa dibilang Sasuke memberikan Sakura satu hari libur dari pekerjaan Sakura, yaitu; pura-pura menjadi isteri Sasuke. Hari ini Sasuke punya rapat penting. Pria dingin itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Sakura sangat membutuhkan waktu libur ini. Kejadian kemarin malam membuat kepala Sakura pusing bukan kepalang. Berani sekali Uchiha Sasuke memperlakukan Sakura seperti itu. Sakura benar-benar merasa sudah ternodai. Pria itu bahkan tidak meminta maaf! Memangnya Sasuke pikir Sakura itu apa? Sakura itu juga manusia tahu! Bukan barang atau robot! Jujur, Sakura pernah membayangkan hari seperti malam itu terjadi… Ia dan Sasuke, menikah, dan melakukan itu, lalu punya anak, dan mereka menjadi keluarga yang bahagia… tapi imajinasi itu muncul saat ia masih SMA. Saat ia masih menyukai Sasuke. Saat Sasuke terlihat begitu… sempurna dan tak dapat diarih. Tapi impian bodoh itu malah baru terjadi sekarang, saat Sakura sangat tidak menginginkannya.

Langkah Sakura terhenti, lamunan Sakura sudah buyar. Sebuah gedung indah menarik mata Sakura. Gedung itu dihiasi dengan banyak ukiran dan patung-patung. Gedung ini pernah ia lihat sebelumnya… bukan di TV dan bukan juga di majalah. Sakura tahu gedung ini bukanlah sebuah gedung yang terkenal. Gedung ini adalah sebuah galeri seni kecil. Ia pernah melihat gedung ini di sebuah kartu ucapan… kartu ucapan dari pria itu…

"_Roma dan Jepang sangat jauh. Aku tidak percaya pada hubungan jarak jauh, kita akhiri saja Sakura."_

Sakura masuk ke dalam galeri kecil itu dengan ragu-ragu. Roma memang terkenal dengan kekayaanya akan seni. Baik seni patung maupun seni rupa. Meskipun galeri ini tidak terkenal, Sakura tetap terpesona melihat lukisan-lukisan besar yang dipajang di tembok-tembok galeri itu. Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti arti dari tiap lukisan itu… tapi ia merasa senang melihatnya. Lukisan selalu saja mengingatkan Sakura kepada pria itu.

"_Wajahmu unik, sangat menyenangkan untuk dilukis."_

Kenangan akan pria itu benar-benar masih tertanam jelas di benak Sakura. Pria yang selalu tersenyum dan tidak banyak berpikir itu… Pria yang tidak mengerti apa itu cinta sebelum bertemu dengan Sakura. Hubungan mereka juga berakhir secara baik-baik. Mereka berpisah karena tidak percaya pada hubungan jarak jauh. Jika pria itu kembali ke Jepang… Sakura ingin sekali berkencan dengannya lagi. Apa mungkin Sakura dapat bertemu dengan pria itu di Roma? Ah! Tidak mungkin, pria itu memang tinggal di Roma, tapi Roma kan besar! Mana mungkin mereka dapat bertemu.

"Sakura?"

Sakura tidak percaya ia mendengar suara itu muncul lagi. Wanita itu menoleh kebelakang, dan ia dapat melihat pria yang sangat ia rindukan itu muncul. Wajah pria itu tidak setampan Sasuke, tapi bagi Sakura… wajah itu penuh dengan kenangan indah. Berbeda dengan wajah Sasuke yang mengingatkannya akan kenangan buruk. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Sakura tidak jatuh cinta pada pria ini pada pandangan pertama… Pria ini juga awalnya menganggap Sakura itu punya wajah yang jelek. Namun, pelan-pelan, persahabatan mereka tergantikan oleh romansa cinta. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang dari cinta menjadi benci. Ah, kenapa sih, harus membahas Sasuke lagi? Sakura benar-benar tidak ingin mengingat Sasuke sekarang. Sekarang ada pria lain dihadapannya… Tapi walaupun Sasuke itu hanya suami bohongannya… Sakura tidak ingin selingkuh. Sasuke percaya kepadanya.

"Sai," Sakura tidak melepaskan cincin pernikahannya.

"Sakura, kau tidak berubah," Sai menepuk pundak Sakura, "wajahmu masih… unik."

"Tidak ingin bilang wajahku jelek lagi, Sai?" canda Sakura.

"Memang wajahmu itu jelek," Sai tersenyum, "tapi wajah Monalisa juga jelek… Wajah yang jelek itu artistik dan unik untuk dilukis."

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu di Roma?" Sakura menatap Sai lebih lama, seakan-akan ia tidak ingin melepaskan padangannya dari pria itu, "apa kau masih melukis?"

"Masih," Sai mengangguk, "tapi lukisanku tidak begitu laris, kelihatannya orang Italia tidak begitu menyukai gaya lukisanku. Aku sudah melukis selama tiga tahun disini… Aku telah belajar banyak. Kurasa ini saatnya aku kembali ke Jepang. Kelihatannya orang Jepang lebih memahami gaya lukisanku."

"Kau akan…. Kembali?" Sakura tidak percaya hal semacam ini bisa terjadi kepadanya.

"Ya, lihatlah lukisan ini Sakura," Sai menunjuk lukisan yang dibingkai dengan indah di tembok galeri itu, "apa yang kau lihat dari lukisan ini?"

Sakura meneliti lukisan itu dengan seksama. Ia dapat melihat sebuah gambar jam yang meleleh. Lukisannya sangat lembut, namun dinamis dan kuat. Setiap goresannya, setiap gradasi warnanya… Sakura seakan-akan meleleh dengan jam itu juga. Meleleh dalam lukisan itu.

"Lukisan ini… menggambarkan…" Sakura menatap jam yang meleleh itu dengan analitik, jam itu meleleh, lalu membeku. Lukisan itu dingin dan hangat disaat yang bersamaan, "waktu?"

Sai bertepuk tangan, "ini adalah sebuah lukisan surealistik yang mirip, namun berbeda dengan karya Salvador Dali, The Presistence of Memory. Lukisan ini menggambarkan waktu."

"Ini sangat avant-garde... ini karya…"

"Karyaku, lucu bukan? Karya terbaikku malah dibilang mirip dengan karya orang lain? Padahal aku selalu menambahkan goresan tinta cina sebagai gradasi. Itu adalah ciri khasku. Aku adalah pelukis kontemporer yang sedang melukis karyaku sendiri dengan gayaku sendiri. Aku sangat berbeda dengan Salvador Dali. Tapi kelihatannya mereka hanya bisa membanding-bandingkan saja," Sai tersenyum pahit, "dari semua karyaku yang kubuat di Italia hanya karya inilah yang akhirnya dibeli oleh galeri ini. Lukisan yang mirip karya orang lain."

"Sai…"

"Tapi, kurasa aku tahu alasan kenapa mereka membeli lukisan ini," Sai menatap Sakura hangat-hangat, "karena lukisan ini lebih melukiskan banyak perasaan. Sakura, kau ingat hari terakhirku di Jepang?"

"Ya," Sakura membalas tatapan pria itu, "kau sedang melukis… aku memasak sarapan untukmu. Padahal kau selalu makan pagi, tapi tidak sempat sarapan karena lukisan yang kau ingin lukis itu. Apa itu adalah lukisan ini?"

"Kau benar," Sai memandang lukisan itu lagi, "lukisan ini tentang waktu. Jam yang meleleh itu adalah jam yang kugambar saat kau memasak sarapan pagi dan tertawa denganku. Waktu terasa meleleh. Rasanya waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat."

Sakura terdiam hanya bisa memandang lukisan itu sekali lagi dan merenung. Lukisan ini memang mengandung banyak perasaan. Jam itu meleleh, namun beku. Kenapa jam itu beku?

"Saat aku pergi ke Italia, aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan lukisan ini, tapi lukisan yang tadinya sangat cepat kulukis di Jepang, jadi terasa sangat lambat kulukis di Italia. Waktu itu sangat berbeda bagi setiap orang. Dan bagiku, waktu seperti berhenti saat kau tidak ada."

"Sakura kembalilah menjadi pacarku," Sai akhirnya mengajukan pertanyaan itu.

Jika Sai mengatakan ini tiga tahun lalu, dua tahun lalu, satu tahun lalu… Sakura pasti tidak akan berpikir dua kali. Ia pasti akan langsung setuju. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Sakura tidak mungkin kembali kepada Sai.

Sai menatap Sakura yang terdiam itu dengan bingung. Kelihatannya Sakura sedang bingung juga. Karena jawaban itu tak kunjung datang, dengan hati-hati Sai mendekati Sakura, mencoba untuk mencium wanita itu. Sakura sadar akan tujuan Sai dan mencegah ciuman itu untuk datang. Sakura mendorong Sai pergi, ciuman itu tidak datang. Yang ada hanyalah tamparan Sakura ke pipi porselen Sai.

"Sai… aku sudah bersuami, ini adalah bulan maduku," Sakura menunjuk cincin pernikahannya, "kau tidak melihat cincin pernikahanku?"

Sai tersenyum pahit dan menatap Sakura dengan wajah yang sedih, "kau sudah menikah ya? Maafkan aku."

Sakura berlari keluar dari galeri seni itu. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajah Sai lagi. Ia benar-benar harus pergi dari tempat itu. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Sasuke. Tapi apakah pria itu akan kecewa? Sasuke bahkan tidak mencintai Sakura. Ah, sial. Sakura lari terlalu jauh. Dimana ini? Sakura tidak bisa berbicara Bahasa Italia! Ah… Sakura mencoba untuk menelpon Sasuke. Tapi pria itu tidak menjawab teleponnya._ Dimana kau Sasuke? Sasuke?_

"Um… excuse me, do you speak English?" Sakura mencoba bertanya kepada orang-orang disana, "I'm lost…"

Tapi mereka semua menggelengkan kepala mereka dan meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura mencoba untuk menelpon Sasuke lagi, tapi pria dingin itu tidak menjawab teleponnya.

"Sakura!" Sai menepuk pundak Sakura dari belakang, "maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aku tidak tahu—"

"Sai…" Sakura tahu hanya pria itu saja yang bisa ia menolongnya sekarang, "aku tersesat. Bisa kau bawa aku ke Fontana De Trevi? Hotelku ada di dekat sana."

* * *

Sasuke duduk di café outdoor itu sambil meneguk kopinya pelan-pelan. Roma di Bulan Maret tidak sedingin dugaan Sasuke. Bahkan, udaranya cukup hangat untuk berjalan-jalan. Sasuke menikmati udara itu sambil menunggu pria tua yang duduk di sampingnya dengan sabar. Pria itu tampak ragu dan terus menimbang-nimbang penawaran yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Perusahaan Uchiha bergerak di bidang properti… namun anda juga masih bergerak di bidang saham-saham. Saya dengar anda telah bekerja sama dengan banyak perusahaan, seharusnya anda cukup pintar untuk tahu akan hal ini bukan?" ujar seorang pria kepada Sasuke, "harga properti di Roma tidak semahal di Jepang. Membeli tanah disini, sama saja bohong."

"Saya tahu akan hal itu," Sasuke mengangguk, "namun properti memiliki kurva inelastis sempurna. Permintaan akan properti akan semakin bertambah, namun persediannya tetap. Ini artinya harga properti di Roma juga akan terus bertambah."

"Kami, orang italia, mencintai bangunan tua, seni, dan makanan. Perusahaan anda terkenal sering membangun bangunan yang modern dan tinggi. Tanah sebanyak ini tidak mungkin saya jual kepada anda, Uchiha-san," pria itu menatap Sasuke tajam-tajam.

"Bagaimana kalau kunaikan harganya menjadi dua kali lipat?" Sasuke memulai negosiasi itu.

"Tanah ini tidak dijual untuk orang seperti anda," pria itu menolak tawaran Sasuke mentah-mentah.

Sasuke benar-benar membutuhkan tanah ini. Tanah disini adalah investasi yang baik. Sangat baik bahkan. Tanah di Roma memang tidak semahal Jepang, tapi itu artinya Sasuke bisa membelinya dalam jumlah yang besar. Harga tanah ini akan naik berkali-kali lipat dalam waktu beberapa tahun. Kesempatan ini tidak boleh ia lewatkan. Sangat disayangkan jika tanah seluas ini dijadikan peternakan atau salah satu galeri seni bodoh lagi. Roma sudah punya cukup galeri seni. Sasuke butuh tanah ini untuk bisnis.

"Sai, tunggu aku!"

Suara itu… suara Sakura. Cih. Wanita itu akhirnya bertemu dengan Sai juga. Jujur, sebelum menikah dengan Sakura, Sasuke sudah mencari seluruh informasi tentang Sakura. Dimana Sakura bekerja, dimana Sakura lulus kuliah, siapa saja teman Sakura, toko apa saja yang sering Sakura datangi, bahkan Sasuke sudah hafal sisilah keluarga Sakura. Ini semua bukan karena Sasuke mencintai wanita itu. Ini semua atas dasar keamanan. Ia tidak ingin menikah dengan wanita yang sembarangan. Sakura lulus semua kriterianya, dan salah satu kriterianya adalah mempunyai sedikit mantan pacar. Sakura hanya punya satu mantan pacar. Sai saja. Itu artinya Sakura bukan wanita yang suka memainkan pria. Sasuke tahu itu. Itulah yang Sasuke cari. Ia paling benci sebuah skandal perselingkuhan, namun Sasuke baru sadar… Sakura memang wanita yang baik dan setia. Tapi kalau wanita itu hanya punya satu mantan pacar… artinya mantan itu pasti sangat berarti bagi Sakura. Kalau Sai sampai merebut Sakura—

"Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke harus mentuntaskan urusan tanah ini sekarang juga.

"Tiga kali lipat."

"Tidak bisa! Kami sangat mencintai seni! Kami tidak akan menjual tanah ini kepada orang sepertimu! Tidak—"

"Lima kali lipat, saya bayar hari ini juga," Sasuke menatap orang itu tajam-tajam.

"Baiklah."

Mencintai seni apanya? Akhirnya semuanya kembali ke uang. Begitu juga cinta. Cinta bisa dibeli dengan uang. Sai orang miskin, Sakura pasti tidak mau dengan Sai. Sudah ada pria kaya di samping wanita itu. Sasuke yakin Sakura pasti tidak akan menceraikan Sasuke demi Sai. Tapi… kalau soal selingkuh atau tidak… Sasuke tidak bisa menjamin. Mungkin saja Sakura sedang mencium Sai sekarang. Sang Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya menandatangani perjanjian itu dan memanggil sekertarisnya untuk menyelesaikan urusan pembayaran. Sekarang Sasuke punya masalah yang lebih penting yang harus ia selesaikan. Sakura dan Sai. Masalah itu jauh lebih merepotkan daripada harga tanah. Mereka itu seperti kurva tidak jelas. Entah akan naik atau turun. Sasuke merasa dadanya sakit sekali. Hanya membayangkan Sakura dan Sai terseyum berdua dan bergandengan tangan saja wajah Sasuke menjadi panas sekali.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari keluar dari café itu.

"Uchiha-sama!" sekertarisnya tampak kaget. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke mengakhiri sebuah deal dengan gegabah dan pergi di tengah sebuah pertemuan dengan orang penting. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Uchiha Sasuke?

Sasuke berlari mengejar pasangan itu. Ia masih dapat melihat kedua orang itu dari jauh. Mereka tidak berpegangan tangan… itu adalah hal yang baik. Tapi mungkin saja mereka sudah bercumbu di tempat yang gelap selagi tidak ada yang melihat. Cih. Sasuke dapat melihat Sai menatap _Sakuranya_ dengan penuh kerinduan. Seakan-akan pria itu ingin memeluk Sakura saja. Apa-apaan ini? Sasuke benar-benar kesal melihat mereka berdua. Jika ia bisa, ia ingin segera menghabisi pria itu.

Akhirnya Sasuke dapat mengejar mereka berdua. Sesuai dugaan Sasuke, Sakura dan Sai memang sedang berjalan santai ke tempat paling 'romantis' di Roma. Fontana de Trevi. Tentu saja. Tempat Sasuke mabuk tadi malam. Kenapa mereka ada di tempat kenangan Sasuke dan Sakura? Ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Hei!" Sasuke menepuk pundak Sai, ketika pria itu menengok ke belakang, Sasuke langsung menonjok pria itu, "kau sedang apa dengan isteriku?"

Sakura hanya bisa diam di tempatnya, tubuhnya membeku, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Sasuke akan ada disini.

"Hubungan kalian sudah kandas tiga tahun lalu," Sasuke menatap Sai dengan tatapan yang tajam, "apa kau lupa akan itu… Sai?"

"Sasuke! Kita perlu bicara!" Sakura mendorong Sasuke pergi dan menariknya ke tempat yang agak jauh dari Sai.

"Sakura… berani sekali kau—"

"Aku berani sekali? Kau yang berani sekali!" Sakura menaikan suaranya, "minta maaf kepada Sai!"

"Selingkuhanmu itu yang seharusnya minta maaf kepadaku," Sasuke menatap baju Sai yang kumal itu, "ia sudah tidak punya apa-apa, masih berani merebut isteri orang."

"Sai punya hati yang baik," Sakura menampar wajah Sasuke, kecewa pria itu menuduhnya berselingkuh, "sesuatu yang jelas tidak kau miliki."

"Itu memang benar. Aku tidak punya itu. Tapi, kau juga tidak punya sesuatu Sakura," Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, "kau sudah tidak punya keperawananmu lagi."

"Kau—" Sakura ingin menapar wajah Sasuke lagi, namun tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke yang kuat.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab sebagai suamimu," Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura, "tapi kau juga harus bertanggung jawab menjadi isteriku."

"Kau memang jahat, tapi aku selalu percaya kepadamu," Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan kecewa, "sayang sekali kepercayaanku tidak dibalas dengan kepercayaanmu."

Sasuke dapat merasakan kekecewaan yang besar datang dari mata Sakura. Kelihatannya wanita itu tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh dengan Sai. Tapi apakah hal itu benar? Apakah Sakura benar-benar setia kepadanya? Sasuke membuka telepon genggamnya. Seharusnya mata-matanya melaporkan seluruh gerak-gerik Sakura kepadanya.

_**You have…**_

_**-5 missed call from Sakura-**_

_**-1 new message from U.T-**_

**Sakura-sama membeli es krim stroberi. Sakura-sama makan siang di restoran la grandeur dan memesan fettuccini carbonara dan dua gelas air mineral. Sakura-sama berjalan-jalan menelusuri jalan, Sakura-sama masuk ke galeri seni, bertemu dengan Sai-sama, Sai-sama hampir menciumnya, Sakura-sama menampar Sai-sama, Sakura-sama lari dan**** terlihat seperti orang yang**** tersesat, Sai-sam****a berjalan ke Fontana De Trevi, Sakura-sama mengikutinya dari belakang****.**

**From, U.T**

Sial. Sasuke sudah menjadi orang yang jahat lagi di depan Sakura. Kelihatannya ia sudah keterlaluan kali ini.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan penuh rasa bersalah, ia akhirnya tahu Sakura tidak berselingkuh. "Sakura…" Sasuke tidak sanggup menuntaskan kalimatnya, baru kali ini ia salah mengira.

"Akhirnya kau tahu aku tidak selingkuh kan?" Sakura memunggungi Sasuke, mencoba untuk pergi menjauh dari pria dingin itu. Seakan-akan Sakura tidak ingin melihat wajah Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang, mencegah wanita itu untuk pergi. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah telah menuduh wanita itu berselingkuh. Sakura memang Sakura. Wanita itu selalu saja bodoh. Sakuranya yang bodoh ini lagi-lagi sakit hati karena dirinya. Sasuke tidak pernah peduli akan perasaan orang lain… tapi entah karena apa dengan Sakura berbeda. Jika wanita itu sampai bersedih seperti ini… apalagi karena dirinya… Sasuke merasa jantungnya sakit sekali. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa ini… tapi rasanya sakit sekali. Ia ingin meminta maaf… tapi kata-kata itu sangat sulit keluar dari mulutnya.

"Lepaskan aku," Sakura mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu, namun Sasuke tidak melepaskannya. Entah kenapa pelukan yang awalnya tidak Sakura inginkan itu… semakin lama menjadi semakin hangat. Semakin lama Sasuke memeluknya, semakin Sakura tidak ingin lepas dari pelukan itu. Apakah ini adalah permintaan maaf Sasuke? Kenapa hanya dengan pelukan dari Sasuke saja… Sakura jadi ingin memaafkannya? Kenapa Sasuke begitu hebat mengontrol Sakura?

Sai hanya bisa menatap pasangan itu dengan pahit. Ya, mereka saling mencintai. Sai melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Jika ia bertemu dengan Sakura lagi di Jepang… ia hanya akan melambaikan tangannya sebagai seorang sahabat. Ya, ia akan melakukannya. Tapi bisakah ia melakukan hal itu? Bisakah ia benar-benar merelakan Sakura untuk pria dingin yang tidak ia kenal itu? Bagaimana caranya Sasuke bisa tahu nama Sai? Bagaimana caranya pria itu tahu Sakura sudah putus dengannya tiga tahun lalu? Apa itu artinya Sakura masih peduli pada Sai? Apakah ini artinya Sai masih boleh memperjuangkan Sakura?

* * *

Pagi itu Sakura bangun dari tidurnya. Ia tidak melihat Sasuke seharian semenjak mereka bertengkar. Malam-malam… Sasuke juga belum pulang. Kemana perginya pria itu?

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan Sasuke masuk dengan membawa sebuah kotak biru besar dan kotak merah muda yang dihiasi dengan pita.

"Apa ini?" Sakura membuka kotak biru yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya, "kau memberikanku hadiah?"

Sasuke duduk di ranjang hotelnya, memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura.

Sakura membuka kotak yang besar itu dan menemukan begitu banyak hadiah. Ternyata di dalam kotak itu ada berbagai hal yang sangat disukai Sakura. Sakura paling suka Pocky… tapi Sasuke tidak hanya membelikan Pocky biasa, pria itu membelikan Sakura Pocky rasa stroberi. Pocky favorit Sakura adalah rasa stroberi. Dan lagi… apa ini? Sasuke memberikan Sakura buku novel Nicholas Sparks… Pengarang favorit Sakura. Tapi buku novel ini seharusnya belum terbit! Seharusnya terbitnya bulan depan… ke-kenapa bisa? Jangan bilang kalau pria itu terbang ke Amerika dan meminta buku ini dari Nicholas Sparks. Tapi… ini memang Uchiha Sasuke. Pria itu bisa melakukan apapun. Lalu… darimana Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura selalu ingin makan marshmallow kalau sedang sedih? Kenapa Sasuke bisa memberikan marshmallow merek kesukaan Sakura? Dan lagi… buah Apel Fuji. Apel kesukaan Sakura. Bagaimana caranya pria itu membeli Apel khas Jepang di Italia? Pria itu pasti harus berkeliling dari satu supermarket ke supermarket lain untuk mencari apel ini. Atau jangan-jangan pria ini terbang ke Jepang dulu untuk membeli apel ini? _Sasuke… apa ini caramu meminta maaf kepadaku?_

"Sasuke ini semua…" Sakura tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi… kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu tentang ini semua?

"Ada lagi…" Sasuke mengambil kotak merah muda berpita itu dan memberikannya kepada Sakura, "ini."

Sakura membukanya dan menemukan seekor anak anjing keluar dan melompat ke pelukan Sakura. Anak anjing itu lucu sekali. Ini adalah tipe anjing idaman Sakura. Sakura tidak percaya Sasuke membelikannya seekor Samoyed! Samoyed punya bulu putih seperti salju yang halus dan tebal. Ekornya melingkar ke punggung anjing itu dan anjing itu kelihatan sangat riang dan suka bergerak. Anjing itu punya sepasang mata yang hangat dan lucu. Entah kenapa mata anjing itu mirip dengan mata Sasuke. Walaupun dingin, Sasuke punya sepasang mata yang hangat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku selalu ingin punya anjing Samoyed?" Sakura memeluk anjing itu erat-erat dan mencium anjing itu dengan senang. Kelihatannya wanita itu sudah tidak ingat dengan pertengkaran mereka tadi.

"Yah, aku punya caraku sendiri," Sasuke menatap anjing kecil itu dengan sedikit senang.

"Tunggu dulu," Sakura meletakkan anjing kecil itu ke atas lantai kamar hotel mereka, "kalau dipikir-pikir… darimana kau tahu nama Sai? Darimana kau tahu kami berpisah tiga tahun yang lalu? Aku tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini kepadamu."

"Untuk apa aku memberitahukannya kepadamu?" Sasuke menangkap anjing kecil itu dan mengembalikannya ke kotak merah muda itu.

"Hei! Jangan kembalikan Sasu-kun ke kotak itu! Kasihan dia. Dia ingin lari-lari!" Sakura cepat-cepat mengambil anjing kecil itu dan menendang kotak merah muda itu ke kamar mandi.

"Sasu-kun? Kau menamai anjing itu Sasu?" Sasuke jadi menyesal memberikan anjing kepada Sakura.

"Matanya mirip dengan matamu," Sakura mendekatkan anjing itu ke wajah Sasuke dan tertawa lepas.

"Tidak mirip," Sasuke menyanggah pernyataan itu dengan dingin.

"Hei! Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku Sasuke!" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan analitik, "darimana kau tahu tentang Sai… Pocky stroberi kesukaanku, apel fuji, Nicholas Sparks, dan anjing kecil ini? Tidak boleh ada rahasia antara suami isteri."

"Kita hanya suami isteri palsu," Sasuke membelakangi Sakura, "jadi kita boleh punya rahasia."

"Kau… jangan-jangan kau suka padaku… dan kau menguntitku ya?" Sakura membalikkan badan Sasuke dengan tangannya dan menatap wajah dingin pria itu dengan serius, Sakura benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang panik, "jadi karena itu kau hanya ingin menikah denganku ya? Kau jatuh cinta padaku!"

"Tidak," Sasuke menyanggah pernyataan Sakura lagi, kali ini dengan sangat kesal, "aku tahu semua informasi itu karena aku mewawancarai keluargamu, teman-teman dekatmu, dan aku menyuruh orang untuk memata-mataimu."

"Ternyata kau memang menguntitku!"

"Bukan aku. Mata-mataku. Itu semua demi keamanan perusahaan. Aku harus memiliki isteri yang bebas skandal."

"Jadi kau tahu banyak hal tentangku?" Sakura mendekatkan dirinya ke dekat Sasuke, "kapan hari ulang tahunku?"

"Dua puluh delapan maret," Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan itu tanpa harus berpikir lagi.

"Cepat sekali jawabnya… benar lagi," Sakura tampak tidak percaya, "apa golongan darahku?"

"O," lagi-lagi Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan cepat.

"Aku lebih suka mie instant, ramen atau mie cina?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan penasaran, pertanyaan ini agak sulit.

"Tidak semuanya. Kau suka pasta, fettuccini carbonara," Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan itu seakan-akan semua orang tahu jawabannya.

"Kau sudah gila," Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya, "kau tahu semuanya…"

Sasu, anjing kecil Samoyed itu berlari dari pelukan Sakura menuju ke pangkuan Sasuke. Pria dingin itu terkejut dan langsung reflek memeluk anjing kecil itu. Sasu menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Kelihatannya anjing kecil itu sangat senang berada di pelukan Sasuke.

"Sasu-kun," Sakura mendekati anjing itu, "ayo kembali pada mama…"

"Sekarang kau mamanya?" Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "ternyata Naruto benar… kau pencinta anjing Samoyed, tapi tidak mampu untuk membelinya."

"Samoyed itu mahal tahu. Harganya empat ribu sampai sebelas ribu dollar," Sakura mengelus-elus anjing kecil itu, "bulunya sangat halus dan putih seperti salju. Ia cantik sekali… ia anjing tercantik yang pernah kulihat. Samoyed terkenal ramah dan cocok untuk keluarga, karena Samoyed ramah pada anak kecil. Aku selalu ingin punya sebuah keluarga dan seekor anjing Samoyed, jadi anjing itu bisa bermain denganku dan anak-anakku."

"Anak-anak?" Sasuke tampak tidak setuju, "anak itu merepotkan, satu saja cukup."

"Satu?" Sakura membelakkan matanya, "kau ingin anak yang malang itu mati kesepian? Paling tidak harus ada dua anak."

"Memang kau ingin punya berapa?"

"Empat."

Sasuke melempar Sasu ke tangan Sakura dan menghela nafasnya, "untunglah kita tidak menikah sungguhan. Aku tidak ingin punya empat anak. Mereka pasti akan berebutan warisan dan akhirnya saling membenci satu sama lain."

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang dingin itu dan merangkul anjing kecilnya itu. Sasuke memang tidak pernah suka pada keluarga ya. Yah, mau diapakan lagi. Itu ruginya Sasuke. Sakura sih kalau sudah bercerai nanti ingin punya suami yang baik hati dan punya empat anak yang pintar-pintar.

"_Kau sudah tidak punya keperawananmu lagi."_

Senyuman pahit terbentuk dari bibir tipis wanita itu. Mungkin impiannya memiliki keluarga yang sempurna hanya akan menjadi impian saja. Mana ada pria yang mau dengan wanita yang sudah tidak murni lagi? Sebenarnya Sakura sudah tidak ingin pusing lagi… soal Sai ataupun keposesifan Sasuke. Ia hanya ingin menjadi isteri palsu yang baik, bercerai dan hidup sendiri dengan Samoyed kecil ini.

"Sasu-kun!" anjing kecil itu berlari lagi menuju pelukan Sasuke. Kelihatannya anjing itupun tidak menyukai Sakura.

"Hei," Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat sedih, "kenapa kau murung lagi? Sudah kubilang tidak boleh murung—"

Sasuke dapat melihat kesedihan muncul di wajah isterinya itu. Ia sudah terlalu banyak melakukan kesalahan. Wajah Sakura yang murung ini membuat Sasuke merasa tidak enak. Rasanya semakin murung wajah wanita itu, semakin sakit juga dada Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu perasaan ini. Tapi mungkin ini namanya rasa bersalah. Sasuke tahu, semua kesalahan-kesalahannya tidak mungkin bisa ditebus dengan hanya hadiah saja.

"Sakura..."

Anjing Samoyed kecil itu berlari-lari dari Sakura ke Sasuke, dari Sasuke ke Sakura, kemudian melompat-lompat di ranjang mereka berdua. Sasu kecil itu tampak tidak tahu apa-apa. Samoyed putih itu kemudian menarik-narik baju Sakura dengan gigi susunya yang kecil, seakan-akan ia ingin Sakura dan Sasuke duduk berdekatan.

"Ada apa Sasu-kun?" Sakura mengelus-elus anjing kecil itu.

Sasu kecil mengaung seperti sedang sedih dan menarik baju Sakura sekali lagi. Anjing itu lucu sekali… Sakura hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan anjing itu dan duduk lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Samoyed kecil itu menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya dan berlari menabrak Sakura. Sakura yang kaget langsung jatuh kepada Sasuke.

Sakura ada di atas Sasuke sekarang. Posisi ini sangat aneh. Rasanya mirip— um. Lupakan saja. Sakura ingin segera bangkit dari posisi ini. Tapi sepasang mata Sasuke yang hangat itu seperti menawan Sakura. Sakura semakin lama semakin berdebar, ia masih belum beranjak dari posisi itu dan hanya menatap Sasuke saja. Pria itu tetap berwajah datar seperti biasanya… namun ada sedikit rasa bersalah, sedikit… kelembutan di mata tajamnya itu.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya agar teratur. Keheningan terus ada di ruangan itu. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam saja saling pandang-memandang. Seakan-akan kontes pandang-memandang itu tidak akan berakhir.

"Mungkin dua anak tidak apa-apa," Sasuke memecahkan keheningan itu, "kalau anaknya sepertimu, tidak licik, kelihatannya tidak apa-apa."

Wajah Sakura benar-benar merah sekarang. Ia tidak percaya pria itu baru saja membicarakan anak, seolah-olah mereka akan berkeluarga. Sakura jadi semakin sulit mengatur nafasnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Ia ingin bangkit dari posisi ini tapi tidak bisa. Ia sudah terlalu lemas untuk mencobanya.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, tapi ia memandang Sasuke dengan lebih lembut. Seakan-akan pria itu sudah berubah. Seakan-akan pria itu sudah menjadi pria yang baik. Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu ia dirasuki apa, tapi ia ingin lebih dekat lagi dengan Sasuke… ia ingin merasakan pelukan hangat Sasuke yang tadi. Ia ingin merasakan bibir Sasuke yang lembut itu. Yang telah menyentuh bibirnya kemarin malam. Ia tidak tahu lagi kenapa ia merasa seperti ini. Apa ini artinya ia sudah menyukai Sasuke lagi? Ia pasti wanita paling bodoh di dunia yang paling mudah ditipu dan memaafkan orang. Sasuke sudah banyak berbuat jahat kepadanya…

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan bingung.

"Aku…"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sakura. Berbeda dengan Sai, Sakura tidak menepis wajah itu. Wajah yang dingin itu. Sakura rasanya seperti terhipnotis dan ikut mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke. Rasanya pria itu seperti sebuah magnet, dan Sakura sudah tertarik. Mereka sudah sangat dekat sekarang. Sakura dapat merasakan perasaan gugup sekaligus senang. Sakura tidak tahu kenapa ia seperti ini… tapi ia ingin terus mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sasuke. Apa ini karena untuk pertama kalinya mereka seperti suami isteri? Mereka baru saja membicarakan anak. Bukan sembarang anak. Sasuke ingin dua orang anak yang mirip dengan Sakura? Sakura benar-benar bahagia mendengarnya, ia tidak tahu kenapa… tapi ia merasa sangat bahagia.

Bibir mereka makin mendekat dan semakin mendekat. Entah kenapa ciuman-ciuman mereka sepertinya terjadi dengan cepat, tapi hari ini rasanya sulit sekali untuk mencium bibir itu. Apa mungkin karena ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka sungguh-sungguh ingin saling mencium? Hal ini… mereka juga tidak tahu. Tapi waktu seperti berhenti ketika bibir itu hampir mendekat… Apakah ini yang namanya ingin berciuman? Mungkin ciuman pertama yang sesungguhnya itu seperti ini. Perasaan gugup dan tidak sabar bercampur sekaligus.

GUK! GUK! GUK!

Anjing kecil itu menggonggong sebelum bibir Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu. Pasangan itu hanya bisa duduk di ranjang mereka dengan gugup. Mereka mungkin sedang berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja akan mereka lakukan itu… tapi untuk sementara waktu, mereka hanya bisa berterima kasih atas gonggonan itu. Kalau gonggongan itu tidak datang… mereka mungkin akan berciuman. Berciuman tanpa sebab dan berciuman dengan tulus. Sekarang mereka berdua belum siap untuk itu. Segalanya masih sulit untuk mereka cerna. Mereka bahkan belum tahu perasaan macam apa ini.

"Aku…" Sasuke bangun dari tempat tidurnya, "aku akan mandi."

"Ya, aku juga," Sakura ikut bangun dari tempat tidurnya, Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan wajah yang kebingungan, Sakura tersadar arti wajah yang kebingungan itu, "ah, maksudku bukan mandi bersama! Maksudku kau ingin mandi, aku juga ingin mandi… tapi tidak mandi bersama. Bagaimana ya bilangnya argh…"

"Maksudmu kita akan bergiliran mandi," Sasuke melanjutkan kalimat itu.

"Ya!"

"Kau mandi duluan saja."

"Tidak, kau saja."

"Kau saja."

"Kau saja."

Ini bisa berlangsung seharian.

"Kalau begitu jankenpon saja," usul Sakura, "yang menang duluan."

Mereka berdua menggoyangkan telapak tangan mereka dan Sakura langsung mengepalkan tangannya. Ia dapat melihat Sasuke memilih gunting dan Sakura memilih batu. Ini artinya Sakura yang menang dan ini artinya Sakura yang mandi duluan.

"Kalau begitu aku mandi duluan," Sakura permisi ke kamar mandi.

"Ya."

Sasuke tidak ingin memberitahu wanita itu, tapi ia tahu Sakura selalu akan memilih batu saat jankenpon. Ia tahu wanita itu suka mandi duluan, karena saat ret-ret SMA, wanita itu bangun pukul empat pagi hanya untuk mandi duluan. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia sangat ingat… karena Sasuke kebiasaan bangun pagi, dan selama tiga hari berturut-turut ia bertemu dengan wanita itu di jalan menuju tempat pemandian. Ah, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, mungkin itu adalah pertama kalinya ia dan Sakura berbicara.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia jadi sangat peduli dengan wanita berambut pink itu… tapi ia hanya bisa menatap anjing kecil yang baru ia beli itu dan tersenyum dengan tulus. Ya, mata Sasu memang sedikit mirip dengan mata Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa memandang anjing kecil itu dengan penuh rasa bersalah… Sakura menginginkan sebuah keluarga… tapi karena Sasuke wanita itu jadi terjebak di tempat seperti ini…

_Maafkan aku Sakura… Aku tidak pernah ingin merebut keperawananmu darimu. Aku tidak sadarkan diri. Aku sangat menyesalinya. Maafkan aku. _

Tapi kata-kata itu tidak keluar. Wanita itu mungkin akan membenci Sasuke seumur hidupnya.

* * *

Bagaimana chapter ini? Hehe. Kurang ya jalan-jalannya? Don't worry because… they're going to Venice! Mereka akan pergi ke Venisia di chapter selanjutnya! Gondola yang indah, kota air, ahh… pokoknya ditunggu dan dibaca ya!

* * *

Vermthy = Hello Vermthy-san, makasih ya sudah mereview lagi! XD I truly appreciate it! Iya sebenarnya chapter 4 itu memang sedikit umm… something hehe. Iya adegan kamar mandi itu membuat author agak dag-dig-dug saat menulisnya. What would Sasuke do? Sasuke kira-kira bakal ngapain ya? Dan akhirnya Sasuke jadi seorang gentleman ^^ karena di mata saya Sasuke itu gentleman yang dingin hehe. Keep on reading & reviewing!

QRen = Thank you for reviewing! Salam kenal QRen-san! Sakura dengan Sai di awal cerita, dengan Sasuke juga di akhir cerita. Save the best for last hehe. Chapter depan mereka akan pergi ke Venice! Untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sakura! Wawawa saya janji jalan-jalannya bakal banyak! Saya harap anda suka dengan acara jalan-jalan di Italia. Such a romantic getaway!

inverse-elegi = Wawawa saya sangat senang ada yang mengquote kata-kata Sakura hehe. Arigatou! I'm sorry for the typo . thanks for reminding me! Merubah, mengubah.. okay, akan lebih saya perhatikan lagi. Terimakasih banyak loh hehe. Ini dia updatenya! I hope you like this chappie ^^

zizi = Panas dingin? Hehe. Artinya cerita saya cukup seru untuk membuat zizi-san panas dingin ya? Wah, I'm so happy… Hehe makasih banyak sudah di review XD. I'll keep on writing~ but zizi-san juga keep reviewing ya XD. Arigatou!

Laura Pyordova = Sayang sekali… Sasuke sedang mabuk saat itu… jadi tidak ingat apa-apa *giliran author yang dichidori Sasuke* Tapi Sasuke juga menyesal kok dia seperti itu sama Sakura… hmm, memang alkohol itu sangat berbahaya kalau tidak hati-hati… Wawawa keep on reading ^^

eL-yuMiichann = Wah, masih makin seru dan makin penasaran . I'm glad to hear that. Author akan terus berjuang agar cerita ini makin seru dan bagus… mohon bimbingannya ya hehe. Keep on reading and reviewing ^^

Tsurugi De Lelouch = Yes… salah satu adegan yang membuat saya mengetiknya pun jadi panas dingin… tapi, perasaan Sasuke akan adegan itu akhirnya diungkapkan di chapter ini. He's actually feeling really guilty about it hehe. Kasihan dia… memang alkohol yang terlalu banyak itu buruk .

PinkyNavy = Author juga sangat suka cerita dari suka jadi benci hehe. Menulisnya juga menyenangkan sekali… untunglah bukan cuma author yang suka menulisnya, tapi PinkyNavy-san juga suka membacanya hehe. Sasuke disini sudah dipenuhi rasa bersalah dan dia jadi melakukan banyak hal baik pada Sakura hehe. I hope you like this chappie…

Retno UchiHaruno = Itachi punya banyak rahasia hehe.. Well, harapan Retno-san waktu di adegan kamar mandi itu membuat saya blush haha. Author jadi sangat malu dan panas dingin saat membayangkan atau menulis yang seperti itu. It's one of my weak points . That's why, author juga tidak bisa merubah jadi rate M… hehe. Tapi terimakasih tetap membaca cerita ini walau tidak seperti bayangan Retno-san… dan sudah jujur soal pendapat Retno-san… kyaa you're such a good and honest reviewer XD. terimakasih banyakkk Retno-san! Arigatou… keep reviewing!

MagicPocket = Your second review! Waaa… kamsahamnida MagicPocket-san! Tebakan MagicPocket-san Lee,Karin,atau Sai ya? Tadaa… akhirnya Sailah yang terpilih! Chukae! Kelihatannya MagicPocket-san fans Sai ya? Tapi namjachingu Sakura yang baru ehem— nampyeon Sakura yang baru tetap saya buat lebih romantis dari Sai . setidaknya bagi saya hehe.

Scarlet24 = Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you… thank you for reminding me of this! If you hadn't pointed that out, I would've died out of guilty… hehe. I'm truly sorry, I forgot to remind the readers about the slight mature content of the last chapter… I ended up placing it in my summary. Thank you so much Scarlet24, sorry for the inconvenience. Unfortunately, I've never been to Italy before, but my parents, my auntie and my uncle have. They went to Rome and Venice for their honeymoon! They say that it was one of the most magical and the most romantic place of all! Aww… so sweet.

Ichikawa soma = Author suka menulis mereka yang salah tingkah hehe… So, adegan kamar mandi itu juga sebenarnya sedikit sulit untuk ditulis karena sebisa mungkin tidak ingin OOC. Kyaa… author jadi super malu kalau disuruh menerangkan lebih detail hehe. It's not my strong point . Terimakasih sudah memuji, keep on reading ! ^^

Arisa Kanagaki = Wah, salam kenal Arisa-san! Maaf karena author lupa menulis PG di chapter sebelumnya gomen ne.. . Terimakasih sudah menyukai fic ini ^^. I really appreciate it! Sakura kembali tidak ya dengan Sasuke? Hehe. Rahasia perusahaan! Keep on reading!

Rosachi-hime = Wawawa author senang diberi review karena artinya cerita ini cukup menghibur hehe. terimakasih atas review Rosachi-san yang membuat author juga jadi senyum-senyum.

UzumakiKuchiki = Sasuke akhirnya mengeluarkan perasaan bersalahnya dan memberikan Sakura sebuah hari yang cukup romantis hehe… Itachi mirip dengan Itachi di awal cerita Naruto yang terkesan misterius dan jahat.. tapi Itachi sebenarnya punya banyak rahasia hehe. Keep on reading!

hanazono yuri = Hehe… makasih sudah jujur sama author . kyaa you're such an honest reviewer! I like it. Hua maaf karena author salah satu orang yang langsung malu seperti Hinata kalau disuruh menulis lemon, jadi akhirnya ceritanya tidak akan jadi-jadi karena author cuma bisa memandang laptop author yang blank alias kosong ga ditulis-tulis. Thank youuuu…

my name nikha = Saya juga suka menulis Sakura yang seperti ini hehe. Sasuke memang harus dijitak di chapter 4… tapi di chapter 5 disayang-sayang saja ya… hehe kasihan dia. Thank you for reading nikha-san!

Ribby-chan = Wah! Terimakasih sudah followfave! It truly means a lot to me! Semoga chapter ini juga membuat Ribby-chan jadi senyum senyum lagii.. karena menurut author Sasuke jadi sudah so sweet di sini… menurut author sih, hehe… Saya tunggu review Ribby-chan selanjutnya!

Seiya Kenshin = Tada! Adegan romantisnya jadinya seperti ini… hehe. Sasukenya lebih seperti stalker atau suami yang perhatian? Rasanya Sasuke paling tidak sudah berbuat baik pada Sakura dan Sakura jadi tersenyum lagi! Hehe.

msconan = update kilat datang.~ atau mngkin kurang kilat? I've done my best . I hope you like this chappie!

meongnbuyung = Wawawa… ini bukan flame kok… malah author membacanya seperti pujian. XD. Itu artinya author sudah menulis dengan baik di Fades Away dan mungkin kurang di Marrying Uchiha Sasuke, sebenarnya dua-duanya itu cerita yang sangat berbeda hehe.. jadi author juga susah membandingkan, tapi kalau soal karakter yang lebih hidup… mungkin karena author sudah terbiasa menulis banyak cerita ichiruki dan ini adalah cerita sasusaku pertama author… ^^ Author akan berjuang supaya cerita ini juga tidak kalah bagusnya dari Fades Away! Wawawa mohon bimbingannya! Terimakasiih banyaak!

sasusaku uchiha = Chapter ini romantisnya sudah tidak pura-pura lagii… wawawa rasanya enak sekali menulisnya… semoga membacanya juga enak ya hehe. Hamil tidak ya Sakura? Hmmm… rahasia perusahaan! Hehe.

Guest (5/20/13) = Hi there! Waaa terimakasih sudah bilang keren… pake banget lagi! Hehehe. Hamil ga yaaa? Hmmm….. r-a-h-a-s-i-a! hehe. Makasih sudah di review… it brought a smile to my face just reading it~ Baca terus yaaa~

chii no pinkycherry = Sasuke sudah tobat kah? Hmm… di chapter ini semoga Sasukenya tidak dibenci lagiii karena dia sudah berusaha untuk berbuat baik… bagaimana apa lumayan juga usahanya? Hehe.

Ihlyiakiryu = hehe senangnyaa… tinggalkan jejak di tiap chapter yaaa! I really like reading reviews of my storiesss! Semoga SasuSaku di chapter depan tidak mengecewakan… Semoga SasuSaku di chapter ini bagus hehe.

Kiki RyuEunTeuk = Update kilat datanggg! Terus dibaca yaaa…. XD.

ayreshigatsu = Iya Sasuke jadi mellow hehe… Saya suka menulisnya hehee… walau akhirnya jadi merinding sendiri juga… hehe. Wah sampai tidak sabar menunggu. Author juga tidak sabar menulis pas membaca review ini! Terus baca dan review yaa!

karimahbgz = Waaaa! Dibilang sugoi. Rasanya senang sekaliii. Hua hamil atau ga hamil yaa? Hmmm… masih mikir nih, ah! Udah ada keputusan tapi ga bisa kasih spoiler! Keep on reading yaa… XD.

Canthy = hmmm, sadarnya kapan ya? Mungkin sebenarnya dia sudah falling in love tapi ga sadar hehe. Sasuke tetap bisa sweet kok, tnang saja Canthy-san . Sabar yaa hehe. Keep on reading!

Sami haruchi = Author senang kok baca review Sami-san hehe. Ga mungkin marah… Sami-san malah memberi author inspirasiii hehe. Tetap mereview yaa ^^ I truly appreciate it!

Favaritsuka = Makasih ya selalu mreview fic ini… author sneang sekaliii… beginilah Sasuke yang cemburu versi fic saya hehe… Semoga tidak mengecewakannn . Keep on reading and reviewing yaa!

Himeko = wah, thank you sudah suka fic author iniii… Penggambaran Sasuke dan Sakura disini juga disukai huaa author senang sekaliii… Hehe, sampai tidak sabar menunggu chapter selanjutnya wawawa.. inilah chapter 5 semoga tidak mengecewakan..

amexci chan = Dipanggil senpai, author dipanggil senpai… entah kenapa rasanya senang sekalii hehe. Makasih banyakk ya sudah menunggu fic ini… semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan… Keep on reading!

arpp2424 = Sasuke cemburu juga akhirnya! I really had fun writing this, I hope you like reading this as well! Hehe.. Mantan pacarnya adalah… Sai hehe. Semoga tidak mengecewakan Sai pacar yang baik kok dulu… sampai bikin lukisan buat Sakura segala.

chochokyulat = Hi there! Di Chapter ini sudah author panjangin . bagaimana? Apakah sudah cukup panjang… cukup pegal juga tulisnya hehe tapi author senang… hehe senang tidak bacanya?

Green Mkys = You're backkkk! Thank youuuu XD. Author akan semangat menulisnyaa… terimakasih sudah mencari fic ini, membaca, merivew, dan bilang kalau fic ini keren hehe. Keep on reading and reviewing!

Yori Fujisaki = Wah romancenya makin kece ya? Makasih banyakkk lohh. Wah, kata-kata Sasukepun dikutip! Author merasa sangat terhormat ada yang mengutip tulisan author #tangis bahagia# Oh, soal perjodohan dengan itachi ya? Hm… itu semua karena itachi punya masa lalu yang belum author tulis. Nanti author tulis ya… kan tidak baik kalau ada spoiler hehe. Yori Fujisaki-san jeli juga hehe sudah menyadari ini. XD terus dibaca ya cerita ini sebenarnya banyak misteri.

Himeko Hana = Hua makasih sudah bilang cerita ini makin seru! Terus Sasuke yang kekanak-kanakkan itu memang menyenangkan untuk ditulis hehe… Terus dibaca yaa .

selaladrews = Wah, fic author ditemukan dan dipujiii makasih ya XD. Italy is a wonderful place to be and to write! Banyak hal yang bagus untuk ditulis! Galeri seninya, café-café kecilnya, huhu so dreamyyy…. Bagaimana Sasusaku di chapter ini sudah lumayann ? hehe Sakura hamil ga ya? Hmhmhm… baca terus ya hehe…

akasuna no ei-chan = makasih sudah ditunggu kelanjutannya, dibaca, di review, ^^ terus ditunggu, dibaca, dan direview ya! Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan hehe.

* * *

_Next Chapter_

_Chapter 6_

_Hadiah Ulang Tahun yang Mengejutkan dari Suami_


	6. Hadiah Ulangtahun Mengejutkan dari Suami

**Marrying Uchiha Sasuke**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 6

Hadiah Ulang Tahun Mengejutkan dari Suami

* * *

Note:

Gondola adalah perahu khas Venesia.

Gondolier adalah yang mengendarai Gondola alias supirnya…

* * *

Venesia. Sakura masih tidak percaya ia ada di Venesia. Padahal baru saja dua minggu lalu ia dan Sasuke ada di Roma, sekarang ia sudah ada di Venesia. Ia tahu Sasuke itu kaya raya, tapi ia tidak tahu pria itu sekaya ini, pergi semaunya kapan pun dan kemana pun. Sasuke kali ini mengajak Sakura ke Venesia, bukan karena rapat atau pertemuan penting… tapi karena Sasuke ingin Sakura berlibur. Suatu hal yang mengejutkan, namun Uchiha dingin itu mungkin ingin membahagiakan Sakura juga. Sakura menelusuri jalan-jalan kecil Venesia yang tua dan klasik… bangunan-bangunannya indah dan warna-warni. Jika Sakura menoleh ke kanan, Sakura dapat melihat gondola-gondola yang mengapung indah di atas kota air ini. Di atas langit, awan-awan berkumpul dan matahari yang mulai terbenam di balik jembatan-jembatan legendaris Venesia. Sasuke dan Sakura sampai di kota air ini pada saat hari sudah sore… lalu mereka berpencar. Sakura memang tidak ingin berjalan di dekat Sasuke. sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam, ia tidak ingin menonton sunset dengan pria yang egonya besar itu. Kalau berjalan dengan Sasuke, sunset pertama Sakura di Venesia malah akan menjadi tidak indah nantinya.

"Tempat ini indah sekali ya Sasu-kun," Sakura menggendong anjing kecil itu, dari tadi Sasu sangat hiperaktif dan selalu berlari ke café dan restoran, mau tidak mau Sakura harus menggendongnya, "apa kau sudah lapar Sasu-kun? Apa kau mau makan sekarang?"

Sasu mengaung dan menjulurkan lidahnya, Sakura dapat melihat senyuman manis dari anjing yang sangat lugu itu. Kelihatannya itu adalah 'iya' versi Sasu. Sakura benar-benar ingin memanjakan anjing itu, sungguh, tapi Samoyed rentan akan diabetes, jadi Sakura tidak boleh memberikan makanan manis kepada anjing yang manis ini. Sakura benar-benar hanya boleh memberikan makanan khusus anjing, agar Samoyed kecilnya ini tetap sehat. Wanita berambut pink itu hanya bisa menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba untuk mencari pet shop di tempat yang sangat asing ini.

"Butuh bantuan?" Sasuke tiba-tiba turun dari salah satu gondola dan berjalan ke arah Sakura, pria itu seperti sedang pamer saja, "kau tidak bisa Bahasa Italia bukan? Lebih baik kau berada di sampingku sebelum kau tersesat lagi."

"Aku baik-baik saja," Sakura memeluk Sasu lebih erat, namun anjing kecil itu malah merengek-rengek ingin lepas dari pelukan Sakura, seakan-akan ingin langsung dipeluk oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke merebut Sasu dari tangan Sakura, memeluk anjing itu dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan yang satunya menggandeng tangan Sakura. Wanita itu hanya bisa terkaget-kaget karena suaminya itu tiba-tiba menjadi sangat perhatian pada Sasu dan Sakura.

"Kau masih mau pura-pura lagi? Memang ada mata-mata lagi ya?" Sakura membiarkan tangannya digandeng oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak," Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "mereka tidak tahu kita menyelinap ke Venesia… jadi kita bebas hari ini."

"Tapi tanganmu—"

"Aku takut kau hilang," Sasuke beralasan, "Venesia di bulan Maret sangat penuh dengan turis."

Sakura melihat sekitarnya dan tersadar turis-turis banyak sekali yang berbicara dengan bahasa mereka masing-masing. Sakura tahu Venesia itu memang paling nyaman dikunjungi pada bulan Maret. Temperatur Venesia di bulan Maret sangat baik karena suhunya lima sampai lima belas derajat, itu tidak terlalu dingin tapi tidak terlalu panas juga.

"Oh begitu ya," Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat dingin seperti biasa, "Sasuke, Sasu-kun kelihatannya lapar…"

Sasuke menatap anjing kecil yang daritadi menatapnya dengan imut-imut. Sepasang bola mata bulat Sasu, membuat Sasuke jadi sedikit tersentuh. Anjing itu seperti sedang memohon-mohon dengan sangat. Seperti ada tulisan di wajah anjing itu, 'peluk aku, manjakan aku, beri aku makan'. Sasuke sebenarnya lemah akan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Baiklah, kita beri dia makan," Sasuke menuntun Sakura turun pelan-pelan untuk masuk ke gondola yang mengapung di dekat jembatan paling terkenal di Venesia, jembatan Rialto.

Wanita itu menatap gondola yang terlihat indah itu. Panjang, ramping, hitam, sedikit bengkok, perahu ala Venesia itu tampak seperti sebuah karya seni yang mengapung di atas air. Gondola itu adalah gondola yang tadinya merupakan gondola yang dinaiki Sasuke. Kalau diperhatikan, gondolanya berbeda dari gondola-gondola yang lain. Tempat duduknya tidak begitu besar, namun ada banyak bantal dan makanan. Disana bahkan sudah disiapkan makanan untuk anjing. Di samping gondola itu ada ukiran kanji? Kanji itu kan… U-uchiha? Ini… gondola pribadi Sasuke?

"Welcome to Venice, Sakura-sama," bahkan gondolier ini pun sudah mengenali nama Sakura, ini pasti gondola milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura mencoba untuk duduk dengan tenang di gondola itu, tapi detak jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Ini bukannya seperti di film-film ya? Memang sih gondola itu seperti mobil versi Venesia, tapi di film-film pasangan kan suka beromansa di gondola… Oh ya tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu. Tadi Sasuke kan bertemu dengan Sakura di dekat jembatan Rialto. Itu kan tempat Cassanova yang terkenal dan legendaris itu bertemu dengan para wanita-wanitanya. Itu benar-benar bukan tempat yang bagus untuk bertemu. Tapi itu menyadarkan Sakura… bagi Sasuke, Sakura pasti hanya satu dari sekian banyak wanita yang pada akhirnya akan dia lupakan juga. Seperti Cassanova itu. Merayu wanita-wanita di jembatan Rialto dan esoknya berganti wanita-wanita lagi. Sakura juga pasti sudah diterhipnotis oleh Sasuke. Pernikahan ini toh, nantinya juga akan berakhir. Sasuke akan menggantinya dengan wanita lain.

"Ini," Sasuke memberikan makanan anjing pada Sasu-kun. Anjing kecil itu tampak sangat senang dan memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

Sasuke mungkin tidak mengakuinya, tapi sebenarnya Sasuke itu orangnya baik juga. Paling tidak terhadap anjing. Ya, anjing… bukan Sakura. Ah, sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Sakura memalingkan pandangannya dari Sasuke dan menatap gondolier yang berseragam khas itu. Ia dapat melihat gondolier itu mengenakan topi dan baju garis-garis layaknya gondolier khas Venesia. Sakura dapat melihat gondolier itu membuka mulutnya dan mulai bernyanyi! Suaranya bagus sekali… rasanya seperti mendengarkan opera. Benar-benar luar biasa. Ia bernyanyi bass dalam Bahasa Italia…Sakura masih tidak percaya ia ada di Venesia, mengelilingi indahnya kota air di atas gondola pribadi, dan mendengarkan nyanyian gondolier yang indah. Rasanya seperti ada di film-film saja. Kalau Ino ada disini, sahabatnya itu pasti akan memuji betapa romantisnya Sasuke… Bagi Sakura, suaminya itu tidak romantis, namun pria itu selalu saja berhasil melakukan hal yang romantis dengan wajah yang datar. Sakura tidak tahu apa sebenarnya maksud Sasuke merencanakan kegiatan ini. Pria yang pikirannya selalu penuh dengan bisnis itu, entah kenapa berubah menjadi lebih santai semenjak mereka ada di Roma.

"Matahari hampir terbenam," gondolier itu membawa Sakura dan Sasuke masuk ke bawah jembatan yang sangat indah, "konon ada legenda, jika pasangan berciuman di jembatan ini… mereka akan mendapat sebuah hadiah yang indah."

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tampak tidak sudi untuk mencium dirinya. Sasuke tahu hubungan dirinya dan Sakura memang agak membingungkan sekarang, tapi dirinya juga tahu kalau Sakura paling tidak masih menyimpan sedikit perasaan kepadanya. Wanita itu sebenarnya mungkin ingin dicium, namun ciuman di bibir mungkin berlebihan… Sakura selalu tampak tidak senang ketika Sasuke mencium bibirnya.

"Apa ciuman di pipi punya efek sama?" tanya Sasuke kepada gondolier itu.

"Saya rasa efeknya sama Sasuke-sama."

Matahari itu perlahan terbenam, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam saat bibir lembut Sasuke bertemu dengan pipinya. Sakura merasakan perasaan yang sangat aneh ketika Sasuke mencium pipinya. Rasanya berbeda dari ciuman-ciuman mereka sebelumnya. Rasanya Sakura merasa lebih dihormati, lebih dihargai… Bibir Sasuke lembut dan bibir itu mengecup pipi Sakura cukup lama. Sakura dapat melihat matahari terbenam dengan indahnya sesaat ketika ciuman itu berakhir. Ciuman itu membuat Sakura sedikit tersentuh. Sasuke kelihatannya perlahan sudah mulai berubah.

"Besok kau ulang tahun bukan?" Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura, nada bicaranya masih datar seperti biasanya, "semoga legenda itu benar dan kau mendapat hadiah yang indah."

Sakura hanya bisa terpesona akan kata-kata pria dingin itu. Sasuke benar-benar telah berubah menjadi jauh lebih perhatian dari sebelumnya. Pria itu juga jauh lebih menghormati Sakura dari sebelumnya. Kenapa Sakura jadi berdebar-debar seperti ini? Pasti ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Ia tidak pernah berdebar-debar seperti ini sejak ia SMA. Sejak ia… pertama kali menyukai Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kita sudah sampai di Piazza San Marco," gondolier itu mengumumkan.

Gondola itu perlahan berhenti di perhentian mereka, Piazza San Marco. San Marco di sore hari… sangat indah dan hangat. Langit mulai berubah warna menjadi oranye lalu keunguan. Café-café piazza itu terlihat apik dan klasik. Jalan-jalannya penuh dengan burung merpati yang kemudian berterbangan karena langkah kaki Sasuke dan Sakura. Tempat ini sangat indah, seperti mimpi.

"Ah!" Sakura merasakan tetesan air jatuh ke rambutnya. Para turis berlindung ke café dan beberapa mulai membuka payung mereka. Sasuke yang sudah menyiapkan payung langsung membuka payung birunya untuk melindungi Sasu yang daritadi menggonggong karena takut akan air. Gerimis berubah menjadi hujan, dan kota air itu terlihat semakin romantis saja. Beberapa pasangan justru berdansa di bawah hujan dan tidak mempedulikan pandangan orang-orang lain. Sasuke yang rasional menuntun Sakura pergi ke café terdekat, tidak mempedulikan pasangan-pasangan yang berdansa. Menurut Sasuke, pasangan-pasangan bodoh yang berdansa itu hanya mencari penyakit saja.

Sakura hanya bisa memandang para pasangan itu dengan iri. Ia dan Sasuke tidak mungkin seperti itu. Sasuke menutup payung birunya dan Sakura akhirnya sadar bahwa ia masuk ke sebuah café yang terlihat mahal— sangat mahal.

**Caffè Florian**

**Venezia 1720**

Café ini café tua yang sudah berdiri sejak 1720… namun interiornya sangat mewah. Sakura dapat melihat setiap detail ukiran keemasan di dinding-dinding café itu beserta lukisan-lukisan mahal yang terlihat sangat klasik. Tempat makan macam apa ini? Apa Sakura tidak salah masuk café? Ini café atau istana? Tempat ini benar-benar luar biasa indah. Sasuke menemukan tempat duduk dan mempersilakan Sakura untuk duduk juga. Pelayan restoran datang dan meletakkan sebuah buku menu di atas meja marmer Sakura. Astaga, apa Sakura tidak salah melihat harganya?

**Intermezzo Florian**

**Light Lunch & Dinner**

**Solo nelle sale interne dalle 12:00 alle 15:00 e dalle 18:30 alle 22:00**

_**Disajikan khusus untuk makan siang pukul 12:00 sampai 15:00 dan makan malam pukul 18:30 sampai 22:00**_

**Bresaola con rucola e grana**-22,00

_Bresaola disajikan dengan arugula dan taburan keju parmesan_

(*)Vino consigliato – _Direkomendasikan diminum dengan _- Cabernet Florian

**Prosciutto crudo di San Daniele con mozzarella**

**di bufala**-22,00

_San Daniele ham dengan keju buffalo mozzarella_

(*)Vino consigliato – _Direkomendasikan diminum dengan _- Merlot Florian

**Salmone norvegese affumicato**-25,50

_Salmon smoked khas Norwegian disajikan dengan toast salmon_

(*)Vino consigliato - _ Direkomendasikan diminum dengan _- Brut Franciacorta Florian

Sakura belum selesai membaca menu makanan itu dan Sasuke sudah mengoceh dengan Bahasa Italia. Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa. Sakura tidak terbiasa makan di restoran, apalagi di restoran mahal. Sakura benar-benar hanya bisa membatu dan menatap menu makanan itu dengan gugup. Ia benar-benar tidak mengenali satu makanan pun di menu itu, bagaimana ia akan memesan? Sakura benar-benar merasa seperti orang paling bodoh di dunia. Sasuke tiba-tiba berbicara dengan Bahasa Italia lagi dan waitress itu mengangguk sambil mencatat pesanan Sasuke yang kedua sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sudah kupesankan untukmu," Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan melingkarkan syal kepada anjing kecil mereka. Kelihatannya Sasuke tahu kalau Sasu-kun sedang kedinginan karena hujan.

"Kau perhatian juga ya… Sasuke," Sakura tampak kagum dengan perilaku suaminya yang mulai membaik, "kau sedang demam atau memang sudah bertobat?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia hanya mengambil wine yang diletakkan waitress di meja itu sambil meminumnya pelan-pelan. Cara Sasuke meminum wine benar-benar berbeda. Sakura ingat bagaimana Sasuke menghabiskan satu botol wine tua yang Sakura juga tidak tahu kadar alkoholnya sudah naik berapa persen beberapa minggu lalu di Roma. Kali ini wine yang ada di dalam gelas kristal itu diminum Sasuke pelan-pelan dan sedikit-sedikit sekali.

"Kau tidak akan mabuk lagi kan kali ini?" Sakura tampak berjaga-jaga karena sudah trauma dengan 'insiden' mabuk mereka waktu itu, "kau tidak boleh mabuk Sasuke!"

"Tidak akan," Sasuke meletakkan gelas kristal itu di atas meja, "kemarin itu aku minum satu botol penuh wine yang umurnya sudah ratusan tahun. Hari ini aku meminum wine dengan kadar alkohol rendah. Kadar alkohol wine ini memang rendah, tapi kualitasnya lebih baik dari yang kuminum waktu itu."

Oh, jadi wine yang membuat Sakura mabuk itu berumur ratusan tahun… pantas saja Sakura mabuk dalam satu kali teguk. Yah, Sakura tampak agak lega dan menatap wine yang kadar alkoholnya rendah itu. Paling tidak kalau hanya wine biasa Sakura bisa meminum sedikit. Yah, sedikit saja! Seperti waktu pernikahan mereka, Sakura meminum sedikit wine dan wanita itu tidak mabuk sedikit pun. Oh ya, kalau dipikir-pikir waktu pernikahan mereka, Sasuke kelihatannya juga menyediakan koleksi wine yang bervariasi. Sasuke juga tampak menikmati wine ini. Pria itu daritadi mencium bau wine itu pelan-pelan sebelum meminum wine itu sedikit-sedikit. Seakan-akan wine itu adalah sebuah karya seni yang harus diperhatikan dan dihargai dengan baik. Apa jangan-jangan pria ini sebenarnya memiliki hobi dalam bidang ini? Sakura juga tidak tahu… tapi ia punya firasat yang kuat kalau Sasuke menyukai bidang ini. Sakura hanya punya satu cara untuk memastikan spekulasi ini... yaitu dengan bertanya.

"Bagaimana caranya kau tahu wine ini berkualitas bagus?" tanya Sakura, "kau tampak mahir dalam hal ini."

Sasuke terdiam dan menatap isterinya yang tampak ingin tahu itu. Minum anggur itu mudah. Miringkan gelas sedikit dan minumlah anggur itu dengan hati-hati. Mencicipi anggur itu berbeda. Sedikit lebih rumit dan Sasuke juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia menerangkan hal ini kepada Sakura. Meneliti anggur yang baik dan yang buruk rasanya sudah Sasuke lakukan semenjak ia lulus SMA. Ia bahkan lebih mahir meneliti anggur daripada meneliti saham. Ia tahu walaupun anggur itu berumur tua, belum tentu anggur itu lebih enak dari anggur yang berumur muda. Sasuke bahkan tahu perbedaan jenis anggur hanya dari wanginya. Sasuke tidak ingin mengakui ini, tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang sadar kalau Sasuke mahir dalam hal ini. Sakura… wanita itu sebenarnya jeli dan perhatian kepada Sasuke.

"Warna, aroma, dan rasa," Sasuke menuangkan wine ke gelas kristal Sakura yang masih kosong, "perhatikan warnanya."

Sakura mengangkat gelas itu ke atas dan memperhatikan warna anggur putihnya yang bening. Warnanya seperti agak bercahaya… ada perpaduan warna bening, lemon, dan emas…

"Kalau warnanya bening, berarti anggur putih ini masih muda," ujar Sasuke, "semakin keemasan warnanya, semakin tua anggurnya."

Sakura mengangguk, Sasuke terlihat senang ketika menerangkannya… akhirnya Sakura tahu apa yang disukai oleh pria itu. Bukan Saham, bukan properti, bukan rapat, dan bukan uang. Sebenarnya pria itu mencintai anggur. Bukan untuk mabuk-mabukan… tapi untuk menghargainya layaknya seni. Sakura juga pernah mempelajari khasiat anggur dalam dunia kedokteran. Sebenarnya anggur itu menyehatkan jika diminum dalam porsi yang kecil. Anggur baik untuk memperlancar aliran darah dan mengurangi resiko kanker dan penyakit jantung.

"Goyangkan gelas wine ini," Sasuke menggoyangkan gelas winenya, "perhatikan aroma anggur ini."

Sakura ikut menggoyangkan gelas kristal itu dan mencium aroma anggur itu, "aromanya seperti aroma buah… aromanya tidak tajam."

"Itu artinya wine ini masih muda… semakin sedikit aroma buahnya, semakin lama umur wine ini."

Sasuke akhirnya meminum anggur itu pelan-pelan, diikuti oleh Sakura. Mereka berdua terdiam sebentar, meneliti rasa dari anggur itu. Sakura dapat merasakan rasa anggur itu tidak pergi dari mulutnya. Rasa anggur itu manis di ujung lidah Sakura, namun asam di sisi lidah seperti lemon, sedangkan belakang lidah rasa wine ini pahit seperti meminum secangkir teh yang kuat, hal ini membuat rasa anggur ini menjadi seimbang. Saat menelan wine itu Sakura dapat merasakan panasnya alkohol di belakang tenggorokannya, uniknya, rasa panas itu tidak berlebihan.

"Anggur ini… anggur yang rasanya sangat seimbang," Sakura bergumam, "rasa manis, asam, pahit, dan hangat bercampur dengan sempurna."

Pria dingin itu tampak terkejut, Sakura ternyata bisa menyadari semua rasa dari anggur itu.

"Ternyata anggur yang tua memang tidak selalu lebih enak dari yang muda ya…" Sakura tampak kagum akan anggur itu, "kau tampak menyukai bidang ini. Seharusnya kau mengolah perkebunan anggur saja Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Ternyata ada orang yang menghargai dan memahami anggur seperti dirinya. Sakura memang amatir dalam hal ini… tapi yang mengejutkan Sasuke adalah bagaimana wanita itu dapat tahu kalau anggur tua tidak selalu lebih enak dari anggur muda… dan bagaimana wanita ini bisa sadar kalau Sasuke menaruh minat dalam bidang ini. Sasuke tidak ingin mengakuinya… tapi wajah Sakura yang sedang menikmati anggur tampak seperti lukisan sempurna di mata Sasuke. Wanita itu sebenarnya sangat peka dan perhatian… Ia tidak percaya wanita itu justru mengusulkan dirinya untuk mengolah perkebunan anggur. Mengolah perkebunan anggur itu kan seperti menjadi petani… Rasanya seperti dari orang kaya diusulkan untuk turun jabatan menjadi orang miskin.

"Mungkin penghasilannya tidak lebih besar dari pekerjaanmu sekarang," Sakura meletakkan gelas kristal itu di atas meja, "tapi jika kau melakukan yang kau suka… hari-harimu pasti akan lebih bahagia. Aku rasa melakukan hal yang disukai setiap hari dengan gaji yang lebih kecil itu jauh lebih baik. Buktinya aku menjadi seorang dokter operasi plastik… walaupun ditentang banyak orang… Tenang saja, kalau kau menjadi pengurus kebun anggur, aku akan tetap membuat sarapan pagi untukmu."

Kata-kata Sakura itu benar-benar menyentuh hati Sasuke. Untuk pertama kalinya ada wanita yang ingin duduk di sebuah café bersama Sasuke, membicarakan anggur, dan menasehati Sasuke. Ternyata ada wanita di dunia ini yang mau Sasuke yang kaya raya itu turun pangkat menjadi pengurus kebun anggur. Sasuke tidak ingin senyum hangat Sasuke muncul… namun senyuman itu datang. Sasuke akhirnya tersenyum hangat di depan wanita itu. Sedikit aneh, mungkin… namun Sakura tampak senang dan membalas senyuman itu.

* * *

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dan ia merasa sangat pusing. Punggungnya sakit sekali dan ia benar-benar merasa kesal tanpa sebab apapun. Sakura beranjak keluar dari tempat tidurnya, namun sesaat ketika wanita itu berdiri, mual yang sangat hebat datang. Wanita itu hanya bisa terburu-buru berlari ke kamar mandi. Rasanya mual ini benar-benar tidak enak. Ia ingin sekali untuk muntah sekarang…. Sangat— ah, akhirnya wanita itu muntah juga. Baunya benar-benar parah. Sakura tidak pernah muntah dengan bau separah ini… Tidak hanya bau muntahnya, Sakura juga merasa bau sabun dan wewangian di kamar mandi itu menjadi lebih tajam daripada biasanya… Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Jangan-jangan… memang sudah dua minggu lebih sih… tapi apakah dia benar-benar… ah—

Wanita itu tampak tidak percaya… Ia juga belum menstruasi, padahal Sakura tidak pernah terlambat menstruasi. Siklusnya sudah pasti di awal bulan, namun sekarang sudah akhir bulan Maret. Sakura tidak mungkin kan… tapi, mungkin sih. Ia memang sudah melakukannya, walau secara tidak sadar. Ini benar-benar gila. Satu malam saja dan hal ini sudah terjadi padanya? Ia pasti wanita paling sial di dunia. Sakura merasa rasa pusing itu kambuh lagi dan seluruh ruangan itu menjadi gelap dan redup-redup. Kepalanya berputar-putar dan akhirnya ia pingsan.

"Sakura!" Suara Sasuke yang terdengar dari balik pintu kamar mandi terdengar bergema. Suara itu seperti terdengar berulang-ulang di kepalanya seperti radio yang rusak. Ini benar-benar ulang tahun paling buruk sedunia.

* * *

Sakura dapat melihat dirinya sendiri sedang berjalan menuju ke pemandian air panas. Ah, ini bukan Venesia… Sakura juga masih berambut panjang… ini adalah… masa lalunya? Ah, ia ingat. Ini adalah dirinya yang masih SMA dan ia sedang berjalan ke pemandian air panas saat ret-ret sekolah. Lokasi pemandian itu agak jauh dari tempat penginapan, namun ia masih ingat betapa Sakura ingin mandi duluan. Sakura memang suka mandi duluan karena itu artinya ia tidak harus mandi dengan teman-teman sekolahnya. Ia tidak begitu suka berbagi saat mandi.

"Kyaa!" Sakura terjatuh, tampaknya ia telah menabrak seorang pria.

"Maafkan aku!" Sakura menatap pria yang tampak sangat keren itu dengan tatapan malu-malu.

Pria itu Uchiha Sasuke! Sakura harus memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Sasuke! Ini adalah kesempatannya untuk berbicara dengan idola sekolahnya yang sempurna itu!

"Namaku Haruno Sakura!" Sakura langsung membuka mulutnya dan tersenyum lebar-lebar.

"Ah, namaku—"

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura melanjutkan kata-kata itu, "aku tahu."

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan pria itu, namun pria itu tidak membalas jabatannya. Pria yang bernama Sasuke itu tampak acuh tak acuh dan langsung meninggalkan Sakura. Ini adalah kesempatan Sakura untuk mendekati pangeran idaman sekolahnya! Sakura akhirnya membuang niatnya untuk mandi pagi-pagi dan malah mengikuti pria itu dari belakang. Pangeran sekolah itu tampaknya sadar dan langsung menegur Sakura.

"Jangan ikuti aku," Sasuke tampak kesal.

"A-arah kita sama," Sakura beralasan.

Sasuke tampak tidak senang dengan jawaban itu dan langsung berjalan lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Kelihatannya pria itu ingin ke pemandian air panas juga. Oh ya, konon katanya kalau pria dan wanita saling bergandengan tangan di sungai dekat pemandian air panas ini… mimpi mereka akan jadi kenyataan. Ah, ia harus membawa Sasuke ke sungai itu dan mencari alasan untuk menggandeng tangan pria itu.

"Aduh…" Sakura berpura-pura, "kakiku sakit… katanya di sungai ini ada semacam legenda yang katanya, jika pria dan wanita saling bergandengan tangan dan memikirkan impian mereka disana, maka mimpi mereka akan terwujud! Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku ke sana? Sakit kakiku pasti akan hilang!"

Pangeran idolanya itu tampak tidak peduli… dan malah berjalan lebih cepat menjauhi Sakura. Masa sih pangeran idolanya itu sebegitu tidak pedulinya akan orang lain? Sakura benar-benar sedikit kecewa. Tapi tidak apa, Sakura pasti akan mendapatkan hati pria ini! Pasti!

"Kakiku sakit," Sakura merintih lebih kencang, "sakit! Sakit! Sakit! Sakit!"

Ia tahu pangeran sekolahnya itu dapat mendengarnya… tapi kelihatannya pria itu benar-benar tidak peduli kepadanya. Sakura hanya bisa berlari ke arah Sasuke dan berteriak kencang-kencang ke telinga pria itu.

"Sakit!"

Sasuke hampir jatuh ke lantai mendengar suara Sakura yang nyaring itu. Ia tahu gadis ini tidak sakit kakinya, kalau betul-betul sakit, Sakura tidak mungkin bisa lari-lari dan berteriak sekencang itu. Kelihatannya Sakura tidak akan berhenti mengganggu Sasuke sampai gadis itu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

"Baiklah," Sasuke menyerah, "aku akan menemanimu ke sungai itu."

Sakura langsung tersenyum berbinar-binar dan menuntun Sasuke ke sungai 'ajaib' itu. Pria itu tampak acuh tak acuh, namun itu malah membuat pria itu tampak jauh lebih keren… Sakura tahu perasaan apa ini! Ini namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama! Ya, pasti ia telah jatuh cinta! Ah… ia benar-benar ingin berada di sisi pangeran pujaannya ini selamanya! Sasuke-kun pasti jodoh Sakura!

"Kita sudah sampai!" Sakura berteriak senang, "ah… ayo pegang tanganku."

Sasuke benar-benar ingin permasalahan ini cepat selesai. Gadis gila ini akan segera pergi setelah impiannya dikabulkan. Jadi Sasuke langsung mengenggam tangan gadis itu dan mengucapkan impian Sasuke dalam hati_, "semoga… semoga kakak laki-lakiku kembali menyayangiku lagi…"_

Sakura benar-benar senang, pria idamannya sedang menggenggam tangannya! Kyaaa! Inner Sakura benar-benar sedang berteriak-teriak sekarang. Ia sangat bahagia. Hmmm, mimpi Sakura sudah pasti begini bunyinya, "_semoga… aku menikah, punya anak, dan hidup bahagia selamanya dengan Sasuke-kun!"_

* * *

"Sakura?" Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Sakura, "kau sudah siuman?"

Sakura terbangun dan langsung mengenali bau ini— bau rumah sakit. Ia pasti sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Sakura memperhatikan sekitarnya dan dapat melihat bahwa ada dokter yang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sakura tidak mengerti dokter itu bicara apa karena bahasa yang digunakan dokter itu adalah Bahasa Italia. Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa. Sakura tahu diagnosis dokter itu pasti sesuai dengan spekulasi Sakura… Sakura pasti—

"Kau hamil," Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan datar.

Tidak! Kenapa impian Sakura waktu SMA malah beneran menjadi kenyataan?! Sakura tidak mau mengandung anak pria dingin yang kejam seperti Sasuke! Tidak mau! Tidak mau!

"Anggap saja kehamilanmu itu hadiah dariku?" Sasuke tampak sangat tenang dan tidak peduli, "oh ya, aku hampir lupa… selamat ulang tahun."

_Hadiah ulang tahun macam apa ini?! Shanaro!_

* * *

Chapter 6 selesai! Bagaimana? Ternyata Sakura memang hamil! Kira-kira kehidupan Sakura bakal berubah menjadi seperti apa ya dengan adanya kehidupan baru di perutnya itu? Leave a review!

Oh ya, author sudah mengedit gambar biar cerita author kayak cover novel gitu haha XD I hope you guys like it. Ada di website ini di ffnet yang regular site. Tinggal buka saja cerita ini dan tada, ada gambarnya deh… kayak avatar gitu haha.

* * *

Himeko Hana = Adegan Sainya kurang lama ya? Wawawa, okay, nanti saat mereka kembali ke Tokyo akan dipanjangkan! Terimakasih banyak sudah bilang ending cerita ini nendang XD Author jadi semakin semangat meneruskan cerita ini! Terimakasih banyak atas dukungan Himeko-san! Keep on reading!

favaritsuka = Wah, makasih sudah bilang cerita ini makin bagus saja XD konflik yang besar ya? Mungkin akan ada di ff ini karena tema/genre dari cerita ini adalah romance dan drama sih hehe. Hehe terus dibaca ya! Author akan berjuang menulisnya! XD

bluepinkgirl = Romance SasuSaku datang! Satu chapter didedikasikan untuk SasuSaku hehe XD. I hope you like this one! Alur yang Sakura diberi anjing mengalir baik ya? Yosh, saya akan mencoba agar tetap bisa menulis alur yang mengalir seperti itu! Mohon bantuannya *bow*

baby maybe = Hello there! It's okay… ketinggalan satu chapter tidak masalah XD yang paling berarti adalah karena baby maybe-san kembali membaca cerita ini! Wah, terimakasih sudah menyukai Sai! Saya mencoba membuat Sai juga seorang pelukis disini XD I'm glad you liked it! Adegan SasuSaku di akhirnya bagus ya? Makasih yaa… Pingin punya cowo seperti Sasuke? Hehe… tenang saja… saya doakan dapat yang jauh lebih baik dari Sasuke XD.

meongnbuyung = Another long review! I liked it! Makasih ya sudah rela berpegal-pegal ria menulis review untuk saya… Saya benar-benar tersentuh…. T.T Semoga di chapter ini penggambaran karakternya tidak luput dan tetap alive! Untuk chapter ini… saya harap anda suka gaya saya dalam menceritakan indahnya kota Venice! Keep on reading!

nadya harvard = Wawawa… saya juga pengen ke Venesia! Tapi sayang… mimpinya belum kesampaian… Tapi berkat buku, internet, dan cerita kedua orang tua, paman, dan tante saya yang sudah honeymoon di Venice saya jadi bisa menulis chapter ini dengan penuh warna hehe XD. Sakura hamil! Yoohoo! Tebakan anda tepat!

Guest (5/28/13) = Hi! Huaa… melting ya? I'll melt with youuu too… hehe.. episode kesukaan ya? Apakah episode 6 mengalahkan episode 5? Hehe XD keep on reading!

Retno UchiHaruno = Wah, makasih sudah bilang chapter ini seru! Semoga chapter 6 tidak kalah serunya dari chapter 5! Hehe. Scene SasuSaku di kamar juga favoritku… wah.. pasti menyenangkan kalau dibanjiri hadiah seperti ituuu XD. Keep on reading!

QRen = Taraa… inilah chapter 6 yang menceritakan kebersamaan sasusaku… 1 chapter khusus untuk mereka berdua! Karakternya hanya ada mereka berdua dan sasu-kun di chapter ini. Kyaa… kayak honeymoon sungguhan! Semoga QRen-san juga suka chapter ini!

sami haruchi = Senang banget ya? Hehe makasih banget sudah di review seperti itu… author jadi senang sekali membacanya! Kata-kata 'banget' itu memang punya efek tersendiri buat author. Nah, inilah chapter 6! Semoga so sweetnya ngalahin chapter 5!

Tsurugi De Lelouch = Iya nih… mereka sudah mulai jatuh cinta XD. Ciumannya gugup dan di chapter ini Sasukenya juga udah mulai membuka diri ke Sakura XD. Cemburunya memang seperti orang jatuh cinta ya? Hehe… keep on reading!

darkbluedongker = Hi! Semoga chapter ini terkesan tidak lama updatenya! Ga lama kan ya? Hehe… Makin seru tidak chapter ini? Hehe semoga iya XD… makasih sudah baca sampai chapter 5 dan semangatin author. XD I'm really happy…

Seiya Kenshin = Harapan anda terkabul! Taraa… Sakura hamil! Ini artinya Sakura bakal cepat jadi ibu dan Sasuke cepat jadi ayah! Hehe.. Di chapter ini sudah tidak ada kepura-puraan lagiii! I hope you like it! Keep on reading ya XD.

Laura Pyordova = Wawawa… chapter lalu kurang puas ya? Semoga chapter ini memuaskan hehe. Kata-kata Sasuke memang pedas T.T tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang baik hehe. Sakura yang cemburu ya? Hehee.. okay, nanti akan author usahakan! I hoopeee you like this chappie!

Scarlet24 = All right! This is how I describe Venice ^^ how's it? hehe.. I'm all fired up! I'm going to write the next chapter real fast! I can't wait to read your review! Thank you so much for your support! Oh and I promise, I'll put PG if I wrote a slight mature chapter! Keep on reading XD.

Mikaela Williams = Wah, kucing anggora ya? Kyaa… author suka sekali kucing jenis itu… kucing memang manja-manja dan males hehe.. tapi justru jadi imut. Ceritanya seru ya? Makasih banyak…. Humornya kembali lagi di chapter ini! I hope you like it!

hanazono yuri = Update kilat dataaaangg… kyaaa lemon *blush* It's my weak point. XD ini bukan karena saya tidak mau menulisnya… tapi karena saya memang tidak bisa menulisnyaa wawawa gomen ne. Author memang masih amatir hehe. Di chapter ini Sakura dan Sasuke sudah mulai jujur satu sama lain! I hope you like it!

UzumakiKuchiki = Iya, begitulah… sifat Itachi masih misterius hhee…. Yuppie, Sasusaku sudah menikah secara sah, resmi, dan diakui oleh negara! Kepalsuannya bukan terletak pada surat, namun pada perasaan… karena mereka menikah tanpa dasar cinta hehe. Sasuke memang harga dirinya tinggi sekaliii hehe XD Entah kenapa saya suka.

chii no pinkycherry = Fluff coming right up! Kali ini adegannya ada di atas perahu ala Venice dan menikmati sunset berduaaa XD like it? Semoga deg deg an juga! I hope you like this chappieee!

sasusaku uchiha = Yuppie! Mantan Sakura itu Sai, sang pelukis yang sederhana XD. Anjingnya pastinya lucuuu sekaliiii… bulu-bulunya yang putih bersih bagaikan salju… aungan kecilnya, gigi susunya, senyumannya, puppy dog facenya… okay, cukup… Saya memang terlalu nge fans sama anjing ini hehe. Keep on reading!

Guest (5/28/13) = Sure, why not? Hehe… I'll think about it! Idenya bagus hehe… Pasangan-pasangan sedikit memang it's okay hehe. Kalau begitu terus baca ya, akan saya berikan kejutan sedikit nanti hehe. XD

Novi Shawo'Elf = Wah makasih sudah bilang keren… pake 'banget' lagii… author punya efek efek tersendiri kalau baca kata 'banget' XD. Karena Novi-san sudah tidak sabar baca chapter 6, author harap kesabaran Novi-san worth it… I hope you enjoy reading this chappie!

Guest (5/28/13) = Kakak bersahabat ya? Kyaa… jadi merasa senang sekali dipuji seperti itu… karena senang bacanya, author harap Guest-san tetap terus membacanya ^^ Iya Sasuke cukup kepo terhadap isterinya hehe XD in a good way. Cara minta maaf Sasu memang favorit author! Keep on reading ya!

ele-chan luv sasusaku = Salam kenal juga! Thank you for reading my fic *bow* reviewnya sangat berarti bagi saya… terimakasih loh sudah mau membaca cerita ini… sampai chapter 5 lagi hehe. Arigatou! Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan! XD.

Vermthy = Yes, you reviewed again! Author senang sekaliii… terimakasih banyak ya Vermthy-san! Wwawawa… makasih sudah bilang Sasunya romantisss… author juga suka menuliskannya… it's fun XD. Hehe… sebenarnya cowok itu suka memberi hadiah loh… katanya mereka suka melihat ekspresi pasangan mereka saat menerima hadiah XD kyaa…

International Playgirl = Jeng Jeng! Samoyed lucu ya? Lucu ya? Kyaa… langsung di browsing, saya selalu meleleh saat melihat anjing ini… kawaii banget XD hehe. Saya berusaha agar mengupdate cepat! I hope you like it!

amexki chan = You read Fades Away too.. I just realized it! Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca kedua cerita author ini… *bow* terimakasih from the bottom of my hearrtttt… kyaa makasih banyak. Di fave juga lagi cerita sasusaku ini, makasih banyak ya XD. Keep on reading!

akasuna no ei-chan = Taraaaa! Hadiahnya adalahhhh…. Jeng jeng… bayi! Hhee… memang hadiah yang mengejutkan ya hehe. Mereka malu-malu kucing lagi saat di perahu… hehe I hope you like it!

lhyliakiryu= Gomen ne... author salah menafsirkan nama *bow* I won't do it ever again… Terimakasih sudah mereview lagi! Sasusaku di chapter lalu makin lengket… apa disini makin lengket juga? I hope you like it! Wawawa ada typo ya? Author akan berjuang agar di chapter-chapter depan lebih teliti dan tidak ada typo lagi!

Rosachi-hime = suka suka sukaaa… kyaa sukanya banyak banget… author senang bacanyaa… Feelnya dapet ya? Semoga di chapter ini feelnya dapet juga dan berdebar-debar lagiii XD Let me know what you think!

Khaylila Paradis = emejing! You actually read it all! Terimakasih sudah memakai 30 menit waktu anda untuk membaca cerita saya ini XD kyaaa makasihhh banyakkk loh. Ini dia lanjutanya! I hope you like it!

Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora = Salam kenal juga! iya sasusakunya makin so sweet hehe XD. Iya nih, Sakunya mau empat anak… tapi itu baru impian saja… kata orang kalau sudah melahirkan biasanya langsung berubah impiannya hehe XD. Pasangan Itachi ya? Okay, nanti akan saya beritahu pasangannya siapa hehe XD keep on reading!

PinkNavy = Kyaa… sasu kecil masih polos dan tidak mengerti apa-apa hehe… tapi iyaa.. dia memang pastinya lucuuuu bangeeett….. Author akan lanjutkan fic ini… ga pake lamaaa deh kwkwkw… keep on reading!

bitterchoco23 = Hello again my best friend! Yes, you reviewed twice that day! I loved it anyway! I loved the sweet hugging moment too… I actually blush a little when I wrote it down! I loved it so bad! I'll keep on updating! Thank you so much for reviewing!

NE = Yes, mereka sudah… tapi dalam keadaan mabuk… buktinya adalah bayi yang ada di kandungan Sakura sekarang XD hehe. I hope NE-san suka dengan plot cerita iniii… keep on reading!

Mauree-Azure = Makasih sudah bilang tambah seru XD di chapter ini juga ada sedikit keseruan tersendiriii I hope you like this chappie!

arpp2424 = Hi there! Ini dia chapter selanjutnya! Hehe. I hope you like it! Sakura memang sangat beruntung… suami ganteng, kaya, dan pengertian… mantannya juga pintar melukis… tapi kasihan Sakura tetap merasa sedih karena sudah tidak perawan lagi -_- kasihan dia… dan sekarang dikaruniai anak?! What should Sakura do? Hehe… Keep on reading!

Putri Hassbrina = Wah, makin suka sama ceritanya ya? I'm glad to hear that… Semoga dengan membaca chapter ini… chapter depan juga semakin dinanti! Keep on reviewing!

Ribby-chan = Senyum-senyum gaje membaca chapter 5 ya? Hehe… author juga senyum-senyum pas menuliskannya… semoga chapter ini juga membuat Ribby-chan tersenyum lagiii. XD.

Hasegawa Michiyo Gled = Ini dia lanjutannyaa XD. I hope you liked it! Kalau bisa di follow ya biar saya tidak harus PM setiap kali update hehe… XD But… I'm glad you liked it!

chochokyulat = Hi, hi, hehe… ia sama-sama… author memang pegal, but it's worth it! hehe. Konflik rumah tangga yang dramatis ya? Tenang saja… karena genrenya romance dan drama jadi harusnya ada hehee..

agezia = yoshhh… author akan lanjutkan fic ini! Makasih sudah di review yaa XD. Author jadi makin semangatttt!

karimahbgz = wawawa sampai tidak kerasa bacanya tiba-tiba udah abis.. itu artinya fic saya bagus ya? Hehe… makasih ya sudah dibaca. Saya akan terus berjuang menulis chapter selanjutnya… keep on reading and reviewing ya!

desypramitha2 = Arigatou! Sudah memilih fic ini dari sekian banyak fic di ffnet! Saya merasa sangat bahagiaaaa XD. Saya akan berusaha agar cepat di update! Keep on reviewing dan reading yaaa!

summer = summer-san sudah menulis review dari chapter 1 sampai 5… wawawa author sangat senang membacanya! Keep on reading lalu tinggalkan pendapat summer-san di kotak review yahh. I'm truly happy right now XD Thank you!

Yori Fujisaki = Yesss! Tebakan anda benar! Memang Sai mantannya Sakura! Bagaimana bagus tidak ? Lumayan, walau tidak kaya, tapi mantannya sudah bikin lukisan khusus untuk Sakura hehe XD. Yosh! Bagaimana chapter iini? Semoga tidak mengecewakan!

Green Mkys = Kyaaa… makasih loh sudah repot-repot cari fic ini… saya jadi tidak enak.. saya PM terus deh kalau sudah update XD hehe. Tapi kalau bisa di follow saja jadi lebih praktis… saya tidak perlu PM hehe.. Makasih sudah suka sasusakunyaa semoga chapter ini ga kalah bagusnya XD.

WonderWoman Numpak Rajawali = Halo! Salam kenal! Wahhh terimakasih banyak sudah memuji fic sayaaa XD. Saya akan mempertahankan agar penggambaran Sasuke tetap baik dan hubungan sasusakunya mengalir dengan sempurnaa XD. Tetap dibaca terus yaaa hehe.

* * *

_Next Chapter_

_Chapter 7_

_Penderitaan Sakura Sang Wanita Hamil_


	7. Penderitaan Sakura Sang Wanita Hamil

**Marrying Uchiha Sasuke**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 7

Penderitaan Sakura Sang Wanita Hamil

* * *

"Akhirnya kau jawab juga telepon dariku! Aku sangat khawatir! Kau tidak menjawab teleponku selama dua hari terakhir! Seharusnya kau sudah pulang dari bulan madumu kemarin malam Sakura! Kenapa kau terlambat pulang? Apa kau tahu betapa marahnya Nona Tsunade?"

Suara sopran Ino menerjang gendang telinga Sakura. Suara Ino terdengar sangat keras, tapi Sakura sudah terbiasa mendengarnya.

"Maafkan aku Ino," Sakura menghela napasnya, "ada hal penting yang harus aku kerjakan selama dua hari terakhir ini."

"Hal penting apa yang membuatmu lupa untuk menjawab teleponmu Sakura?" Ino terdengar marah sekali di ujung sana, "ayo jawab. Apa hal penting itu lebih penting daripada pasienmu di rumah sakit?"

"Mereka pasien operasi plastik Ino," Sakura tertawa hambar, "mereka tidak begitu membutuhkan seorang dokter. Sekarang sudah malam, bisakah kita hentikan percakapan ini?"

"Oh ya?" Ino terdengar kesal, "aku memang hanya seorang dokter nutrisi, tapi aku selalu menghormati pasienku Sakura!"

Sakura tidak ingin menunda-nunda lagi, lebih baik langsung ke intinya saja, "aku hamil," kata-kata Sakura akhirnya meredamkan amarah Ino.

Ino terdiam sebentar, lalu akhirnya berteriak juga, "Oh my gosh! Selamat ya! Maafkan aku karena sudah marah kepadamu… Aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi. Aduh, kau cepat juga ya hamilnya… Kau beruntung sekali."

Beruntung? Sakura menatap pria dingin yang ia nikahi. Pria itu sedang mengendarai mobil Mercedes Benznya. Uchiha Sasuke tidak terlihat senang, tapi tidak terlihat sedih juga. Entah kenapa ekspresi itu mengingatkannya dengan surat cinta yang pernah ia berikan kepada Sasuke waktu SMA dulu. Wajah Sasuke sekarang sama dengan wajahnya waktu merobek surat cinta itu dulu.

"Ya, aku memang beruntung," Sakura memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Besok kan hari libur… jadi istirahatlah dulu Sakura," Ino terdengar bahagia.

"Matikan ponsel itu," Sasuke berhenti menyetir, mereka sudah sampai di rumah Sasuke.

Sakura mematikan ponsel itu, kemudian keluar dari mobil itu bersamaan dengan Sasuke. Di balik pagar, tampak rumah dua lantai dengan balkon minimalis. Rumah yang berdiri di lahan seluas 890 meter persegi ini adalah rumah Sasuke. Hanya ada tiga warna yang dapat Sakura lihat di rumah itu; hitam, putih, dan abu-abu. Unsur besi, kaca, dan kayu hitam memberi kesan yang dingin pada rumah modern ini. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, rumah memang mencerminkan pemiliknya. Rumah yang dingin itu sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

Suaminya yang dingin itu telah membuat Sakura kesal beberapa hari ini. Pria itu tampak tidak peduli dengan Sakura. Suami yang baik seharusnya tersenyum hangat kepada isterinya dan berempati saat isterinya mual atau lelah. Sasuke tidak melakukan kedua hal itu. Sasuke terlalu sibuk dengan sahamnya.

Kemudian ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Sakura kesal beberapa hari ini. Sasuke sering merebut ponsel Sakura. Lihat saja. Ia melakukannya lagi. Sasuke merebut dan memasukan ponsel itu kedalam saku celana Sasuke. Sakura membutuhkan ponsel itu! Kalau Nona Tsunade menelpon Sakura dan ia tidak menjawabnya, dirinya pasti akan segera diceramahi.

"Kenapa selama dua hari ini kau selalu mengambil ponsel dari tanganku?" Sakura terdengar kesal, "Kembalikan ponselku!"

Businessman muda itu membuka pintu rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam. Pria itu tidak menanggapi permintaan Sakura. Tidak ada satu katapun keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Permintaan Sakura hanya dianggap angin lalu saja. Sakura hanya bisa menatap punggung Sasuke dengan kesal. Tega sekali pria itu mengabaikan permintaan Sakura. Pria itu benar-benar memperlakukan Sakura seperti benda mati saja. Sakura yang masih diselimuti perasaan kesal hanya bisa mengikuti pria itu dari belakang.

Sakura akhirnya masuk ke ruang tamu Sasuke yang ternyata terlihat nyaman. Rumah ini memang terkesan dingin seperti pemiliknya, namun ruang tamu itu terlihat hangat. Sakura dapat melihat sofa putih yang besar dan penuh dengan bantal kecil, plasma TV Sony yang mengkilap, akuarium yang penuh dengan ikan hias, dan pintu kaca besar yang menghubungkan ruang tamu itu dengan kolam renang. Sakura tahu rumah ini adalah rumah yang indah, tapi Sakura tidak merasakan perasaan kagum atau nyaman. Sebagus apapun rumahnya, Sakura tidak akan merasa nyaman karena pemiliknya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku tahu wanita hamil mungkin akan ngidam," Sasuke duduk di sofa yang besar itu, "tapi aku tidak akan menuruti keinginanmu. Makan saja makanan yang ada di rumah ini."

"Tapi—"

"Tapi kau juga tidak boleh membeli makanan aneh di rumah sakit," Sasuke menyalakan TV itu, "itu akan merusak imageku. Aku tidak ingin memiliki isteri yang terlihat rakus."

"Aku—"

"Kalau kau ingin muntah, jangan muntah sembarangan," Sasuke mengganti channel di TV itu, "aku memang memiliki pembantu, tapi mereka tidak bekerja selama dua puluh empat jam."

"Aku sedang ngidam sekarang Sasuke," Sakura akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "aku ingin makan mie instant."

"Makan buah saja."

"Kau tidak punya mie instant?" Sakura terlihat bingung.

"Apa kau ingin makan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, tapi—"

"Kalau begitu makan buahnya."

Sasuke mengeluarkan Sasu, anjing kecil putih Samoyed mereka dari kandang. Sasu yang sejak tadi dikurung langsung berlari-lari mengelilingi rumah Sasuke yang besar. Sakura merasa dirinya dan Sasu seperti baru saja bertukar tempat. Giliran Sakura yang merasa terkurung sekarang.

Sakura memakan buah apel yang ada di meja kaca ruang tamu Sasuke. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di benak Uchiha Sasuke? Beberapa hari yang lalu di Venesia, pria itu memasang wajah datar dan mengatakan bahwa kehamilan ini adalah 'hadiah' darinya, sekarang ia terus mengatur Sakura dan menanggapi setiap perkataan Sakura dengan dingin. Pria dingin itu benar-benar sudah membuat Sakura kesal. Seharusnya kehamilan ini hadiah dari Sasuke bukan? Lalu kenapa pria itu malah memperlakukan Sakura seperti tawanannya?

"Sasuke…" Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan mematikan plasma TV itu, "kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku?"

Sasuke terdiam. Pria dingin itu seakan-akan masih mencerna pertanyaan Sakura. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke malah cuek dan mengambil laptopnya.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan sebuah masalah," Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, "harga saham sedang turun drastis beberapa hari ini."

"Sasuke… sebenarnya kau menginginkan anak ini atau tidak?"

Sasuke tampak pusing. Entah karena saham atau karena Sakura, pria itu memijat keningnya dan menghela napasnya.

"Sudahlah, Sakura, lebih baik kita teruskan percakapan ini di lain waktu," Sasuke tampak lelah.

"Tapi—"

"Kau tidur saja sekarang."

* * *

Pagi itu, Sakura berlari menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya ke toilet. Jadi ini yang namanya _morning sickness._ Ia benar-benar masih belum terbiasa dengan ini, tapi ia harus belajar untuk membiasakan diri. Ia akan mengalami _morning sickness_ ini setiap pagi.

Setelah selesai muntah, Sakura sudah tidak merasa mual lagi. Wanita itu akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Sakura menelusuri lorong rumah Sasuke yang penuh dengan kaca. Di tengah lorong itu, Sakura dapat melihat suaminya yang sedang membawa buah pisang. Pria itu tidak mengucapkan selamat pagi ataupun menanyakan apakah Sakura baik-baik saja. Suami macam apa itu?

"Makan ini," Sasuke memberikan Sakura sebuah Pisang Cavendish yang sudah kuning, "ini sarapanmu. Jangan lupa minum susu dan jus yang sudah disiapkan di dapur."

Ini sarapan Sakura? Kemarin buah, hari ini juga buah. Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar kejam kepadanya. Sakura merasa seperti sedang dijajah oleh pria kaya ini. Apakah Sasuke benar-benar menganggap kehamilan ini adalah 'hadiah' ? Sakura mulai meragukannya.

"Aku ingin sashimi," Sakura sudah terlihat kesal sekarang.

"Tidak boleh," lihat. Suami macam apa yang menolak permintaan isterinya yang sedang ngidam? Sasuke sudah keterlaluan.

Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia kembali masuk ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintu kamar mandi itu. Wanita itu sudah tidak ingin memikirkan suaminya yang menyebalkan itu lagi… Sekarang ia ingin menikmati air hangat di pagi hari. Ia sudah menyiapkan air hangat beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sakura mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam air, namun airnya tidak hangat. Sakura yang sudah melepas semua bajunya akhirnya terpaksa mandi dengan air yang tidak hangat, namun juga tidak dingin itu. Pasti ada orang yang menghabiskan seluruh air hangatnya!

"Sasuke!" Sakura memakai handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya, kemudian wanita hamil itu langsung keluar dari kamar mandi dan mencari suaminya itu.

"Kali ini kau sudah keterlaluan!" Sakura menarik kerah piyama Sasuke, "kenapa kau menghabiskan seluruh air hangat yang sudah kusiapkan?"

"Airnya tidak dingin kan?" Sasuke menjawab dengan datar.

Sakura mendengus pelan, "tidak… tapi—"

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah," Sasuke berjalan menjauh.

"Ada masalah Sasuke!" Sakura menarik kerah piyama Sasuke dengan lebih kencang, "masalahnya adalah kau tidak peduli. Kenapa kau tidak peduli kepadaku? Aku ingin suami yang tersenyum hangat kepadaku, mengucapkan selamat pagi, menghiburku saat aku mual, membelikanku makanan yang aku idamkan, dan cukup perhatian untuk tidak menghabiskan air panas yang sudah kusiapkan! Aku ingin suami yang seperti itu Sasuke!"

"Kalau begitu kau telah menikahi orang yang salah," Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan datar.

Sakura semakin lama semakin kesal menanggapi Sasuke yang selalu saja menjawabnya dengan datar. Hilang sudah semua harapan Sakura. Ia pikir pria itu akan menjadi semakin perhatian… Ia pikir Sasuke sudah berubah… Ia pikir ia tidak perlu bercerai dengan Sasuke… tapi Sakura salah.

"Apa kau sebenarnya peduli kepadaku?" Sakura menahan amarahnya, "apakah kau peduli kepada anakmu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Pria itu hanya terdiam menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat masam.

"Jangan berbicara kepadaku lagi," Sakura akhirnya mengatakannya juga.

Wanita itu melepas kerah piyama Sasuke dan ia benar-benar tidak berbicara lagi kepada Sasuke pagi itu.

* * *

Suara biola Gavotte yang mahal bergema di ballroom hotel Ritz-Carlton yang mewah. Ada sebuah pesta bisnis siang itu. Seluruh rekan kerja Sasuke tiba di pesta dengan baju termahal mereka. Sakura juga tidak kalah. Wanita itu terlihat elegan dengan gaun Valentino merah dan Ferragamo minaudière clutchnya. Sakura terlihat elegan dan senyumannya memberikan kesan hangat. Biasanya Sakura hangat dan bersahabat, namun ia tidak banyak berbicara hari itu. Ia hanya terdiam dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya ketika Sasuke memperkenalkan Sakura kepada rekan-rekan bisnisnya.

Perusahaan Uchiha adalah salah satu perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang properti. Seperti Trump di Amerika dan Agung Podomoro Group di Indonesia. Sakura sering melihat iklan mengenai gedung-gedung baru yang dibangun oleh Perusahaan Uchiha, namun hadir di pesta bisnisnya adalah yang pertama kali bagi Sakura.

Sakura merasa dirinya seperti aksesoris. Dengan adanya seorang isteri yang cantik, Sasuke jadi terlihat berwibawa dan setia. Sasuke tersenyum dingin kepada rekan-rekan bisnisnya. Berakting, seakan-akan pernikahannya dengan Sakura adalah pernikahan yang bahagia.

Mereka baru saja bertengkar tadi pagi, namun Sasuke tidak terlihat seperti orang yang akan segera meminta maaf. Pria itu hanya memasang tampang datar dan mengajak Sakura berkeliling.

Bisnis. Pasti hanya itu saja yang ada di benak Uchiha Sasuke. Pria itu pasti sangat sibuk. Sampai-sampai ia tidak sempat memikirkan perasaan isterinya sendiri. Lagipula, siapakah Sakura bagi Sasuke? Sakura hanyalah isteri yang sedang mengandung anaknya saja, Sakura bukanlah saham yang penting bukan? Jadi untuk apa Sasuke peduli akan Sakura. Pria itu selalu saja lebih memprioritaskan bisnis daripada keluarga.

"Ini adalah isteriku, Uchiha Sakura," kata-kata itu sudah diucapkan Sasuke dua puluh kali hari ini, "Sakura, wanita ini adalah pemimpin dari divisi marketing, Nona Tenten."

"Halo, Sakura-san," wanita berdarah cina yang cantik itu tersenyum dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baju anda sangat indah Sakura-san," Tenten memuji Sakura, "Valentino bukan? Warna merah gaun ini sangat cocok dengan paillettes dan kristal yang menghiasi gaun ini. Zhēn piào liàng!"

Paillettes? Zhēn piào liàng? Kali ini Tenten mulai berbicara dalam Bahasa Mandarin. Sakura benar-benar merasa seperti wanita yang bodoh di pesta mewah itu. Ia hanya bisa pura-pura tertawa saat yang lain tertawa dan mengangguk-angguk ketika rekan bisnis Sasuke mulai berbicara dalam bahasa asing. Sasuke memang lancar dalam berbagai bahasa; Bahasa Perancis, Italia, Mandarin… Namun sayang sekali pria itu tidak bisa mengucapkan kata 'maaf' dalam bahasanya sendiri. Huh, menyedihkan sekali.

Sakura permisi untuk pergi ke toilet. Sasuke hanya mengangguk saja dan kembali berbicara dengan rekan bisnisnya itu.

Hotel Ritz-Carlton ini memang mewah. Sakura dapat melihat perpaduan interior khas Jepang dan Inggris zaman renaissance. Lantai marmernya juga terlihat mempesona. Dunia orang kaya memang berbeda.

"Sa-Sakura?" Sakura menatap pria yang memanggilnya itu.

"Sai! Wah, kau sudah kembali!" Sakura berhenti berjalan. Wanita itu teringat lagi kejadian di Roma... Sai hampir menciumnya dan pria itu meminta maaf saat tahu Sakura sudah menikah. Kemudian Sasuke… Sasuke memukul Sai.

"Maafkan suamiku," Sakura tersenyum masam, "di Roma ia sedikit posesif, oh ya… apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ritz-Carlton membeli lukisanku, jadi aku membawa lukisanku hari ini," Sai tersenyum, "bagaimana denganmu?"

Senyuman. Itulah perbedaan Sasuke dan Sai. Suaminya itu jarang tersenyum ketika mereka berduaan. Senyuman Sasuke hanya muncul ketika mereka bertemu dengan rekan bisnisnya saja.

"Apa kau sibuk?" Sakura melangkah mendekati Sai.

"Tidak juga…"

"Temani aku," Sakura menarik tangan Sai, "aku merasa seperti aksesoris berjalan di pesta Sasuke."

Meskipun romansa mereka telah kandas, Sakura merasa pertemanannya dengan Sai masih belum hilang. Setelah kejadian di Roma, pria itu tampaknya juga sudah mengerti kalau cinta mereka tidak akan kembali lagi. Sakura benar-benar membutuhkan seorang teman. Ia ingin diajak bercanda, diberi empati saat ia mual, dan bersosialisasi. Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Ketika Sakura menarik Sai masuk ke ballroom itu, Sai membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sakura, "ini pesta orang kaya ya?"

"Orang yang terlalu kaya," jawab Sakura, "tapi sayangnya orang kaya itu pelit kepadaku. Ia masih belum memberiku makan siang."

Sai tersenyum sambil menunjuk sisi ballroom yang penuh dengan makanan buffet. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbisik, "Sasuke melarangku makan ketika yang lain belum makan. Jadi kita harus menunggu sampai yang lain makan."

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan makan duluan," Sai tersenyum, "kalau aku sudah makan, kau boleh makan bukan?"

Sakura hanya bisa tertawa kecil atas kepolosan Sai. Kelihatannya pria itu tidak tahu kalau mereka harus menunggu sampai pembawa acara memperbolehkan mereka untuk makan. Sebelum Sakura dapat berkata apa-apa, pelukis muda itu sudah melahap potongan kue pertamanya. Sai melambaikan tangannya dan mengacungkan jempolnya; memberikan sinyal 'okay' kepada Sakura.

"Baiklah, satu kue kecil saja," Sakura berlari ke arah Sai dan mengambil kue pertamanya, "kue coklat ini sangat menggoda."

Hup. Sakura akhirnya memakan kue itu. Rasanya enak sekali… Sai tersenyum hangat dan mengambil satu kue lagi untuk Sakura. Wanita itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan memakan satu kue lagi dari Sai.

Sai menatap orang-orang yang berdansa di lantai dansa ballroom itu kemudian bertanya kepada Sakura, "ah, kenapa kau tidak berdansa dengan suamimu?"

"Ia terlalu sibuk," Sakura melahap satu kue lagi, "ah, ya. Kalau tidak salah kau pernah melukis tarian ini di atas kanvas bukan?"

"Ya, tarian ini adalah Viennese Waltz," Sai menatap tarian itu dengan penuh perasaan, "walaupun tarian ini terlihat romantis, namun sebenarnya tarian ini memiliki arti yang dingin. Tarian ini adalah simbol politik dan sentimen publik."

Ah, tarian ini seperti Sakura dan Sasuke. Terlihat romantis, namun itu semua hanyalah sebuah kepura-puraan belaka. Sakura menatap tarian itu dengan penuh harapan. Ia berharap tarian itu terus terlihat romantis saja. Ia berharap simbol politik dan sentiment publik itu dilupakan saja.

"Apa kau ingin berdansa?" Sai mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Sakura untuk berdansa.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah perlahan ke lantai dansa.

"Gerakan dasar waltz adalah urutan tiga langkah yang terdiri dari langkah maju atau mundur, langkah ke samping, dan kemudian langkah untuk menutup kaki bersama-sama," Sai menerangkan.

Sai menuntun Sakura pelan-pelan, mereka akhirnya tersenyum dan mulai menikmati tarian ini. Satu, dua, tiga, kaki mereka melangkah bersamaan pelan-pelan. Sakura mengangkat ujung gaunnya sekali-kali, lalu berputar searah jarum jam.

"Kurasa cukup sampai di sana," Sasuke menepuk punggung Sai dan mempersilahkan Sai untuk keluar dari lantai dansa.

"_Pria dingin itu mau melakukan apa lagi?"_ pikir Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura?" Sasuke melanjutkan tarian Sakura, pria itu masih berwajah dingin, "apa kau ingin menghancurkan imageku?"

"Aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu," Sakura tidak ingin mengakuinya, namun tarian Sakura dan Sasuke lebih ringan dan lembut daripada tarian Sakura dengan Sai.

"Kenapa Sai ada disini?" Sasuke menuntun tarian waltz mereka dengan lembut, wajah Sasuke terlihat seperti orang yang cemburu.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu," Sakura menghela napasnya.

Sasuke akhirnya terdiam juga. Suami Sakura itu tampak seperti orang yang sudah pasrah. Sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbicara apa. Sakura benar-benar berharap Sasuke meminta maaf kepadanya, memperlakukannya dengan hangat, kemudian mungkin mereka bisa membicarakan soal bayi mereka… tapi Sasuke masih saja terdiam.

Sasuke akhirnya membuka mulutnya juga, namun ia tidak meminta maaf ataupun berempati kepada Sakura, "Setelah dansa ini berakhir, aku akan menugaskan supir untuk mengantarmu pulang."

Tarian yang lembut itu terlihat romantis. Namun sesungguhnya, Sakura merasa tarian itu sangat dingin.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi memesan satu porsi sushi dan sashimi. Pria itu duduk sambil menikmati teh Jepangnya yang masih hangat. Restoran ini kecil, namun suasananya sangat hangat. Pas sekali untuk melepas stress di malam hari.

"_Sakura-sama hamil,"_ suara sekertaris Itachi masih mengiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Hamil ya? Adiknya itu benar-benar luar biasa. Kali ini Itachi hanya bisa meninggalkan rencana awalnya untuk membongkar pernikahan palsu Sasuke, karena pernikahan itu tidaklah palsu. Sasuke dan Sakura saling mencintai. Awalnya Itachi tidak melihat perasaan saling cinta di pernikahan mereka berdua, tapi Itachi mulai melihat perasaan itu muncul di Roma dan di pesta perusahaan tadi siang.

"Ah, maaf!" tanpa sengaja, seorang wanita menumpahkan teh panasnya ke meja Itachi, ia mengenali suara itu.

"I-itachi-san?!" wanita itu menatap wajah Itachi dengan kaget dan meminta maaf sekali lagi, "maafkan aku!"

"Tidak apa-apa… Sakura," Itachi tersenyum dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "kebetulan sekali… aku juga sedang makan malam. Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama?"

Itachi mengambil tehnya dan pindah ke tempat duduk yang lain. Wanita itu tampak ragu. Itachi menatap jari-jari kecil Sakura yang terlihat gemetar. Postur Sakura terlihat kaku. Wanita itu memang sedang tersenyum, namun Itachi tahu Sakura sedang merasa gugup sekaligus takut terhadap Itachi.

Itachi tidak memedulikan rasa gugup Sakura. Ia lebih tertarik pada sorot mata Sakura. Ada sedikit kesedihan di mata wanita itu. Kesedihan itulah yang ingin diteliti oleh Itachi.

"Ayo duduk," Itachi tersenyum hangat kepada Sakura.

Adik iparnya itu akhirnya duduk di sampingnya, namun wanita itu justru terlihat semakin berjaga-jaga. Kelihatannya wanita itu takut Itachi akan merebut bayinya. Wanita itu salah, Itachi tidak cukup kejam untuk memisahkan bayi dari ibunya.

"Kau pesan apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Satu porsi sashimi," jawab Sakura sambil berpura-pura tersenyum lagi.

"Kau hamil, bukan?" Itachi tampak sedikit kaget, "bukankah orang hamil tidak boleh makan sashimi?"

Ah, Itachi ingat, kalau tidak salah Sakura memang dokter operasi plastik, bukan dokter nutrisi atau dokter kandungan. Wanita itu mungkin tidak tahu apa-apa soal hal ini.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" tangan Sakura berhenti gemetar, wanita itu sudah tidak segugup yang tadi.

"Sakura… bayi yang kau kandung masih rentan. Bahan dasar sashimi adalah ikan mentah. Orang yang hamil lebih mudah jatuh sakit, jadi lebih baik tidak makan sashimi. Ada banyak penyakit yang datang dari ikan mentah."

Sakura terdiam. Kesedihan di wajah wanita itu tampak mulai menghilang.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Itachi meneliti wajah Sakura sekali lagi, "sekarang sudah malam… kau tidak kembali ke rumah dan makan malam dengan adikku?"

"Sebenarnya… aku bertengkar dengan adikmu," Sakura menghela napasnya, "aku ingin kabur dari rumahnya sebentar dan menenangkan diriku."

Pertengkaran ya? Itachi bisa mengadu domba mereka berdua, membuat mereka bercerai dan posisi direktur itu pasti akan jatuh ke tangan Itachi dengan mudah… tapi ia bukan orang seperti itu. Kalau pernikahan ini memang pernikahan atas dasar cinta dan bukan strategi bisnis semata… Itachi juga tidak akan sekejam itu untuk menghancurkannya.

"Ada apa?" Itachi tersenyum hangat, kali ini… paling tidak untuk pertama kalinya, ia bisa menjadi seorang kakak ipar yang baik.

"Apa menurutmu Sasuke tidak menginginkan seorang anak?" Sakura menghela napasnya, "saat kami berbulan madu, pria itu pernah mengatakan kalau memiliki anak itu merepotkan. Memang sih, ia akhirnya berubah pikiran… tapi belakangan ini ia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang menginginkan seorang anak."

Ah, adik laki-lakinya itu tidak berubah. Bahkan terhadap isterinya sendiri saja masih dingin. Sejak kecil Sasuke memang tidak pandai bersosialisasi. Walaupun tujuan Sasuke baik, tapi jarang sekali orang yang dapat mengerti. Pria itu juga tidak pandai dalam berempati, jangankan berempati… berterima kasih atau meminta maaf saja susah sekali.

Sakura menutup matanya sebentar, kemudian menghela napasnya sekali lagi, "ia hanya memperbolehkan aku makan buah… ia menghabiskan seluruh air panasku dan ia juga menyita ponselku—"

Itachi tertawa kecil. Senyuman tipis muncul di wajah Itachi yang serius. Pria itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "Sakura… apa kau tahu, wanita hamil tidak boleh dekat dengan radiasi ponsel? Apakah kau tahu wanita hamil tidak boleh mandi dengan air panas?"

Wanita itu terdiam sebentar, kelihatannya ia mulai sadar perilaku Sasuke yang ia anggap menyebalkan itu sebenarnya adalah wujud dari kekhawatiran orang itu terhadap Sakura.

"Tapi…." Sakura tersenyum pahit, "ia bahkan tidak mencariku. Ia tidak mencari aku dan bayiku. Padahal hari sudah malam dan kami belum pulang. Ia pasti tidak menginginkan bayi ini."

"Kalau begitu keluarlah," Itachi menantang wanita itu, "diluar sedang turun hujan. Sasuke punya mata-mata, ia akan tahu apapun yang kau lakukan. Kalau pria itu tidak datang untuk membawakan payung… itu artinya ia memang tidak peduli kepada kau dan bayimu."

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sakura keluar dari restoran sushi itu. Hujan yang lebat itu terasa sangat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa ia mendengarkan kata-kata Itachi, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa dirinya begitu bodoh untuk keluar dan menunggu Uchiha Sasuke datang dan membawakan payung untuknya.

Sakura sudah berdiri di jalanan yang dingin itu selama kurang lebih lima belas menit, namun ia merasa seperti sudah menunggu selama bertahun-tahun. Ia adalah wanita yang bodoh. Uchiha Sasuke tidak mungkin peduli kepadanya. Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah peduli kepadanya. Lalu, kenapa sekarang Sakura ingin pria itu peduli kepadanya?

Dingin. Hujan ini dingin sekali. Kepala Sakura pusing sekali… semakin lama Sakura berdiri disana hujan itu turun semakin deras. Ah, guntur datang. Tidak. Sakura yang ketakutan langsung menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Guntur membuat seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Kedua orang tuanya juga pernah bertengkar… mereka bertengkar saat guntur datang. Sakura tidak ingin kedua orang tuanya bertengkar…

Sakura kemudian memandang perutnya. Apakah bayi ini juga tidak ingin Sakura dan Sasuke bertengkar?

_Maaf. Maafkan aku bayi kecil._

Tap. Kehangatan tiba-tiba muncul di hati Sakura. Dirinya dapat melihat Sasuke datang dengan napas yang memburu. Pria itu datang membawa payung dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sasuke membentak Sakura, "bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk pulang?"

Sakura terdiam saja. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk diomeli lagi oleh Sasuke.

Duar!

Guntur datang lagi. Sakura yang gemetar langsung dipeluk oleh Sasuke. Pria itu ingat. Pria itu tahu kalau Sakura takut akan guntur. Pria itu tahu kalau Sakura membutuhkan pelukan itu. Sakura hanya bisa ditenangkan dengan pelukan itu dan…

Duar!

"Nina bobo…" Sasuke bernyanyi dengan gemetar, "oh, nina bobo…"

Sakura hanya bisa ditenangkan dengan lagu nina bobo. Pria itu ingat kalau Sakura tidak bisa menenangkan diri tanpa lagu itu dan sebuah pelukan. Sasuke tidak suka menyanyi, tapi Sasuke menyanyikan lagu itu untuk Sakura, di tengah hujan, dengan napas yang memburu, di tempat umum.

"Apa kau menginginkan bayi ini?" Sakura menahan tangisnya.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi!" Sasuke memarahi Sakura, "kau tidak boleh diguyur hujan seperti ini!"

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu Sasuke," Sakura memukul pria itu dengan lemas.

Sasuke menghela napasnya, Sakura memang orang yang keras kepala.

"Bayi itu adalah hadiah dariku bukan?" Sasuke berbisik pelan, "tentu saja aku menginginkannya. Belakangan ini aku sibuk dengan saham yang turun. Sekarang giliran kau yang membuatku khawatir… Tolong jangan berbuat hal seperti ini lagi."

Itachi benar, Sasuke memang peduli kepada Sakura dan bayi itu.

Sakura menangis di dalam pelukan pria dingin itu. Pria itu memang dingin, tapi pelukannya sangat hangat. Mungkin ia tidak bermulut manis dan memuji Sakura setiap hari… Mungkin pria itu tidak hangat dan empatik. Tapi pria itu peduli akan bayi ini. Bayi ini diinginkan oleh Sasuke. Itu saja yang perlu Sakura ketahui.

* * *

AN:

Halo! That's chapter 7! XD. Saat menulis chapter ini, saya sempat menulis ulang sampai tiga kali karena saya dilanda writer's block. Terus terang saya cukup bangga dengan hasil akhirnya haha XD.

Adegan favorit saya adalah di pesta bisnis Sasuke~ Saya sangat suka saat Sai, Sakura, dan Sasuke berdansa. Bagaimana dengan kalian? Apa ada adegan favorit juga? Hehe.

Ah, anyway, terimakasih banyak sudah membaca sampai chapter 7! Saya sangat tersentuh!

XXX

**Hasegawa Michiyo Gled** = Kyaa selamat! Anda reviewer pertama chapter 6 dan anda mereview pukul dua atau tiga pagi kalau tidak salah… wow! Saya sempat kaget saat saya update subuh seperti itu tiba-tiba ada yang mereview! I'm so happy! Salam burung hantunya sangat saya hargai~ Semoga chapter ini cukup romantis tis tis tis hehe. Keep on reading!

**eL-yuMiichann** = Hi there! Salam kenal juga ^^ Wah terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini dengan setia! Sasu memang cool~ dia juga sangat cool disini hehe. Sakura ngidamnya aneh-aneh hehe. Sashimi, mie instant… akhirnya Sasukenya benar-benar kewalahan… hahaha. Soalnya makanan yang Sakura idamkan tidak boleh dimakan oleh orang hamil. (mie instant tidak sehat, sashimi ikan mentah) Sebenarnya Sasuke memang sangat romantis~ hehe Semoga chapter ini tetap makin bagus!

**sami haruchi** = Updatenya datang hehee. Hadiahnya tak terduga banget ya? Hehee. Sasuke di chapter ini dingin seperti biasa… but he actually cares hehe. Semoga di mata sami haruchi-san Sasuke di sini tetap so sweet XD. Hehe. Keep on reading ya!

**Uchikurai **= Kyaaa~ makasih udah ga sabar menunggu update cerita ini! Iya Sakura hamil hehe. Di sini Sakura merasakan banyak emosi yang berlebihan karena orang hamil biasanya memang moody. Tapi Sasuke will always be there no matter what! Walaupun dingin, hati Sasuke sebenarnya hangat. Semoga chapter ini tidak kalah dengan chapter sebelumnya!

**QRen** = Semoga saja begitu! Hehe. Sasuke dan Sakura sebenarnya belum bahagia dan happily ever after, tapi Sasuke sebenarnya sudah semakin perhatian kepada Sakura (even though he didn't show it.) hehe. Terimakasih sudah semangatin author XD. I'll do my best untuk chapter 8!

**chibiusa** = Thank you sudah dibilang amazing XD. Author akan mencoba untuk update kilat! Hehe. Bisnis wine juga menguntungkan betul! Hehe. Tapi biasalah, Sasuke masih jaga image, dan dia sudah ada di zona aman, karena dia sudah sangat kaya di perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang properti XD. Kyaa, soal permintaan chibiusa-san agar Sasuke romantis di depan Sakura… I really hope Sasuke benar-benar terlihat romantis di akhir cerita ini. Hehe. Aku harap chappie ini tidak mengecewakan.

**chii no pinkycherry** = Tidak apa-apa kalau tidak log in XD Author merasa tersentuh karena tetap di review! Kyaaa chap 6 fluff banget ya? Huaa makasiiihh. Mau ke Venesia juga ya? Huaaa author juga… Venesia terdengar sangat dreamy kalau diceritakan orang-orang. Perasaan Sakura masih belum jelas, tapi pastinya Sakura akan jatuh cinta lagi dengan Sasuke! Keep on reading ya! XD

**Seiya Kenshin** = Okay! Author akan lanjutkan! XD Makasih sudah di review dan meminta author untuk lanjut… simple reviews means a lot to me too hehe. Thank you so muchhh XD. Keep on reading!

**baby maybe** = She is isn't she? I mean, Venice! How dreamy… Wah, makasih sudah memuji author dan memberitahukan kelebihan author di setiap scene XD. Ah, author punya ciri khas ya? Hehe. Author bahkan tidak sadar… Makasih banyak yaa! I'll keep on writing! Thanks for the review!

**lhyliakiryu** = Wah wah wah… makasih sudah bilang chapter 6 mengesankan XD. Iya di chapter 6 kedua hadiah itu membuat author melting juga. Pas dapet idenya langsung dag-dig-dug sendiriii hehee. Ga ada typo ya? Hehe Author akan mencoba agar mempertahankan hal ini! Keep on reading!

**aguma** = Iya Sakura hamil XD. Sasuke pastinya makin perhatian sama Sakura, walau tidak diungkapkan dengan kata-kata dan terkesan dingin, but he actually cares a lot about Sakura hehe. Semoga cerita ini bener-bener tambah asyik. XD. Thank you for reviewing!

**karimahbgz **= Selamat XD anda benar! Sakura hamil hehee. Ini dia chapter dimana Sasuke mengkhawatirkan Sakura… Walau dingin tapi tetap mengkhawatirkan isterinya yang hamil… Si Sasuke cuma tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya dngan kata-kata yang romantic hehe. Semoga chapter ini worth the wait! Hehe. Keep on reading and reviewing ya XD.

**Kuchiki's Sister** = Wawawa… It's okay kok kalau ketinggalan banyak chapter XD Author senang karena terus dibaca oleh Kuchiki's Sister-san! Waaa Sakuranya lucu ya pas zaman SMA? Hehe makasih udah dibilang in character banget Sakuranya… I'll try my best to keep up that good work hehe.

**ShifukiKafudo** = Hua makasih sudah kembali mereview! Hehe. Kyaa chapter lalu keren ya? Venesia memang keren… winenya juga saya suka menulisnya… Sasukenya memang sweet di chap 6! Hehe smoga walau Sasuke terlihat dingin di chap 7, ke-sweet-annya masih tetap terlihat hehe. Keep on reading!

**Himeko Hana** = Feelnya kurang ya? Hehe Yosh! Semoga di chap ini feelnya terasa XD. Kalau belum juga, jangan ragu-ragu untuk memberitahu author. Saya akan berusaha agar bisa terus belajar dari kesalahan dan berkembang menjadi author yang lebih baik lagiii hehe. Mohon bimbingannya #bow#

**Ichikawa soma** = Sakura hamiilll #ikut loncat# hehe. Sasuke memang sangat wow dan lucky… ada banyak orang di dunia ini yang mencoba punya anak tapi susah banget.. sedangkan yang tidak mau malah bisa mendapat anak dengan mudah O.o konfliknya ya? Di chap depan bakal ada konflik yang lumayan hehee XD. Terus dibaca ya!

**NE** = Awww.. you liked it? Thank youuu! Uchiha kecilnya masih ada di kandungan… hehe tapi suatu hari dia akan muncul XD. Iya Uchiha kecil pastinya menjadi penghubung Sakura dan Sasuke XD. Sabar ya untuk chap depan… semoga cerita ini semakin lama semakin bagus…

**kihara** = Romantis abisss ya? Huaaaa makasiiihh… Hubungan mereka akhirnya masih belum jelas, yang pasti Sasuke sudah semakin perhatian lagi sama Sakura. (Walau awalnya Sakura tidak sadar) hehe. Pasangan Itachi akan muncul di chap depan! Yup, Sakura anak tunggal, bingo! Hehe XD. I hope this chappie is good too… keep on reading!

**akasuna no ei-chan** = Hehe… dibuat tertawa dengan kelakuan Sasuke ya? Hehe Sasuke memang sedikit unpredictable XD. Sasuke memang datar dan dingin, seperti kata Itachi, Sasuke tidak pandai dalam bersosialisasi XD hehe. Tapi sebenarnya ia sangat perhatian XD. Semoga chap ini tetap bagus hehee.

**Raisa Yusefin** = Thank you thank you thank youuu untuk kritik dan sarannya XD. That is trueee hehe. Author masih harus banyak belajar untuk penggambaran latar tempat (it was a pity though, I mean, Rome and Venice XD) Author akan terus belajar agar bisa berkembang menjadi author yang lebih baik lagi. Terimakasih banyak atas sarannya hehe XD Semoga penggambaran latar di chap ini sudah mulai berkembang. Mohon bantuannya #bow# ^^

**nadya harvard** = Untuk sementara ini mungkin mereka akan menetap di Jepang dulu, tapi author pasti akan membawa mereka ke negara-negara lainnya karena Sasuke termasuk orang yang sibuk dan banyak acara XD. Hehe. Terimakasihh banyak atas reviewnyaa XD

**cherryemo** = Penasaran Sakura hamil ya? Kyaa makasih, author merasa terhormat karena ada yang penasaran soal cerita ini hehe. Iya jadiii beginilah Sakura yang sedang hamil. Morning sickness, mood swings, emosional, dan sering ngidam hehe. I hope you like this chapter!

**UchiHarunoKid** = Ini dia updatenya! Hehe. Author akan berusaha agar bisa update kilat XD. Semoga ini sudah cukup kilat hehe. Thank you for reading Marrying Uchiha Sasuke sampai chapter ini!

**summer** = Halo summer-san! Ini dia chapter 7! Semoga ceritanya tidak mengecewakan summer-san XD. Sakura yang hamil memang jadi lebih sulit untuk pisah dengan Sasuke, mungkin sja mereka tidak jadi pisah XD.

**Rosachi-hime** = Wah, makasih sudah menunggu chapter ini hehe. Semoga it's worth the wait! Iya Sakura Hamill XD I'm glad you like Sakura's pregnancy~ Iya, Semoga mereka makin lengket hehe XD. Author akan mencoba pelan-pelan membuat mereka lengket lagi hehe.

**Scarlet24 **= Thank youuuu for reading and reviewing Scarlet24-san hehe. Oh, and wine is actually my dad's thing. He's one of those people who enjoy wine tasting XD. I learned a lot about wine from my dad. I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! Keep on reading!

**Novi Shawol'Elf** = Iya, itu dia hadiah dari Sasuke XD. Eh? Lucu ya pas dia berbicara dengan datar… hehe kalau dipikir-pikir memang lucu juga hehehe. Okay, author akan terus mengupdate! Ditunggu ya hehee XD. Thank you so much for reading this fic XD.

**Lyn kuromuno** = Kyaaa… terimakasih sudah bilang cerita ini bagus! Iya begitulah Sasuke memang egonya besar, tidak hanya egonya, jaimnya juga besar XD. Hehe. Sasuke nyerein Sakura atau Sakura yang nyerein Sasuke, atau tidak jadi cerai ya? Saya masih mikir-mikir hehee XD. Keep on reading!

**LiLo **= Hi there! sayang sekali memang semahal itu… T.T. Iya, Sakura hamil juga! Hehe. Anaknya namanya siapa yaa? Hmmm masih belum dipikirkan… oh, and thank you so much for your review! Author akan terus menulis dengan bersemangat XD I hope you like this chappie !

**sasusaku uchiha** = hehe bagaimana ya reaksi Sasuke kalau tahu Itachilah yang menyuruh Sakura berdiri di tengah hujan? Haha they will probably fight XD. Hehe. Konflik Sasuke dan Itachi akan ada cukup banyak di chapter depan. XD. Keep on reading!

**Azi-chan** = Salam kenal juga! Semoga cerita ini memang semakin seru dan menarik! I hope chapter ini tidak mengecewakan Azi-chan XD. I hope you like it!

**Mikaela Williams** = Sasuke tidak mudah memperlihatkan perasaanya yang sesungguhnya. Yah, dia memang jaim XD haha. Semoga Mikaela-san menyukai chapter yang isinya agak dramatis ini XD. Hehe. Keep on reading!

**Tsurugi De Lelouch** = Iya reaksi Sasuke memang sangat datar… ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengutarakan isi hatinya hehe. XD Saya juga gemes nulisnya… tapi karakter Sasuke memang sangat menyenangkan untuk ditulis. I hope you like this chappie! XD

**ichi yukaiyun** = Wah, semakin lama semakin penasaran ya? Ah, tidak apa-apa kok kalau baru mereview chapter ini… terimakasih ya sudah mereview! XD. Terimakasih banyak juga karena sudah di fave! Author akan berjuang untuk update kilat! Semoga update ini cukup kilat!

**MagicPocket** = Anyeongg! Wah, saya dipanggil unnie… makasih banyak, saya merasa terhormat XD. Iya, Sasuke sangat kaya dan pria itu sekarang jadi sangat overprotektif sama Sakura hehe. Keep on reading ya!

**veisa kazu nara** = Iya, begitulah… hehe Sasuke memang sudah mulai berubah menjadi seorang gentleman yang baik hati XD hehe. Smoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan! Hehe XD. I hope you like this chappie!

**Snow's Flower** = Iya, Sakura hamil XD. It seems that lot of people actually like her pregnancy XD. Hehe. Sakura telah mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat indah hehe. Hehe. Sasuke pasti seharusnya merasa bangga dan bahagia, tapi ia tidak mudah mengungkapkan perasaan ituuu hehe XD. Keep on reading ya!

**Azura Kuchiki** = Sasu seharusnya sih merasa senang ya hheehe, tapi mungkin Sasuke terkesan dingin dan datar, karena dia tidak mudah mengungkapkan perasaanya. Hehe XD. Thank you so much karena sudah membaca fic saya ini #bow#

**Tomat-23** = Wah, saya suka kok baca review yang panjang-panjang XD terimakasih ya sudah mereview XD. Saya sangat senang membaca review ini. Chapter 6 memang saya buat dengan cukup bahagia karena idenya muncul tiba-tiba, tapi saat ditulis jadi mengalir dengan cukup bagus hehe XD. Terimakasih ya sudah membaca cerita saya dari awal sampai chapter 7 ini… Thank you so much!

**Fujibayashi10201** = Hua semenjak ada Samoyed kecil itu sasusakunya makin berasa ya? Thank you sudah dipuji XD. Ini dia update dari saya… I hope the story gets better and better XD. Terimakasih atas reviewnya!

**Ramen Panas** = Terimakasiiih XD. Terimakasih karena walaupun fic ini awalnya terkesan lame, tapi tetap dibaca sampai akhir XD. It means a lot to me. I'll try my best to keep it up! I hope you keep on reading too.

**Retno UchiHaruno** = Yuppie, Sakura hamil hehe. Sasuke memang super canggih hehe XD. Yosh! Saya akan berjuang untuk update lagiii XD. Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya ya XD.

**Kiki RyuEunTeuk** = I'll try my best XD semoga update ini cukup kilat hehe XD.

**GARAA** = Wow, that was a very long review! Thanks a lot for your long review XD Thank you so much for reviewing this long, (must've been pretty tiring) I really appreciate it! Kenapa harus minta maaf? Malah author yang harusnya bilang terimakasih karena cerita author sudah dibaca dan di review oleh GARAA-san! Hehe. Arigatouu!

**hanazono yuri** = Wawawa makasih sudah tidak sabar untuk membaca chapter selanjutnya. Semoga chapter ini updatenya cukup kilat XD. I hope you like this chappiee!

**Guest (6/6/13)** = Wah, terimakasih atas review yang panjang ini. Saya sangat senang dengan review panjang, karena saya jadi bisa tahu pendapat pembaca soal cerita saya XD. I hope chapter ini memuaskan guest-san! Keep on reading and reviewing!

**Green Mkys** = Oh begituu XD Okay, kalau begitu akan saya PM kalau cerita ini sudah di update XD. Ah, iya, anda juga membaca Fades Away dan menyukainya ya? Terimakasih banyak ya XD author sangat senanggg…

**Tsuki **= Semoga chapter ini sudah cukup kilat XD well.. I'll try my best to make it better ^^ I hope you like it. Tell me what you think XD.

**Vermthy** = Oh, wow. Thank you so much, walau sedang dalam kesibukan tapi tetap membaca fic saya ini XD. Ini dia chapter 7, tentang kehamilan Sakura hehe. I hope you like this chappie! XD Keep on reading and reviewing!

**Guest (6/7/13)** = Terimakasih XD. Saya senang guest-san menyukai tulisan saya yang simple dan ringan XD. Thanks for the review ^^. I hope you keep on reading!

**desypramitha2 **= Arigatou sudah menyukai fic author ini XD. Penjelasan anggurnya kurang mudah dimengerti ya? I'll try to work harder… ehehe. I'm glad you still like it! Semoga chapter ini tidak kalah bagusnya dengan chapter sebelumnya XD.

**natsukiamon** = Woaaa! I really love this fic nya ditulis dengan huruf besar semua XD Author senang sekali membacanya! Semoga chap ini tetap bagus dan membuat natsukiamon-san makin menyukai fic ini ya !

**chochokyulat** = Wah, puas sekali dengan chapter yang lalu ya? Wah, semoga di chapter ini tetap dag-dig-dug membacanya XD. I hope you like it!

**Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora** = Sakura hamil XD iyaaa, Sasuke memang hebat sekalii sekaligus beruntung haha XD. Iya, jadi dulu Sasuke dan Itachi tentunya adalah kakak beradik yang dekat dan karena Itachi sudah membantu hubungan sasusaku hari ini, Itachi pastinya sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik hati. Masa lalu Itachi akan terungkap di chap selanjutnya keep on reading!

**msconan** = Iya Sakura hamil hehe XD. Sakura ngidamnya aneh-anehhh hehe XD. Sasuke menderita ya? Akan ada di chap selanjutnya! Thank you sudah mereview dan membaca fic ini! Kyaa. Arigatou!

**WonderWoman Numpak Rajawali** = Terimakasih hehe XD Saya juga sangat menyukai bagian wine! Terimakasih sudah memuji deskripsi saya di chapter 6! I'll try to keep up the good work! XD Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Laura Pyordova** = Hi, hi! Kyaa begitulah Sasuke, dia memang sdikit menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya hatinya baik sekaliii XD. I'll keep writing! Thank you so much for your support! I truly appreciate it!

**Leader Kimmi** = Kyaa XD romansa klasik seperti ini enak dibaca ya? Well, I hope you like this chapter! Semoga masih ada terkesan romansa klasiknya di dalam chapter ini!

**emerallized onyxta** = Hi ananda putri-san! Wah, terimakasih banyak sudah makin menyukai fic ini! Saya sangat bahagia saat membaca review anda XD. I don't mind late reviews XD bagi saya cerita ini sudah dibaca pun saya sudah senang XD.

**Yori Fujisaki** = Terimakasih banyak sudah memuji tulisan author… Wah, hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke semakin romantis ya? Author akan berusaha agar mereka tetap romantis XD. Thank you for your review! I truly appreciate it!

**pitalica** = Arigatouu! Bagi saya review panjang itu justru sangat menyenangkan untuk dibaca XD. Terimakasih atas review panjang pitalica-san! Hua saya senang sekali gaya tulisan saya menyenangkan untuk dibaca ^^ I'll try my best to keep it up!

**cheryxsasuke** = Salam kenal juga! Hua, saya merasa terhormat karena cerita saya dipuji seperti inii… kyaaa… terimakasih banyak ya! Wish me luck for the next chapter! Semoga tulisan saya semakin lama semakin bagus! Hehe. Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan!

**ruchie** = Hua, first of all, terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini dan menantinya XD. It means a lot to me! Saya akan berusaha untuk update kilat! Semoga ruchie-san menyukai chapter ini! XD Keep on reading!

**Ridha chan** = Oh, dear! Saya bahagia sekali karena ada orang yang menyukai setiap part dari cerita saya ini XD. I'm honoured! Saya harap chapter ini worth the wait! Saya akan berusaha agar cerita ini semakin romantis! Thank you for your review!

**bitterchoco23** = My bestiieee! Please accept my sincere gratitude! Thank you so much for checking my spelling and grammar! I guess the pregnancy was a pretty big bomb huh? I'll try my best to make my story more interesting from here on… I got the menu from the café's official website. I'm glad you like it!

**Yukimura Hana – Iwahashi Hani** = Hi there, Hani-san! Terimakasih sudah membaca cerita saya XD. I'm glad you enjoyed this story! Author akan berjuang agar cerita ini semakin menarik! Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan!

**Winter Cherry** = Salam kenal Winter-san! Author sangat senang Winter-san menyukai cerita ini! Terimakasih sudah membaca cerita ini sampai chapter 6! It truly means a lot to me! XD I hope this chapter is worth the wait!

* * *

_Next chapter_

_Chapter 8_

_Perang Dingin Keluarga Uchiha _


End file.
